<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A second chance by HikariHM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058674">A second chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM'>HikariHM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Slice of Life, Trust Issues, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming three instead of two and starting out a new family isn’t an easy task, not when there’s so much past weighing already and Steven and Wallace have to face their own limitations. But at the end of the day, each struggle, each effort is worth it; if they will by each other’s side at every little step and setback on this road to build a happy family, then it will always be totally worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikuri | Wallace &amp; Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! After some months I'm finally back at this tag with a brand new long fic!</p><p>Before getting started I want to say that, I started writing this thing almost a year ago, by August, I think, but then other fic ideas like Breakable Heaven as well as some og projects of mine got in the middle and I ended up sending this to the end of my queue over and over again. Due the pandemic I found the time to write like a mad, and considering that I'm also in vacation from college, I could finally get myself to finish this! And this is why I'm soooo nervous about posting this, like, I've been working on this for the longest time now, and this is my first time posting a story centered in an OC of mine, so I'm really hoping it turns out right!</p><p>I'll be updating on Fridays, and just for this week there would be two chapters; the prologue and chapter 1. All of this being said, let's get started!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music was smoothly playing in the background, being accompanied by the dim murmur of private chats between all of the different guests. The lights of the building were sparking orange, offering a more intimate aura, which was only complemented by the candles placed in every table.</p><p>The constant sound of jazz music was briefly interrupted by the noise of their champagne glasses clashing against each other carefully, and the chuckles that followed.</p><p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve to be brought here,” Steven began, wrapping an arm around Wallace’s waist, a splendid smile spreading across his face. “But you picked such a good place for us tonight.”</p><p>Wallace hummed, sweetly, “you don’t need to earn it, I’m just happy to see you happy,” and after that, Steven raised his head to face him and delicately placed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“So… you just wanted to have dinner here?”</p><p>At the acknowledging smile, Wallace grinned nervously. He had certainly become an open book for Steven to read with ease.</p><p>“Well…” he panted, trying to collect his thoughts. “There’s something I want to tell you.”</p><p>“I knew it,” Steven added, straightening in his place. “It’s so typical of you to set a whole mood before you get down to business.”</p><p>“It’s because… well, this is something important.”</p><p>“How important?”</p><p>“… Very.”</p><p>His husband sighed, puzzled, even starting to twist one of his rings, “you are making me nervous.”</p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p>“Then why you are?”</p><p>“Because…” Wallace chuckled, attempting to fight back the forming lump on his throat. “I don’t know how you are going to take it. I generally can tell how you are going to react to things, but this one… I have no clue what you’ll say, and I can’t keep silent about it neither.”</p><p>A brief silence followed until Steven resumed the talk, “you aren’t going to ask me for a divorce, right?”</p><p>Wallace felt bad that all of this mystery was scaring Steven with such thing that he knew he had been worrisome about all those years.</p><p>So, blushing, trying to act like the adult he was, he shook his head, “nothing of that. No. Why would I divorce you?”</p><p>Relieved, Steven added, “fine, seems like my rocks still don’t sicken you enough.”</p><p>“Well, if I have to sleep in a bed with rock dust once more I’ll start considering it.”</p><p>Both laughed, sweetly, nervously.</p><p>“So… what is it that could be even harder to ask than a divorce?”</p><p>Wallace sighed, and chewing his bottom lip he fished Steven’s hand and laced their fingers together.</p><p>“Okay…” Time to just say it right away, however it came out. “You know that I love you, right?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>“You are well aware that I’m so happy with you, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, I know.”</p><p>He had to actually approach the matter now, “I’ve been very happy with you these years we’ve been married. I love how it’s you and me, alone, doing our own thing, always together, just the two of us.”</p><p>It seemed to become a bit clearer; Steven’s voice, trying to nervously play it up said everything, “and I also do love it, you know, how things are this way.”</p><p>“I honestly never quite believed I would find myself being so at ease with someone for this long,” Wallace paused as words didn’t seem enough to express the emotion he wanted to compel. “You are such an amazing husband, and even if we are good like this, just the two of us, I don’t know, I was thinking that maybe we could…”</p><p>Steven got silent, with all the intention of making Wallace say it himself. It was time to be concise and stop tiptoeing around the matter.</p><p>“I… I want a child.”</p><p>Steven just went loose for a second, and then a small ‘oh’ escaped from his mouth. And so, the sentence, the confession, remained floating above them, the jazz music as the only witness aside from them</p><p>“Like…” Steven looked away, briefly. “you and me… being parents? Be three instead of two now?”</p><p>That sounded so achingly beautiful, and more if it was Steven the one to say so.</p><p>“Yeah…” Wallace replied, realizing he had his heart on his sleeve at that moment and feeling kind of foolish for that.</p><p>And more silence followed, distracting them when the band stopped playing to take a break and everyone began clapping.</p><p>After imitating them, they looked at each other once more.</p><p>“I can see the idea doesn’t excite you much,” Wallace finally said, apprehensively, still, pretending he was totally cool with that.</p><p>And his husband slowly shook his head, still quite moved by the confession, “it’s not that… it’s just… sudden.”</p><p>Why did he even feel like having to save his pride? Why did he feel so tense and so inpatient just because Steven obviously wasn’t jumping from excitement right away?</p><p>“Well… I didn’t mean this to be a bomb for you, but I’ve always had this paternal side on me, you know? I don’t think it’s that sudden, and-”</p><p>“I mean,” maybe Steven realized how his reaction was discouraging him and making him feel foolish and helpless. “Could you elaborate, please? I’m sure you have a whole plan already.”</p><p>And it was totally true.</p><p>“What do you want to know?”</p><p>Out of a twitch, Steven drank from his glass, “how are we going to get a kid?” he was so tense that surely Steven thought doing a joke was the best thing. “You know, you can’t really get me pregnant, so…”</p><p>Wallace laughed, grabbing his own glass to sway the liquid inside of it and get rid of his own stiffness.</p><p>Keeping it serious, though, he replied, “I was thinking of maybe adopting.”</p><p>“Adopting…”</p><p>“Yeah. Like… I know some other gay couples go by fertilization in vitro and get someone to have the baby for them, but… It wouldn’t feel right for me to ‘borrow’ someone’s womb and then take the kid they grew there. Women are no incubators, at least I don’t want to treat them as such, and pregnancy effects are quite the thing and a lot of times irreversible, I saw them in Meredith, I had to help her through them, and… yeah, it isn’t alright for me. A kid will be my kid regardless of how much biologically related we are, I don’t really think that matters much.”</p><p>With simplicity, Steven nodded, “well, yeah. I agree. It wouldn’t feel right for me neither.”</p><p>“I’m glad you agree.”</p><p>Steven took his time to make the next question as he seemed to really be pondering it all by heart.</p><p>“So… do you want a boy or a girl?”</p><p>The answer was almost obvious, and to not push Steven much, Wallace had to hold back some emotion, “I’d love to adopt a girl.”</p><p>For once, Steven chuckled, “you’d be a great parent of a girl, I can tell.”</p><p>“I mean, Lissi was raised very decently, wasn’t she?”</p><p>Steven grinned, nodding.</p><p>“Now… how old would she be? Do you have any age in mind already?”</p><p>Wallace clasped his hands together, “I’ve been researching about it, actually, and, the older a kid is, the harder it is for them to get adopted, people usually want babies, children with next to no past they can raise from the very beginning, but… You know, I was thinking maybe of an older girl.”</p><p>“So, not a baby?”</p><p>“I’d love a baby too,” the idea of taking charge of a kid since birth didn’t quite scare him; he had lived it with Lisia and it had been beautiful. “But… I think it would be better if she’s is a girl who truly needs a second chance in this life. You know, a girl who didn’t happen to have the luck of having an adult sister to take care of her when her parents died in order to avoid getting sent to an orphanage…”</p><p>Because, yes. If Meredith had been a few years younger, who knows where would he be now. And Steven understood what he was implying, so, tilted his head, cooing.</p><p>“You are right, my dear. Adopting sounds like a better option by all means.”</p><p>“Besides…these kids have it difficult. Orphan boys and girls sometimes suffer things they don’t even understand, before getting abandoned they have to go through such harsh stuff and… if I have the chance to help and change that for at least one person on this planet… I want to do it, Steven,”</p><p>Then, Wallace paused briefly, because he was getting so passionate about his whole explanation that it was also making him emotional, and then again, he didn’t want to go too hard on Steven for the first time they talked about that.</p><p>So, returning to more casual matters, Wallace added, “and, I don’t think our lifestyles will allow us to raise someone from birth. I’m a rather busy person and a baby would demand too much of your attention, you’d be overwhelmed.”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree…”</p><p>“But,” he needed to clarify it. “I really, really want to do this with you, Steven. It won’t be very easy, parenting must be tenfold harder than being an uncle, but… I really want a kid and I want to have them with you.”</p><p>And once more, they remained silent, until the band came back to the stage and resumed with a slow song.</p><p>Steven sighed, and finally, grabbed his hand between his again, gently, sweetly, “I do understand you, love. I get what you want, what you feel, and I’m certainly flattered that you consider me apt for accomplishing such task.”</p><p>He had to take a pause before following.</p><p>“You know me, I’ve talked to you about these matters at some point even before we got married and… It’s not like I haven’t ever thought of this or considered the possibility of parenting with you, I mean, I don’t dislike the idea, we are at a good moment and I know this will be a good decision and not one made up from the need of finding something to tie us together. I’m serious when I say that you’d be a great parent and that I wouldn’t mind much expanding the family if that’s what you wish.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Just… Let me think about it, okay? I’m sure you’ve been thinking about this for way longer than I have, and I just need to muse about it, maybe ask my dad for his opinion, for some advice…”</p><p>Wallace nodded, “of course. You don’t have to decide right away. You can take as much as you want to think about it and consider all possibilities. Just let me know if you are up to it or not. I won't bug you asking you again but please promise you won't forget to reply whatever thing your reply is.”</p><p>And once more, Steven got closer to him, kissed his cheek, and laid his head over his shoulder while twining their fingers.</p><p>“I won't forget, love. I promise.”</p><p>Another silence allowed them to enjoy the beautiful music playing. And suddenly Wallace began to feel that sickly feeling of being so in love with Steven, and wanting him to say yes to his proposal because raising a kid with Steven would be like a dream come true…</p><p>“Can you imagine us as parents?” Not much longer afterward, Steven asked with a whisper, making his heart skip a beat.</p><p>Wallace chuckled, lightly, “I can absolutely imagine us as parents. I think you would do a great dad. So spoiling.”</p><p>“Dad would be so damn happy if he had a granddaughter. I can already imagine him embarrassing me to the girl, buying her a lot of presents, calling her by all sorts of nicknames…”</p><p>“Meredith would be tailoring her dresses and spoiling her with desserts so damn much…”</p><p>“Just like you did with her daughter.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, that’s why uncles and aunties exist for.”</p><p>Again, both laughed, lightheartedly, cooing. And by the closeness, their lips ended up meeting again, brushing softly, to the rhythm of the slow jazz song playing,</p><p>“It’s not a bad idea, Wallace…” finally, he concluded, and Wallace felt a wave of relief taking all over him. “Sure, I need to think it out, but… if I can add another person to the epic rock’s fan club, and you are going to be the other parent, I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“Yeah… I know it’s not a bad idea.”</p><p>His husband growled, complaining, sweetly, “it’s just the effect you have on me. When you propose things like this, and I imagine them happening… I can’t help but want to make them for you.”</p><p>“I also want you to fully want it, because, this kinda is forever.”</p><p>“I know… I promise I’ll think seriously about it and so some research on my own, too.”</p><p>And nuzzling, Wallace concluded, “and whenever you make a choice, I’ll be so very ready to listen to your reply, whatever it is. Beside you, any plan sounds like the greatest.”</p><p>“Yeah, we can work out anything we set our minds into.”</p><p>Ah… What were they getting themselves into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s okay, Emily. At least they are famous people, that surely is great, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Her friend Liam smiled clumsily as he said so, and at the same time, he was carefully folding a piece of cloth supposed to be a camisole, and then placed it carefully on the small suitcase over the bed, while she organized her few notebooks and paper sheets inside said case.</p>
<p>Ah…</p>
<p>After two years, two long, tedious and horrible years, finally she had been adopted.</p>
<p>But she wasn’t too enthusiastic about it.</p>
<p>One of the caretakers talked to her about them: they were wealthy, one of them was vice president of one of the most important corporations in Hoenn and the other a famous coordinator; they both were strong and respected Pokémon Trainers; in the photographs she saw Emily found out they had a Milotic and Metagross; the caretaker told her they were good-natured, gentle, loved by the people surrounding them.</p>
<p>Yet, and even though the orphanage would be the total hell if Liam wasn’t by her side, she was reluctant and even scared of leaving the place.</p>
<p>Yeah, she finally got to escape that horrible and cold building, yet… not for the better. Because, after all, they were <em>men</em>.</p>
<p>“And is that even important?” She replied after some seconds, in a rather bitter tone.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess they must be totally cool! One of them is a really famous coordinator, we’ve seen him on tv even, do you remember? He’s the one that has a niece that is just as cool!” Liam, as kindhearted as always only tried to cheer his best friend up. “Though, the idea of having two dads maybe a little odd at first but, hah, it must be great! Double spoiling!”</p>
<p>“And what could be so great about having two dads, huh?” A third voice asked, with that salty, aggressive tone.</p>
<p>Emily sighed, her whole body getting tense in anger and desperation.  </p>
<p>“You’re such a weirdo who can’t even get adopted by normal people.”</p>
<p>Liam immediately jumped in her defense while Emily just remained picking up the few stuff she owned there to flee the room as fast as possible, “hey, you! Stop saying that!”</p>
<p>The other girl shrugged, “is the truth and you know it. Having two dads is not normal. A family is made up of a man and a woman, not two men or two women. That’s gross.”</p>
<p>“You’re only jealous they picked Emily and not you.”</p>
<p>“What about that? One of them is just a faggot that can’t stop himself from dressing like a slut and the other-”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Liam shouted, angered, while Emily remained collected or rather forcing herself to seem indifferent.</p>
<p>Finally, she was going to stop seeing that brat who took advantage of being older than her to bully her. Besides, what if she insulted the men that had adopted her? They meant nothing for her anyways.</p>
<p>“It’s just the truth.”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk about Emily’s dads like that!”</p>
<p>Finally accommodating the last piece of stuff on her suitcase, she looked for the zipper and closed the bag “she can say whatever she wants, I don’t care anymore, fortunately, I won't have to see her stupid face again.”</p>
<p>But the other girl seemed saltier because of that last statement.</p>
<p>“You know what? I’m glad you’re leaving now, so you will stop playing the victim, Emily. And I’ll be the one and only Emily, the one that isn’t an idiot and a dirty crybaby.”</p>
<p>“Enjoy it, then,” before she could go triggered by those horrible words, Emily put her suitcase on the floor and started to pull from it. “Let’s go, Liam.”</p>
<p>“I hope they treat you bad and abandon you soon! You are nothing!”</p>
<p>Emily honestly didn’t have the force nor the will to fight back. It had been so much of that already. She had cried because of her countless nights already.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“You won’t tell me what to do, faggot.”</p>
<p>“Drop it already, Liam.”</p>
<p>And without any other word, both stepped out of the room, Emily doing so for the very last time now.</p>
<p>And her best friend followed her until the spot she was told to wait; the director’s office. And despite the fact they were about to stop seeing each other, they weren’t talking either, just walking by each other’s side, listening to the faraway noises and laughter of kids trying not to feel so miserable in that ugly place where nobody really cared about them or their feelings.</p>
<p>Yet, she had to admit it, each step she took made her feel more and more nervous.</p>
<p>“It’s here,” the little boy said. “I guess you have to knock the door and go in.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...”</p>
<p>Emily didn’t want to stay but didn’t want to go in there, neither.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Emy,” Liam added with an understanding voice, considerate, gently. “I’ll be fine. I’ll miss you, yeah, but I’ll be also happy for you!”</p>
<p>She sighed, “I hope you get adopted soon,” Emily said, really meaning it. “You were the one who deserved to be adopted first, not me. I’m bad and stupid.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that! You are the best person I’ve ever met, and if they picked you it was for something! You totally deserve to be happy with a new family!”</p>
<p>She stayed silent, not quite convinced that she held any quality to make her special over Liam. Maybe she was doomed to unhappiness, and the other Emily could be right when she said that she would be mistreated and abandoned again eventually.</p>
<p>“Cheer up, Em! They look like very nice people. You’re going to have your own room, new clothes, good food, lots of Pokémon...”</p>
<p>Indeed they looked like nice people, but they were still men. And she didn’t trust men; if she couldn’t trust her own father, if not even him cared enough about her and was remorseless when he did what he did… why she had to trust in complete strangers?</p>
<p>Before knocking the door, she hugged Liam, and her friend started stroking her back in soothing circles.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Emily.”</p>
<p>“I won’t forget about you, Liam,” she couldn’t help it; her voice was quivering, her eyes watering.</p>
<p>“We promised not to be sad, Em!” the boy was acting strong for both of their sakes, Emily could tell. “Soon I’ll be adopted and I’ll tell my parents to befriend your dads so we can hang out! And when we become Pokémon Trainers we’ll start our journey together!”</p>
<p>She chuckled, trying to laugh it away, to be equally as strong and brave as he was, “yeah, Liam. Count on that.”</p>
<p>They parted, struggling to do so as it hurt, but doing it anyway as they were running out of time already.</p>
<p>“I gotta go now.”</p>
<p>“Yes! I’ll wait here, you know, to make sure everything is fine.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Liam. You’re the best.”</p>
<p>And quickly, before she could hesitate and run out of there to hide somewhere, she knocked on the door, looked back a Liam for the last time wanting his reassurance, and twisted the doorknob, opening the gate which would seal her fate.</p>
<p>The director stared at her with a professional smile on her face, and immediately afterward the two men sitting in front of her turned their faces to meet her.</p>
<p>One of them had silver-blue hair, matching pale blue eyes, and was smiling broadly yet coyly, wearing a suit that was for sure more expensive than everything she had ever owned or seen together, as well as he had his fingers adorned with shiny rings; beside him was another man, with long teal hair matching teal eyes, attempting his best to use formal attire matching his husbands, wearing a fashionable outfit more beautiful that everything she had ever seen before, looking like a model, smiling the warmest, most excited and nervous smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, here you are, little one!” The director wasn’t that much of a bad person, though, her tone was exaggeratedly chipper for someone who was usually more strict. “Let me introduce you to your new parents!”</p>
<p>Emily didn’t even bother to fake a smile, she only stepped closer to them.</p>
<p>“This one here is Steven,” she pointed him with her arm. “And this one here is Wallace.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” the Steven man bowed politely at her, displaying such refined mannerisms.</p>
<p>“H-Hello!” And the so-called Wallace greeted her more excitedly, barely containing his thrill.</p>
<p>And equaling their moods, the director said, “come on, introduce yourself!”</p>
<p>She wouldn’t be giving away any details. Those strangers had no right of knowing anything about her even though they were basically her dads now.</p>
<p>So, feeling the pit in her stomach, she forced out some words, “hello, Misters Stone. I’m Emily.”</p>
<p>They looked a little taken aback by her indifferent demeanor but tried their best not to show it, as much as Emily tried to not show how scared she was.</p>
<p>So, they discussed a few more matters with the director until they were done, and then they shook hands, exchanged numbers, and went out of the hall; Liam was still there, smiling sadly, his eyes wet, but he didn’t stop her and she didn’t look back else she would cry as well as she just couldn’t be weak.</p>
<p>Not in front of her ‘new parents’. She couldn’t just trust them and put her guard down around them. No men were to be trusted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand this is everything for this week! I'm so happy and excited that I finally got to bring this story to the daylight and I really, really hope you liked the beginning of this! You know it already, I'll be uploading this story each Friday and I'm really looking forward to y'all loving this story as much as I do. See ya next Friday and have a nice week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they were told the girl was jumpy, skittish, quiet and shy, they never imagined she would be just that much.</p><p>But they promised to be patient and kind, as they consciously picked that scared little girl from all of the others that, the director said, were better at socializing and really wanting to be adopted.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because they took by heart the promise to adopt someone who needed another chance, and if there was someone who truly needed it, it was Emily. </p><p>The director told them her story in one of their earlier meetings; Emily was a girl from a poor background of Fallabor. Her mother had breast cancer, a painful cancer that bit by bit took her life away, until she died when Emily was only 5 years old. </p><p>And because of that, Emily was left only with her father; the man was alcoholic, aggressive, frequently got into fights, had her all neglected. Every sparse amount of money he got, he lost it in gambles, resulting in Emily being poorly fed, all untidy, and getting sick quite often. </p><p>But for her it didn’t stop there, no; one day, shortly after Emily’s mother died,  her father, all drunk sexually assaulted her, and then abandoned her, running away to never be seen again, leaving her locked in her house. It was until a neighbor heard her screaming that they realized she was trapped in there that they came to her rescue and took her to received aid.</p><p>Then, when she was still at the hospital and under legal watch, apparently, they found out her mom had no close family to take charge of her, and her father’s relatives were all alcoholics, leaving no option but to send her to an orphanage in such traumatized state.</p><p>Because of all that, she was complicated: shy, quiet, jumpy, aloof. She only had one friend out from the multitude of kids there were at the orphanage. She barely ate. She didn’t sleep well. She wasn’t affectionate. She didn’t listen or communicated much.</p><p>But such story touched both their hearts, and after listening to it, with tears in his eyes, Wallace seriously determined they would be adopting Emily, and didn’t stop until it was done.</p><p>They chose her, they agreed it had to be her. They settled their decision of taking the next step in their relationship by adopting Emily with all the good intentions they could hold in their hearts.</p><p>Yet, all the determination in the world wouldn’t make things any easier.</p><p>For example, in those two weeks they had spent together, Wallace had been doing his best efforts to cook the most delicious dishes every day, but Emily barely ate them, and just sat with them around the table for dinner and played with the food on her plate until either Steven or Wallace allowed her to go to her room, even without finishing half of her dish.</p><p>And so that night, after lowering her head down enough to hide her face with her brown messy hair almost the whole time, she dared to ask for it herself.</p><p>She hummed at first, her brown eyes fixated on the table, not looking up to even face them, “Wallace...”</p><p>Well, at least she was calling them by their names now, after a whole week addressing both as ‘Mr. Stone’. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can I go to my room now?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered gently, though Steven could tell he was obviously faking it and pretending to be cool with Emily not eating the food that took him an hour to get done. “But, before you go, we wanted to talk about something.”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>“Uhum?”</p><p>“We... we’ve been thinking this for some time, and well…” he paused, as if trying to find the most appropriate words to not freak out Emily. “Steven and I decided that it would be good that you started to go see a therapist.”</p><p>She didn’t stare back at them even then, instead, she just remained unnervingly silent.</p><p>Steven cleared his throat, coming in his husband’s aid, “Wallace has always been fond of therapy, and even us have been in therapy a few times before, not particularly for some crisis, but because we regard it as necessary as any other health check-up. So, we want you to go as well, and, umm..."</p><p>He didn't know what else he could say. </p><p>And so, Wallace finished his sentence for him, "you’ll start next Friday, okay?”</p><p>She only nodded, drawing her hands to the skirt of the dark old dress she always wore and clenching the cloth between her fists.</p><p>“Okay, Emily. You can go now, just get the food back to the bowl and wash your dish.”</p><p>And she did, with that secretive pace and motions of hers, and then left as fast as she could.</p><p>The moment that with a tired sigh Wallace raised from his seat to go and wash his dishes, Steven’s PokéNav went off and he picked it up the moment he saw who was calling.</p><p>“Oh, Cynthia,” he said her name, half glad she was calling up after all that time, half putting up with his own frustration, “what a miracle!”</p><p>“Hah, well, you nerd, sometimes I remember you are my friend and decide to call you,” she said with a cheerful tone. “Is this a good moment to talk?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, we were just getting done with dinner,” and the moment he said that, Wallace approached him.</p><p>“I’ll wash your dish, Stevie.”</p><p>“Thanks, love,” he muttered under his breath and then received a small peck on the lips.</p><p>“Hah, say hello to Wallace from me.”</p><p>“Cynthia says hello.”</p><p>“Oh, Cynthia!” His husband answered, smiling faintly, bending over to reach the speaker of the phone. “How are you, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Fine, thanks for asking, beautiful!”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that,” and he walked again to the sink, giving Steven his proper space to talk with their friend, yet remaining close enough to be able to overhear the chat. </p><p>“He’s also fine, gorgeous as always.”</p><p>“Oh, Steven, how cheesy.”</p><p>“I’m not saying a lie, he looks gorgeous. And hot.”</p><p>That made Cynthia complain playfully, “dear lord, don’t get corny with Wallace while we are on the phone. You won’t make me third-wheel you two even when we are miles away from each other.”</p><p>But, at least, that gained him a more sincere grin from Wallace who was just too silently washing the dishes, with a slight frown on his face, too absorbed in his not so happy thoughts, Steven could tell.</p><p>“Anyways,” she resumed, and then, Steven could notice how her tone turned into a gossipy, curious one. “Stevs, you have something to tell me.”</p><p>“Ah, yes? What is it?”</p><p>She chuckled, gently “oh, stop playing dumb and tell me about your daughter! Gushing to me about the whole adoption process and then stop telling me about the matter once she’s with you is rude!”</p><p>He laughed halfheartedly, beginning to twist one lock of his hair, “so you know she’s already with us?”</p><p>“Everybody knows it by now. I mean, I can’t blame them, how not to be curious about Steven and Wallace Stone’s daughter? This is quite the event.”</p><p>Chuckling not so amused, but very tense instead, Steven replied, “sounds like I gotta rearrange some stuff then...”</p><p>If Cynthia would’ve been in front of him, she would’ve shook her head, impressed, “did you arrange stuff, then?”</p><p>He was going to be honest about it, “neither Wallace nor I want paparazzis and pink journalists to be messing up with her. She’s still too little, and we want to live at least these adjusting months without mediatic pressure. I had to make some calls and get to some agreements to make sure they won’t be making us go through some undesirable stuff.”</p><p>“Ah, the privileges of being influential and rich, you can pay for media’s silence.”</p><p>“You know how stubborn and disrespectful can pink journalists get, you've lived it on your own. So, I think I'm being nothing but reasonable here."</p><p>“Ah, you don’t have to remind me of how disrespectful they can get, I remember those times when I couldn’t even invite friends over at my house because they said I was in a fling with them or something and took all the shoots they made of us out of context…”</p><p>“Like, when they said you were Volkner’s side woman and that you were pregnant of his baby to tie him to you and make him break up his relationship?”</p><p>She growled at the ridiculous memory, “you know what? Don’t have mercy with media. If you allow them to get close they’ll be messing up, and this time we are talking about a little girl who can’t defend herself from those freaks with cameras.”</p><p>“Well, If you say everyone already knows Emily is here…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, pal. It’s not that serious,” she changed her tone to a more casual one. “Only thing that press all around is saying is that you adopted a girl and that the name is Emily. There’s not a single picture of her, and they don’t give many details either.”</p><p>“Well, at the very least they are showing respect to the little girl.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it respect, I’ll be calling it fear that the Vice President of Devon is going to sue them if they get any close to stalk her.”</p><p>That was true but… for Wallace’s tranquility, he preferred to have it this way, even if the solution seemed a bit exaggerated and corrupt, even.</p><p>“And, how’s Emily doing? How is she? You know, we all are aching to know something about her!"</p><p>"We all?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, Lance, Diantha, me..."</p><p>“She’s...” How to say it without sounding completely helpless? “She’s still adjusting to the house, y’know? She’s not that little so it’s taking her more time. Add to that that she’s very shy and doesn’t talk much.”</p><p>“Sounds like a mini you.”</p><p>He frowned, “hey, I talked.”</p><p>“To your rocks. I promised I’d forever remember that story your old man told us about you getting petty and refusing to talk to anyone, to bring it up in moment like this.”</p><p>Steven rolled his eyes, “well, then, you can tell Emily is a petty Steven, but not only when she gets mad, instead, all the time.”</p><p>Wallace chuckled lightly from besides the dishwasher, shaking his head.</p><p>And, maybe Cynthia also caught the pinch of hopelessness in his tone, “oh, Stevs, in all seriousness now,  just be patient, it must be weird to be alone in an orphanage and suddenly have to make up your mind and get used to have new parents after all that happened with your first parents."</p><p>Yes, Cynthia knew. Maybe not as much details as they knew, but she knew about Emily's past because somehow Steven thought she could be a good woman guidance for them.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah... That's what I tell myself all the time. I don't know, it might just be me that I'm a bit nervous since this is my first time raising someone..."</p><p> "I’m sure that with time she’ll be less and less shy. Give her time, she will get better eventually.”</p><p>He wished Cynthia was right.</p><p>“Also, she has really good parents, you’re a nice man and Wallace is so caring and sweet, like, who wouldn’t love him? He’s the husband material and he will be there with you all the time, and he already has the experience with Lisia, so don’t worry. Give her time and she’ll love you both.”</p><p>Those words at least were reassuring, suddenly he felt a little less frustrated.</p><p>“Just, don’t ramble about rocks around her if you want her to respect you.”</p><p>He laughed ironically, “such a joker as always, blondie.”</p><p>“Hah! That’s me. If you want to teach some good jokes to your daughter just call me up! You and Wallace suck at jokes, they are only funny to you two.”</p><p>“Just... let’s not allow Lance to make jokes around her.”</p><p>“Oh, of course not, that guy is sick. We’ll be taping his mouth, more so if Sidney and Phoebe are also there. One can count on those guys.”</p><p>“Hah... I promise someday I’ll invite you all over to meet her. Just remind me to lecture Lance and Sidney before it.”</p><p>“Take your time, there’s no rush. Just make sure that Emily loves you by that time else she’ll flee from you when she meets the awesome, super cool and strongest Auntie Cynthia!”</p><p>“You wish.”</p><p>After a gentle silence, Cynthia said, “anyways, I gotta go now. I was just about to go to sleep but I wanted to call you up to check up on you.”</p><p>“Okay, then, blondie. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, nerd. And, good luck. You'll see everything will get better.”</p><p>And they hung up.</p><p>And then, behind him, he heard a loud sigh, and later Wallace walked to his direction, drew a chair with him, and took a seat right beside him, holding his hand immediately.</p><p>“Cynthia is really something,” Steven stated, panting.</p><p>“She’s just excited,” Wallace added, indulgently. "Everyone must be pretty excited, I mean, some expected this for years."</p><p>And even if it was going to sound bitter and desperate, Steven said, “if they only knew...”</p><p>They sighed together, squeezing hands as Wallace bent to his side, resting his tired head over Steven’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, I know this looks nothing like those happy pictures of the pamphlets at the adoption center, but... Emily is a good girl, she’s only-”</p><p>“Scared?”</p><p>“She’s been through bad shit, bad shit I can't even imagine how hard was to endure. It’s only natural she’s acting like this. We can’t demand her to give us her trust right away after all that’s happened to her. We have to earn it.”</p><p>“I know… I know we have build this up, to earn her trust, but... sometimes, it stings a little bit, you know?”</p><p>It surely stung, and it all the way stung Wallace, Steven would even dare to affirm it stung Wallace the most out of the two, yet his husband had been blessed with a patience Steven could only envy.</p><p> “Hopefully, therapy will help.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right...”</p><p>“Emily is adorable and I'm sure there's a sweet kid below all that emotional barrier… she just needs a proper therapy to shake her from her shock. And the therapist I got her is a good one, there were nothing but good rates and compliments in her web site, she’s specialized in this.”</p><p>As always, Wallace had to be this optimistic sunshine who saw beauty and potential in everyone and every little detail.</p><p>“We’ll be fine, Steven,” and he lifted up his face just a little, to peck Steven’s neck. “It’s only a matter of time...”</p><p>Wallace was for sure making his best effort to reassure him and put up with his frustration. Yet... Steven kept in mind that this was especially hard for Wallace since he had been the one to be more enthusiastic about this whole process from the very beginning, and so, the one to have the hardest time when it came down to Emily being so harshly elusive at them.</p><p>And so, with all the intention to comfort his husband, Steven shook his head and said, “for now… wanna go to bed already? You look tired, love.”</p><p>Of course this new routine had Wallace tired and a bit unbalanced. It was all written on his face that he missed attending the gym and preparing himself for contests in the sake of taking care of a girl who barely thanked it. </p><p>So, giving in, he nodded, smiling with a tired grin, looking heavy lidded, even, “would you pet my hair and give me kisses until I fall asleep?”</p><p>An even if he was lowkey going to regret it...</p><p>“I will watch one of your pointless reality shows too if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Because, yes, they were pointless and predictable, but watching them together made Wallace happy.</p><p>“Yay, you are the best, Stevie.”</p><p>And after briefly kissing, the headed to their bedroom to call it a day.</p><p>And even if he was tired and a bit taken aback, Wallace kept smiling and commenting his reality shows cheerfully while resting his head on Steven's lap, brushing off all the overthinking with that optimism of his.</p><p>But, Steven was ashamed to admit out loud that that he couldn’t really share his husband’s optimism, that this terrible pit in his stomach was refusing to leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! For this chapter I just want to tell you that I'm sorry if you found any typo or random mistake in the text; I couldn't proofread this one with as much care and listen as I do with my works, since the charger of my laptop burned in flames (literally) and I can't use my laptop until I buy a new one, and so, I had to proofread and edit this from my sister's laptop which doesn't even has the word software hehe. </p><p>But anyways, I hope you all had liked this one chapter! I'm very excited for this story so I worked on this with much love and care even if my charger decided to plot against me and just blow up.</p><p>And, before finishing this note, I want to thank all my awesome friends that had been so supportive to this story and to me! Your support has been very encouraging since this is my first time posting about an OC and I'm nervous about it, and I want to thank you all!</p><p>Okay, now, all these being said, thank you for reading! See y'all next week with more! Have a nice weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the door got opened and Steven walked in, he found Wallace sitting in the living room in the middle of reading his novel; Wallace knew he looked fabulous, with his teal hair tied up in a messy bun, his black long-sleeved shirt and his white high-waisted slacks. And even if Steven’s eyes shone at the beautiful sight of him, he also looked at him compassionately, a bit guilty, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After making sure he wouldn’t miss the page he was reading, Wallace raised from the couch, and smiling, approached him, only to have Steven hugging him, tightly, lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back, good-looking,” Wallace greeted him, affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven lifted his head gently to meet his gaze, and then he motioned a kiss, one Wallace wouldn’t be rejecting; and even if it barely lasted, it still felt sweet and comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Walls,” he put a hand to his cheek. “I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Playfully, he chuckled, “Oh, as if…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven faked indignation, “I really did miss you, hottie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that made him blush, laughing, “I know that between dealing with all those business people you barely get a chance to miss me, but thank you for the sweet-talking anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven got even closer and tenderly placed a hand to his cheek, “I really did miss you all day, I couldn’t wait for the moment to be back home to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And once more, they kissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your day today, mmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, y’know. The novel I’m reading is incredible; Laura is about to walk out on Sebastian a day before their wedding! I’m aching to see that jerk’s reaction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even if that made Steven chuckle, he still looked indulgently at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooing, he said, “I promise next week I’ll take my free days from work so you can also go out and make your stuff. I don’t want you to stay here all the time like a housekeeper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, really,” Wallace added in a gentle, careless tone. “I mean, I needed a break from media and the spotlight and oh god I’m enjoying it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was being serious there, not just saying something to soothe Steven’s worries and put them to rest; after all, being a famous coordinator and gym leader sometimes got tiring, more so when there constantly were people paying all their attention to him and he had to look good and collected all the time. This indeed felt like such a good break from all the madness a celebrity like him had to go through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And, besides, if you didn’t go to work who else would buy me all my treats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven rolled his eyes, smirking, “yourself, you clown. You have enough money for yourself that you barely need mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be true, but it’s funnier to spend your money. Besides, you pick jewels better than I do since you’re the rock nerd here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve told you thousands of times before that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jewels and rocks are not the same,” Wallace finished his sentence playfully. “Anyways, stop pouting now and go to the dining room, dinner is ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks, baby, I’ll go and wash my hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they parted, Wallace headed to the base of the staircase, and from there he called his daughter’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily! Dinner is ready!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As always, he didn’t receive an answer, but he assumed Emily heard him either way and was going to join them at any time, silently, the way she always did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he headed back to the kitchen, and soon his husband joined him to help him serving the food and taking the nourishments and bowls to the table where they would have dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they were gathered there, sitting one next to each other, about to start eating, but Emily wasn’t there yet. And she had already taken more time than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is she taking so long? I’m hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Stevie. I’ll go get her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he headed back to the aisle, walking upstairs, directing to Emily’s room; he hadn’t been there much in those three weeks, only a few times to make sure it was clean and tidy, but then again Emily always had her space in order if that could prevent her from requesting help from others and so having contact with someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he got in front of that silent room, he knocked on the door delicately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace waited for several seconds to no reply; he was starting to get nervous now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had to remain collected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Emily, dinner is ready, Steven is already in the table and waiting on us, so, please, come and join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, she didn’t make a noise, not even the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that unnerved him, but trying to keep his temper, he gently knocked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily, please, just eat a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, her silence was starting to worry him; what if it wasn’t that she didn’t want to respond but instead that she couldn’t respond? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The simple thought of it, of something happening to Emily while he wasn’t watching... Wallace never twisted the doorknob without her permission, but that time he was concerned and did it right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was locked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily, please, open the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily... open the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, he heard tiny footsteps approaching the door, and when he was about to sigh in relief, the gate was opened and he met a pair of angry dark eyes staring up at him accusingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his ability to master his facial expressions and perform with confidence and coolness crumbled to pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily, please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry," she said, harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, he tried to keep it gentle and address her sweetly, “you gotta eat something, I don’t want you to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m. Not. Hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the most of a fully awake Emily he’d seen in three weeks, but he never wished it would be like this. Not like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His little heart felt like giving in already and letting Emily do as she pleased because she was hurt and scared; however, he could listen to Juan's and Meredith's voices in his mind telling him to also be assertive, to put Emily back on her tracks when needed to, remining him that kids needed some discipline and call outs every now and then if one didn't want them to turn into spoiled brats who ruled themselves and never listened to their parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, before verbalizing his next sentence, Wallace mentally repeated to himself Juan's words about how commanding Emily some orders wouldn't kill either of them, but only would help to set necessary boundaries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, with a firm voice, he commanded her to do as he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily, come out of your room and go to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won't.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and eat. It’s an order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl seemed distressed, and was shaking, and so, with a rage Wallace didn't know where came from, she replied, merciless, “y-you c-can’t tell me what to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But kids also were smart and completely capable of understanding reasons, and for that, trying to remain collected, he was willing to explain his reasons to her, “listen, I'm doing this for-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't care!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Y-you’re not my father and you won't ever be! I don't have to obey you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Em-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she smashed the door on his face, too abruptly, making him flinch because she actually got to hit his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before Wallace could even process what had just happened, he felt hot tears filling his eyes and a deep pain inside his chest, making his throat feel like burning from all the words he didn’t even get to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to insist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he just rushed to his own room where he began crying; he really didn’t want to, no, he wished he could be dealing with this better than that, to be stronger, but he felt so overwhelmed by the feeling, and Emily’s mean words just echoed inside his head over and over again as if she was there repeating them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘<em>You’re not my father!</em>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘<em>And you won't ever be.</em>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt so much, even if he tried to not take it personally, even if he tried to understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace quickly wiped his endless tears when he listened to Steven's footsteps echoing closer an closer, until he walked in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace is every-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he looked away, ashamed, the moment Steven noticed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sniffed and shook his head, “nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven panted, unconvinced, “I heard the door smashing, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace remained silent because he didn't want to let his frustration win and get the best of him, but apparently, Steven could read through that silence, and so, he shook his head, incredulous, certainly not contented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, did Emily-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept crying, bitterly, wordless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace, tell me. What did she do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She…” He sighed, distressed. “She wasn't opening the door, and after I insisted a bit, she did, and she said she wasn’t hungry... and then... when I told her to go and eat she yelled at me saying... I had no right to tell her what to do cause I’m not her father and I won't ever be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The simple memory of that was enough to bring more tears to his eyes. He felt so dumb and useless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't fucking believe it!" Steven exclaimed, voice full of indignation. "After all you do for her she dares to treat you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven didn't even know that Emily had in fact got him hurt when smashing the door. But Wallace wouldn't tell him either, not if this was going to be his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was painful to see, it made him utterly sad to see Steven angry at Emily just because of something he couldn't manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, wanting that to stop, Wallace called his name between sobs, “Steven, please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please nothing, Wallace! I swear to god,” Steven sighed, angry. “I’m going to talk to her and let her know that no one speaks to you like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Steven, no!” Wallace cried. “If you go and do that the one I’ll be upset with will be you and not her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She made you cry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s just seven!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes it worse, Wallace! She can’t treat you like that! I can't put up with her being so mean to you and getting away with it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been knew this was going to happen, for fucks sake!” He was growing desperate each time. “What were you expecting, huh? That Emily would jump straight into our arms after the piece of shit she had as a father just fucked up her life and left? We promised we would be patient and would earn her trust!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven also was losing his temper as suddenly he was also heavy breathing and getting red and shaking, “I wasn’t expecting this! Okay? From all stupid things I expected this wasn't one of them. Not even you can ignore anymore the fact that Emily is just so indifferent and... so frustrating! So freaking frustrating that at times I only think all of this was-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He abruptly stopped himself before he could say something cruel, but for Wallace the damage was already done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, merciless, he inquired, “this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was what, Steven?! Don't be a coward now and finish your sentence!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping back, he shook his head, and replied with a whisper, “I didn’t mean that. You know I didn't mean what you are thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You meant it,” Wallace added sourly, with indignation. “You... you think this was a mistake, am I wrong? You are regretting it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Steven, if you weren’t convinced to do this you could have told me before we got her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Wallace, I didn’t mean that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if his sobs were becoming quite uncontrollable now, Wallace used a firm tone, “Then the fuck you meant, huh? Do i seriously have to remind <em>you</em> that Emily is our daughter forever and not until the moment she stops doing what you want her to and doesn’t follow your stupid expectations? Did you really forget what was the whole point of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growing guiltier and guiltier, Steven denied it even with his hands this time, “Wallace, please, listen-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Steven, now you listen to me and listen well because I won't repeat it. We’ve been happily married for years now, but if you ever do wrong to MY daughter out of your fucking ‘regrets’ I’m going to leave you and take her with me, so play your cards carefully because as much as I love you I won't be picking you over her, never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven’s skin became pale, so pale as his lips tensed and his jaw tightened and his whole being began to shake; Wallace could swear the life escaped his very body at his harsh words, and how it wouldn't, if he had ended up touching his specially sensitive fiber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wallace...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope we’re clear now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arms, sitting down in the bed, panting, face all red and now with a bitter taste lingering on his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace, I didn’t mean that,” he sounded desperate now, scared like a kid caught up doing wrong. “O-Of course I'm not regretting this, h-how would I-I?. I'm just impatient, yes, I've always been, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven was absolutely freaking out over his silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Wallace, both of you are my family, I wouldn't ever do something to make you or make her wrong, I love you two, and I’m happy that you two are here, a-and I live to protect you and-” all those declarations came out rashly, helpless, regret clear in Steven’s voice.  “I-I... This was a moment of stupidity, don't even mind what I said, just...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven reached out for him, trying to embrace him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, love, let's just…” His voice even quivered; if he pushed a little harder, Steven would cry, and Wallace was just so upset that he wouldn't care if that happened.  “Let’s just drop this, okay? Forget I said anything. Let's go have dinner and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry anymore. Eat alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, honey, I don’t want to upset you further, I promise I'll behave this time, please...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t get mad if you go and eat alone, you know I hate playing those games. Just... Leave me alone for some minutes, I don't really want to be close to you at this particular moment, so, please, give me space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, knowing that insisting would only make things worse, Steven left his side without any other word; whatever he said to that point would sound somehow ironical, so it was better to remain quiet, even if his haunted facial expression said that he wanted to do all the opposite and just apologize and for the hell of it make sure Wallace wasn’t going to ever leave him for being a bad parent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And once he was left alone, once more, he began to sob, trying to be as silent as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down, Wallace understood his husband's concerns; he was right when he said that Emily was so indifferent and frustrating, and just like Steven, it made him upset and sad. Of course he felt each of his efforts going to waste, of course he felt like running out of motivation to do things right every day, of course the doubt kept him awake at nights, making him wonder endlessly if that would ever change, if Emily would hate them until she was old enough to escape or if she would eventually change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as scary and frustrating and upsetting it all was, he would never dare to even consider Emily as a mistake; her existence couldn’t be a mistake, saving her from the awful and messy dread her life had been couldn’t be a mistake, it wouldn’t ever be. And for that he was so mad at Steven. Even if he was sure Steven really didn’t mean that and indeed just spoke out of the desperation he had been bottling up for the sake of working well as decent emotional support for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet... Maybe it was just easier to place these terrible feelings in Steven who could always fight him back, than in Emily, who as mean as she could be, was still a defenseless and hurt girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was just too much to think of, making him feel like his emotions and silly feelings were about to overflow him, and for that, Wallace didn't hesitate much longer to pick up his PokèNav and call Juan to vent to him; after all, </span>
  <span>Juan always knew what to do or say, and if he didn’t know, he always knew how to listen, carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fairly late for Emily to still be awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was really, really hungry, to the point hunger made her dizzy and gave her nausea, to the point where she wouldn’t be getting any sleep until she fed herself with something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, silently, she opened her door and emerged from her room, wearing the old nightgown she had used ever since she arrived at the orphanage, and started walking through the corridor, tiptoeing carefully to not wake up anyone. Surely her ‘dads’ were angry at her after what she had done, so it was better off to not have to deal with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, things wouldn’t go as planned; when she arrived to the kitchen to get herself some food, sitting around the little table was Wallace, with a cup of tea standing by the book he had been reading all those days. And the sight of him put her heart in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been rude to him after all, and what if he decided to punish her? What if he was twice as rude in return? He had the right to do so since now he was in charge of her and... god, what if he hurt her? She was helpless, and now her head was beginning to spin and her throat to get dry and raspy and her fingertips to shake and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could flee, Wallace realized she was there, and for a moment, Emily felt her heart stopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hello, Emily,” he greeted her with a casual tone, and then went back to his reading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t he going to add anything else? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t he... wasn’t he going to scowl her? To call her out? To hit her, to...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed the page, took a sip from his tea, rested his chin on his hand and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t seem like he was going to do anything else, so, coyly, with her guard up she walked to the cupboard looking for anything to eat, whatever, she was so hungry and she needed anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cereals. That was a nice idea; she would get cereals, some milk, eat quickly and then leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the fridge, there was still a bit of milk, and when she looked for the flakes...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh. Those were too high for her to reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What to do...? She had already the milk on her hands, if she just left it there it would be weird, besides there wasn’t anything else she was willing to eat and... and...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily? Do you need anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So tense, so with her guard up, she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do you want cereals?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gimme a sec,” he raised from his seat to get beside the cupboard and help her getting food. “Ah, Emily, you gotta forgive me, we only have my diet cereals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I-It's f-fine...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took them, and lent them to her, “I’ll make sure to buy you something you like, that at least has some kind of flavor,” and then, Wallace stared at her eyes, smiling so gently. “But, if it suits you better, you can pour some sugar on your bowl, at least this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he lent the box to her, and they met gazes, “here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes... his eyes were puffy and red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had he been crying?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it clicked on her mind that maybe he cried because of what she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was… surprising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did she really make him cry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was too calmed when she stepped in the kitchen, so she couldn’t say it had been all due to the novel he was reading so excitedly. He didn’t have tear stains on his cheeks, the only sign were his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily tried to flow with it, to rush to eat her cereals so she could satiate her need as fast as possible and leave soon, but when she took a seat in the corner of the table opposite to Wallace, now that he was wearing his nightclothes, she could glimpse it</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bruise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear now; she had really hit him with the door, the realization somehow made her blood feel like dropping to her feet, and the guilt travel all over her body in the form of chills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, did she hit him with the door and hence made him cry and even though he was acting so kind to her? Why? If her words were so disrespectful to him and her actions had been only reprehensive, why didn’t he punish her? Why didn't he beat her back? Why did he cry instead?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that persistent anticipation, and her guard up just in case Wallace decided to make a move, she ate her cereals, shocked by the fact that the man just remained silent reading his novel and then just kindly said goodnight to her when Emily announced her departure, without punishments, without sour insults, just kind words, respectful manners and warm smiles through puffy eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys! Ngl this chapter made me a bit sad proofread haha you know I love Wallace and it's hard to see him putting up with stuff like this and acting like a sunshine still. But, welp. This would be all for this week! As always, I want to thank you all for reading this and supporting me, and I hope you are enjoying this read:) Love you all guys! Have a very nice weekend, I'll be seeing you around! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even if this one meeting was important, Steven could barely pay attention to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could think of was Wallace and Emily. Wallace taking Emily with him. Emily growing to hate him more. Being left. Wallace avoiding him. Wallace…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he even knew it, the meeting had finished, and like an automaton, he headed back to his office, to drown himself in job with hopes of forgetting for a while how much of a terrible parent and husband he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, just when he was about to dive into the large amount of documents waiting for him at his desk, his PokèNav went off and he picked it up quickly, thinking that at such hour it could be Wallace, and if it was Wallace of course he was going to answer it without making him wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, nerd!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, it was Cynthia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How silly was him, expecting Wallace’s call as if he was some hesitating crush and not his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, hello, Cynthia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she caught the tone of disappointment in his words, because she immediately proceeded to ask, “is this a good moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven knew Cynthia was calling with the sole purpose of gossiping a bit and then ask him about Emily, yet, he didn’t feel like sharing any details since he had already messed it up, and was so ashamed of himself and the whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice quivered a bit, “not really,” he replied, seriously. “I’m about to go in an important meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the precise moment in which his dad decided to walk in, only to grimace at his obvious lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she surely sounded taken aback, “well, then. Guess I’ll call you in another moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then, bye, Steven! Have a nice day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he hung up, tossing his Nav aside, not really caring to look at his dad, who was there to give away some documents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave them in the desk,” was all Steven said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Joseph wasn’t about to ditch the whole matter, he stood in front of him for longer than required, and then, asked:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Steven?” At his silent reaction, he added something else. “I felt like you were rather absentminded at the meeting, and even if now you are free you turned Cynthia down with an excuse… did anything happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as talking about it felt like exposing himself, Steven couldn’t keep quiet about it for much longer; he wasn’t going to deceive anyone, after all, specially not his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not feeling very good today," but that was vague and obvious. "I mean, I...” he sighed. “Wallace and I argued.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was so painful to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad only panted, taking the seat in front of him, staring indulgently at him, “so it’s about the husband. Would you mind telling me what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my fault…” that remark needed to be done for sure. “We’ve been struggling a lot with Emily, and so she said some mean stuff to Wallace, and of course that when he told me it made me mad, but then… I let the frustration get the best of me, and I ended saying stupid things and making Wallace understand that basically I thought Emily was a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joseph grimaced for a second, “damn…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace was very mad at me, he said…” Steven didn’t even want to repeat that out loud, the simple idea was terrible and heart-wrecking. “I thought that for him it also had been the heat of the moment, that eventually he would get better but… I’m afraid I hurt his feelings for real. He’s avoiding me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Joseph was forming some opinion of all that, an opinion that was evidently stood by Wallace’s side of the argument, but he held back from telling Steven the obvious about how bad he had reacted and how mean he had been, “avoiding you how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “he isn’t talking to me. Of course, we still had dinner together yesterday and all, but he read and read, until Emily joined us late, then he just kept silent. He wasn’t as noisy as usual when he was watching his reality show, and when we went to sleep he didn’t talk to me or kissed me goodnight as he always does. It’s not like he’s ghosting me, it’s just that… I feel it pains him to talk to me because I really, really hurt his feelings. Well, me and Emily did, but Emily is the kid here, so... that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Joseph sighed, “poor man… I can actually understand Wallace, I felt so undervalued and like my efforts were a waste each time you didn’t behave and your mom snapped at me not snapping at you, and then blamed it all on me working all day when I did it all so you two could live well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, he didn’t need the extra guilt from childhood memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, Steven, you really did him wrong by acting in that way, I saw with my very own eyes how illusioned Wallace was about Emily and suggesting she was a mistake was a very low hit, let’s hope the girl didn’t hear you because that would be hurtful for sure,” but after the little scowl, he shook his head. “Yet, I know you, and I know you might had said it in the middle one of those damned impatience fits of yours. I know you didn’t really mean it, you wouldn’t mean something like that. But even though. you hurt Wallace’s feelings, you know it and admit it, so, why don’t you apologize?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t care if it was going to sound stupid, “I don’t want to bother him. What if he gets angrier at me being insistent and clingy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Wallace would appreciate a lot a proper apology. He needs to feel your love and support, Steven, if you feel frustrated about this whole matter he must feel twice. He sounds like he’s very fragile and demoralized at the moment, so, have a nice gesture with him when you think he’s willing to receive it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? Take a free day tomorrow, I’ll take charge of everything else. Spend the day with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Steven. I hate to see you down like this, and I hate to think Wallace is even worse. I want you two to be fine, for Emily. At the moment she’s the top priority.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven took by heart his father’s advice; that day he headed back to Sootopolis thinking of how he’d apologize to Wallace, what he would say to make him feel better and mend his mistake, rehearsing his lines while he flew in the back of Skarmory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, when he was back home things didn’t go as planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace simply ordered a pizza and over the cartoon left a note saying that they could be having a slice whenever they felt like; what meant Emily was most likely eating in her own room, while Wallace was eating in the living room, watching a reality show out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And because of that Steven had to eat alone in the dining room, feeling absolutely sorry of himself, so embarrassed, but when he finished, he remembered his dad’s words and resolved that he couldn’t let a minute more without Wallace knowing he was so ashamed of what he did. And for that, he headed to the living room, using the rush of boldness he finally got, only to find Wallace barely paying attention to his show while he dropped Diantha’s name every now and then to the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven waited patiently for Wallace to finish, but his talk with Diantha was becoming endless, and when he thought he had been silent for too long and went to have a look, Wallace was now talking to Flannery, and she seemed to be spilling quite the tea because she wouldn’t stop gushing at the phone, and Steven began to feel the impatience building inside of him to the point he decided it was better off to relocate some rocks of his shelters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when he was finally over, and saw in the clock that it was already late, he went to check up on Wallace…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that stirred Steven’s feelings; because Wallace looked tired, very tired, so damn fragile and yet so achingly gorgeous; and Steven couldn’t help but reproachfully ask himself how in the world did he dare to make this man upset, what was in his mind when he messed up with his illusions and efforts and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven didn’t hesitate; he brought a fuzzy blanket to the living room and covered Wallace with it, then, he turned the lights off, heading back to the bedroom, swearing that next morning the first thing he’d do was going to be to apologize to his precious, kind and infinitely wise husband and mend the little cut he did in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that night, when Steven went to sleep, the bed felt a bit cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt someone shaking his arm and so snapping him from his slumber out of the sudden, and when he opened his teal eyes, disoriented, he was greeted by the room all colored in a shade of blue, the sound of the drizzling outside, the warmth of a fluffy blanket, and the look of Steven’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He exclaimed, mumbling, quite startled. “What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“7 A.M.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn... wasn't he talking to Flannery just some minutes ago? Did he really fall asleep on the couch like that and slept there all night through? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the realization that the blanket covering him hadn’t been there when he first laid on the couch, which meant Steven had to be the one putting it there, Wallace started to feel guilty; maybe Steven thought he did it on purpose to not have to share the bed with him, and even if, somehow, Wallace in fact had been avoiding him those last days evening, he planned to join him in the bedroom anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was awful, he didn’t need to make things worse and about tenser than how they already were. He hadn’t intended this, but his body-clock decided to prank him it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, oddly enough, Steven didn’t seem mad or offended. No, his face was displaying a rather sweet expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you let me sleep so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven chuckled, “you looked very tired. It felt like a sin to wake you up to take you to the bed when you looked so comfortable here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, I made you tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That loose statement made Wallace smile for once, ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At 7 A.M?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I had to wake up early today, after all, it’s an important date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, for a second, he forgot Emily was booked for that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right after he reminded him, Steven took a seat by his side, and then, grabbed his hand and softly kissed the knuckles, taking his sweet time with each. Later, he just sighed deeply, drawing their laced hands close to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Wallace, for what I said the other day…” His tone was serious, solemn, breathy, almost like a whisper, subtle as the sound of the raindrops smacking against the windows. “I’m not even gonna discuss if I meant it or not, I just want to apologize for my behavior, I didn’t react in the best way I could and I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings instead of supporting you. I love you and I hate to see you sad for my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed, it had hurt him a lot and thinking about it all stung him each time, yet, Steven was apologizing sincerely now, and he couldn’t push him too much more either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, darling…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not okay,” he frowned, slightly. “I made a horrible suggestion and I want you to know that I’m taking responsibility for it. I won’t escape the blame or brush off the bad feelings I triggered on you, no… If you have something you want to tell me I’ll listen to it, because I do care for you and I'm going to accept the consequences of my actions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace sighed, looking away, suddenly feeling so damn weak and vulnerable, “well… I really thought it was cruel that, after all Emily’s been through you allowed yourself to consider her as a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I was cruel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it infuriated me that you acted like this even if we chose her together and you showed absolute agreement to adopt her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even if the words felt like getting stuck in his throat, he continued, “I felt so very alone at this, so frustrated, so fucking useless, like my efforts weren’t worth it because neither you nor Emily could see or appreciate them… I felt… I’m feeling quite cornered here. I’m running out of ideas of what to do, and… I don’t want to run out of options. Thinking that I might not be capable of getting this to work… is haunting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling it, Steven shook his head, “I’m so very sorry that I left you alone at this, even if it was for the shortest second… I…” His husband also sounded like having a hard time staring at the ugly feelings. “I promise I’ll change it, I’ll be more patient with Emily, I’ll be more patient in general, and I promise I’ll support you more in hard moments instead of just making them harder. I’ll behave with the affective responsibility expected of a parent, I swear, you won’t have to worry anymore...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the moment when Wallace also gave in, because he just couldn’t remain angry at his beloved Steven for too long, “I’m sorry too, Steven. I’m sorry that I said I was going to leave you… I know that’s a sensitive fiber of yours and I feel bad for bringing it up in the middle of an argument.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t feel guilty, I really needed someone to put me back on my tracks. And I’m sorry that I didn't reach out for you sooner, it’s just that I didn’t know how, I felt like I’d only hurt you further if I did…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace had to blink very quickly to prevent the tears from forming in his eyes, “no, no, it’s alright,” his voice quivered a bit by the lump on his throat, and he took his time to resume his speech. “I thought you were mad at me for what I said about leaving and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice cut off in a sob as a little tear slid down his cheek, and Steven cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are so silly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, w-we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Wallace incorporated as Steven got closer to him, and then, he allowed his husband to wrap him between his arms, hugging him tight, so tight to his chest, that his afflicted heart felt warm again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>I adore you, Wallace</em>,” Steven said in Sootopolitan, which always added a layer of utmost seriousness and solemnity to his declarations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Me too, love...</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he didn’t switch languages yet, “<em>you are the love of my life, always remember that I love you and appreciate you, no matter what. Don’t ever feel undervalued or useless, because everything you do is so very worth it.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as he played with his teal, long locks, Steven planted a kiss to his forehead, one that made his lids flutter as he found so much comfort in the scent of his skin, the heat of his embrace, the tone of his voice, the softness of his lips delicately pecking him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is going to be alright,” Steven then said back in his own language. “Emily starts therapy today, I'll be taking a day off today so I can spend the day with you both without rushes..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made him happier than expected, "for real?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I talked with Dad yesterday and he told me he could take care of work for today... So we'll be all day together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about we bought some groceries and had a movie date in the evening, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," he chuckled, still in a weepy tone. "That sounds lovely. I'd like Emily to join us but I don't think she'll want too..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, Steven cooed, to peck the top of his head, "It's fine, Walls... therapy will go just fine, she’ll get better, you’ll see. She’ll get better, and she’ll love you, and... Everything will be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded like a prayer, one Wallace wanted to hold on to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, well… drink your tea, dear, please. I made it with all my love for you and I don’t want it to run cold before you even try it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking off the tears, Wallace stared at Steven’s eyes and smiled, “yeah, love, I’ll try it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, he reached out for the mug and… It was delicious. Steven had learned to prepare it well. As he drank, the warm sensation stole soft hums from him, until…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That thing, in your arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a bruise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace could tell him that, it was the result of his struggling with Emily the other day, that it was the living mark of his failure, the representation of his incompetence and uselessness, yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Milotic, she… threw some ‘love’ bubbles at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The spoiled creature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t one to talk, Steven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were some secrets better to keep, weren’t there? Some little sacrifices to do out of love. Some memories he’d save in his heart and would keep locked there for Emily to not suffer because of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah… he was beginning to understand Meredith and Joseph a bit more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, laughing away the useless facts that would only break this little harmony of the drizzling morning, that was how they began the day; with hot tea, fresh apologies, and all the will to get Emily ready for her first therapy session.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sitting next to Steven and Wallace in the waiting room, staring blankly at the main gate as the other men talked to each other with low voices, yet, using those loving tones Emily knew they only reserved for each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day, they took her to the therapist. Well, she had been seeing a therapist before, right after that... </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened with her 'father'; She was the orphanage’s therapist, and Emily didn’t have good memories of her. She just pushed her to talk, to remember awful things Emily only wished she could forget, and also would get mad if she didn’t answer her questions. And because of all that, she was nervous beyond words, feeling it all in her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing she intended to let Steven and Wallace know, anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some more minutes, finally, one of the doors was opened and from it came out a boy, smiling broadly, rushing to meet his mother: the therapist gave the woman a final speech before turning to face them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily Stone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, that wasn’t her name, even if now all of her official documents said so, it wasn't-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is her,” Wallace replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very nice to meet you, Mr. Wallace Stone, and you too, Mr. Steven Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Emily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very nice to meet you, Emily, my name is María,” she smiled faintly with a warm smile, sincere, respectful. “May you come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded coyly, though, deep down she felt so relieved that the therapist was a woman; it had been a long while since she last was around a woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, she raised from her seat and before following the therapist she gave Steven and Wallace one last glance to what both men grinned gently at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will wait for you here,” Steven uttered, calmly, as he held Wallace’s hand between his and notably squeezed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she looked away with a nod, starting to follow the therapist to the room she was heading to. And once there, Emily was quite impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the orphanage, she had to meet the therapist in an office so cold as the director’s one; there were only books all around, uncomfortable chairs, ugly figures spread all across the desk. But that wasn’t an office at all, instead, it looked more like a playroom, with lots of colorful toys scattered all over the place, shelves full of coloring books and fantasy tales, drawers with pencil colors, watercolors, pens, stickers, paint brushes and much more artistic items. The walls were painted with beautiful pastel colors and she could hear some nice piano music coming from a little stereo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Emily, where do you want to seat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit hesitant, Emily placed herself over a yellow chair that was around a little white table which already had some pencils and sheets laying over it. María did the same so they could meet gazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Emily, now I have to make you some questions, you are free to answer them only if you want to, and of course, you can share just the details you’re comfortable with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>María’s voice… it was soothing, sweet, patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it alright for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as I already said, I’m María and I’m a psychologist who works in therapy; do you know what a psychologist like me does?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily nodded, subtly, “you… listen to people and make annotations and give advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Yeah, that’s a part of my job,” she paused for a brief second. “Now, Emily… why do you think you are here for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven said that therapy is always necessary,” she replied quickly, almost automatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s Steven’s perspective and it’s true, but… why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think you are here for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, she looked away, playing with her fingers, “because… Steven and Wallace want to fix me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fix you… so, do you think there’s something about you that needs to be fixed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several things. Her whole existence, basically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But again, she just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind telling me, or do you want to stop here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That alternative surprised her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can stop now if I want to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, this isn’t about pushing you to talk. There’s plenty to do in here so we can stop talking whenever you feel like doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was certainly new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the orphanage she was forced to talk and scowled when she didn’t elaborate about ugly details because ‘she wasn’t cooperating’; the whole time she was blamed for the therapy not working on her because she was too stubborn and indisposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But María wasn’t pushing her, nor even straightforwardly jumping to the gross details even if it was obvious she pretty much knew them by now, as Emily was fully aware that they all kept her health record; she was instead patiently waiting for her to share whatever thing she felt like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so… that gave her a small wish to make this easier for both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, Emily still couldn’t let her guard down, “you won’t tell Steven and Wallace what I tell you, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if that was a rude sign of mistrust, María didn’t get offended, “we therapist have an ethical guideline, and one of our rules is that everything we talk in therapy has to stay as confidential. As you are a kid, I should give feedback to Steven and Wallace every now and then because they are responsible of you, but that would be just in case I needed them to do something in specific to help our process, for example, if I needed them to take you to a nutritionist expert if I saw you needed a better diet, just in cases like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… everything will be a secret and they won’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless your secrets involve illegal matters, yeah, I’ll keep everything as a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The suggestion made her chuckle, ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, well, Emily? Is there anything you want to share?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where could she start from? How was she even going to tell this woman all that had happened to her? Did she really want to talk about that, even if the memories had been tormenting her a lot lately?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I… draw it instead? I like drawing better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you can, Emily. there are plenty of materials you can use in the drawers, feel free to grab whatever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Briefly, Emily stood, suddenly getting comfortable, and attracted to all sorts of art materials, she ended up picking watercolors, a big box of crayons, a bit of glitter and at last, glue. Once she gathered everything that caught up her attention enough, she returned to her seat and started to work on it, getting really focused on her artwork, even forgetting for a second that María was there, watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, when she finished it and appreciated her not so beautiful work, she lent it to María, who stared curiously at her drawing; there was an angel with glitter, next to it a couch with a girl and a man on top of her, another man near them, and a lot of red watercolor in the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who did she want to deceive? It was an ugly painting, as ugly as everything she did back at the orphanage, everything that gained her call outs and intrusive questions from the teachers and caretakers...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But María didn’t grimace, no; she stared as if she had presented to her an average drawing of a girl smiling under a sun with a smiling face as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to explain it to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, and then, pointed at the glitter angel, “that’s my mom. She’s an angel now. She told me she would be looking after me from heaven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, she’s a beautiful angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, she skipped at the couch scene, “that’s… when my father… he…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to verbalize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the girl on the couch,” and that looked like enough explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me more about it? For example, why is there another man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With full honesty, she shook her head, “no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even if she was expecting María to insist and call her out for being indisposed, the woman smiled slightly, reassuringly, “well, thank you for sharing this with me. You are in fact a very good artist, Emily. Would you mind if you drew something more for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel. That’s all I want you to draw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, was María just going to drop the other matter like that? Wasn’t she even curious in the slightest about what else happened there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She must be crazy… that obviously was something ugly to talk about, but she was so haunted by it that couldn’t seem to have enough of that conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, she put a lot of effort into her next drawing, which was a made-up portray of her, all in black, crossed over and over with red marker, and close to her, stood two stickmen, one with teal hair and the other with blue hair, and she drew crosses over them, as well as blue dots close to one’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the final image she presented to María, who remained silent giving her space to elaborate as she wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I was different… I’m ugly and nobody loves me. I feel alone and bad all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are those men at the corner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bitterly, she replied, “Steven and Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why do they have crosses in their faces?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t like them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The therapist decided to pick up that one topic, “why don’t you like them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>María would keep the secret, wouldn’t she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they are men. Men are dangerous and violent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just made a little annotation, “I’m curious about a little detail… I assume this one here is Wallace, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are these blue dots on his face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is he crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, she felt the pit on her stomach, “I made him cry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was mean to him, on purpose…” she finally admitted it after days of having the thought intruding her mind like an unwelcomed guest. “I told him he won’t ever be my dad, and then I hit him with the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did she even feel like crying at that moment? Why was it so awfully painful to remember if Wallace was supposed to mean nothing to her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that make you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guilty… because Wallace didn’t punish me. But… he also stopped insisting me to eat, and stopped cooking. And… I think he hates me now, and if he hates me Steven also does, and I just feel useless because I… I can’t be like the other kids… and… I’m a horrible girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>María lowered her tone, “you do care for his feelings, don’t you? Even if you say you don’t like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that I don’t understand it… he’s a man, but he’s nice and careful… but I can’t be sure he’s not pretending and waiting to take advantage of me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes you sad, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly, Emily nodded, “it feels endless. I can’t stop being mean, and I can’t stop feeling bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindly, oh so patiently, María asked her, “do you think there’s anything you can do to make it better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopelessly, getting desperate again, Emily shook her head, “I don’t know… trying is useless, it’s always been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Some of our attempts can indeed look useless and pointless because sometimes we tend to establish big goals and get frustrated when we don’t immediately achieve them. So, what about you established yourself a small goal? You can start off with the smallest actions, one step at a time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For example, what do you think you can do to stop making Wallace sad and cry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really started to wonder about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat the food he gives me. He always prepares delicious food and I don’t eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good beginning! I’m sure he’s going to be happy if you eat his food!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” damn her, damn her, she should be the most stubborn girl to ever had stepped in that room. “What if…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to understand, and so, offered her a kind, gentle and understanding smile, so warm, so comforting, “I know some men can be scary, I’m not going to scowl you for thinking so. I have had some bad experiences with them too. But I’ve also met wonderful men, like my husband, for example, or my friends from college, or my grandad. So… why don’t you try it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily still couldn’t stop hesitating; she could sympathize with María about knowing good men because she knew Liam and he was a boy, the only male she trusted, yet… Liam was one of his kind, no one else would be like Liam, no one-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>María must have caught the spark of doubt and anguish in her eyes, because then, oh so kindly, she said, “I give you my word that, if anything bad happens I’m going to take care of it an stand by your side and most importantly, always believe you. Pinky promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like that, sweetly, María lifted her pinky finger, in the same way Emily's mom would when she went to the hospital with the promise of coming back soon. And that, touched her sensible fiber. This was almost a holy oath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can tell you whatever that happens and you will defend me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always. don’t forget that I’m a therapist and my work is to look after your health and wellbeing.  I’m here to look after you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Emily offered back her pinky, in an act which sealed the promise that she would give a chance to Wallace, just for this time, just with this little issue, just for him to stop crying, one little step at a time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! This is everything for this week, I hope you all liked today's chapter:) this time, especially that lil scene with Wallace keeping the secret for Emily felt very close to me and moved me to write, because... idk, I kinda remembered me of my mom, who I'm fully aware that keeps as secrets all the little mistakes I made as a kid to keep me from suffering from things I did out of childish unawareness. </p>
<p>Getting this chapter done took me longer than expected because, while I had the first draft I did a year ago, it was very short and the whole therapy scene was a bit outdated. I had to make a lil research for it, which was easier this time because now I understand more about these topics due to the things I've learned at college, the unsuspecting questions I've been asking to my teachers over the time and what I've seen by myself in the little practices I've had, and, well, at last I liked very much the results of that one scene as I tried to make it as close to reality as possible. Not to add that María takes her name after the nice therapist I saw when I was a kid uwu</p>
<p>I hope you liked this one chapter too! This is everything for this week, see you next wee hopefully! Have a nice weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a month and a few days, Emily had gotten slightly better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only slightly?” Wallace would answer excitedly each time Steven did the remark. “She has improved a lot! Now she eats! She finishes the food I give her, and... the other day you were at work she even asked me to repeat! And she’s out of her room more now! María is making miracles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Effectively; that last month she had been eating more and even gaining a bit of weight, and when Steven was back from work he would find her in the living room or in the garden coloring one of thosebbooks María sold to them. She still wasn’t talkative at all, but at least she was verbally communicating now even if it was only for the basics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, after watching all of that improvement, and as María recommended, they decided that maybe it was a good idea to invite some family over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day Juan, Lisia, Meredith and Joseph would meet Emily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At morning Wallace didn’t tell her to ‘dress up nice’ for the visits, he just told her to get prepared. So she took a shower, put on a grey long-sleeved shirt and a long black skirt, brushed her hair and went out of her room, to the living, where she would color the drawing she left unfinished the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there she listened to the sound of Steven’s and Wallace’s voices, talking to each other, saying flirty things, making jokes and laughing while they prepared lunch for everyone. At least she could tell both were a very solid couple of spouses, that they got along very well, even if they had disagreements every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around 2 p.m when the doorbell rang and Emily heard footsteps heading to the main door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hottie,” Wallace called Steven that and the other man choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wallace!” Steven shushed him, blushing. “I told you not to call me that out loud, someone could listen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take your apron off, hot-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled scandalized, “you are odious,” he said as he got rid of the mentioned apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Emily hid behind the wall that led to the main corridor so she could steal a peep at the door to see the guests before she actually had to greet them, being careful not to be noticed from her spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Steven opened the door and immediately the place blasted with cheerfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” A chipper voice greeted first, coming from a woman. “Uncle Steven, hello!” And she launched herself to his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovingly, with a wide grin, Steven reciprocated, “how are you, Lissi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good!” And then she pulled away and proceeded to greet Wallace. “Uncle Wall~ How is my favorite Uncle on earth doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace held her between his arms so lovingly and squeezed her, “my sweetheart! I missed you so much these days! How you’ve been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why...? Why she was so glad to see them? And why did she hug them in such a laidback way, so carelessly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, y’all come together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisia, nodded, “yes! We all gathered at Juan’s first and came here all the way together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven took a step closer to a man that was shorter than him and had silver hair as well, “thank you for coming, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad hugged him, “no problem, my boy. I really wanted to see you and I wouldn't miss this date,” and then he turned to stare at Wallace. “And you, son, you look fabulous as always, I’m glad to see you’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! Thank you so much, Joseph, you also do look lovely this afternoon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just… Wallace being Wallace. Emily had noticed he was always that nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh, son, you are flattering me! I’m not told that very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as both chuckled, another man, dressed up in very fancy clothes, approached them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s enough attention for Joseph,” he said, playfully. “Now, Meredith, let me go at once so I can greet my child,” he sighed. “This sister of yours keeps on trying to treat me like an old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Meredith woman, who looked like an exact copy of Wallace, smiled, “Juan tripped on his way here and he’s been limping; nothing to worry about but I’ve been helping him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being led like an old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, but grandad Juan,” Lisia exclaimed, cooing almost innocently. “You are an old man. You were around my uncles’ age when I was born!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, alright,” Finally Meredith let go of him and he stepped to Wallace, opening his arms in the while. “I’m so glad to see you, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace bent over to reciprocate the motion, “is always good to see you, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when they pulled away Wallace got closer to Meredith, who was visibly older than him, almost as tall as him, and that shared the same long teal hair he had, except that hers was rather curly. “Meredith, what a miracle to see you, even if you forget about your dearest little brother. How you’ve been?” And then, Wallace embraced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don't forget about you! It is you who doesn’t invite me over!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Lies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they just laughed, to then proceed to exchange quick words in a language Emily couldn't quite figure out, but by the simple tone could tell were affectionate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from her secret spot Emily witnessed that whole scene with shocked eyes; they all looked like a very happy family. So happy, in fact, that such easiness seemed hard to believe for her; she couldn’t even remember if her mom had any close relative to be so nice to her. And her father’s siblings… they all were so problematic when they visited, all they used to do was get drunk and make her mom cry in her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted, Wallace met Lisia’s inquisitive glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, where is she?” She asked excitedly. “I’ve been aching to meet her already! Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace jumped quickly in his place, “Lisia, I told you…” he sighed, speaking very low, adding an air of secrecy to his words. “She needs her space, so please don’t be clingy or too eager, we don’t want to overwhelm her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lisia pouted, “that’s not fair, Uncle Wall! You both took 6 years to give me a cousin and now don’t allow me to see her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be patient, Lissi, ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven placed both hands around his husband’s shoulders. “Well, why don’t we go to the kitchen already and serve the food so they can meet Emily, huh? We prepared some good food for today, you’re going to absolutely love it, so, let’s go to the dining table already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I prepared a dessert too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she prepared it we gotta be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Ah!” She complained, crossing her arms, fakingindignation. “I watched too many tutorials and May even helped me, I swear this is a good one, just wait and see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went out of the house for the sake of getting said dessert she had apparently left resting at the outside bench along with her big purse, as the others headed to the dining room, chatting cheerfully and laughing. Soon, Lisia joined them, only for her loud and musical voice to stand out from all of the other’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the noises of plates and dishes being placed all around the table echoed in the house, making Emily’s anticipation to grow more and more. She knew she would be summoned to the dining room at any moment, and didn’t know if she was prepared for that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she tried to remember María’s reassuring words about how everything was going to be alright, as well as she recalled her advices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily! Lunch is ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to go out already and meet all of those strangers... yeah, they seemed friendly for sure,  yet... what if deep down they weren’t? What if they didn’t like her? They looked so refined and elegant each… what if they found her ugly and unworthy? What if she made something out of place and made either Steven or Wallace be mad or ashamed of her and they just decided to punish her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet began to move automatically, because she had to meet them and had to eat as well. She walked all the way through the hallway and stood just at the entrance of the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be yourself, you’re a nice child, you have the right to be yourself,” She tried to remember María’s words of encouragement. ”People gotta love you for who you are, don’t be afraid, you have the same right as anyone else to live how you think is the best, don't forget it, you are smart and brave and valid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, and took a step further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was sitting already, and slowly, they all realized that she was there; as each pair of eyes laid over her, she felt her throat tightening... why was she so nervous? No, she didn’t have to screw anything up or else...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so cute...!” The young woman whisper-shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace looked at her kind of distressed but pretending he wasn’t, and as always Steven came up to his aid as he smiled, “So, y’all, she’s Emily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily stuttered a little bit before getting to introduce herself, “h-h-hello. N-N-Nice t-to meet y-you,” No, no. She already screwed it up, now they all were going to think she was dumb, the way everybody at the orphanage did when she arrived, stuttering and crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Emily! I’m your cutest cousin, Lisia, is so very nice to finally meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisia...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was even prettier in person. She could swear that if Liam was there he would faint. But, as those teal eyes looked at her warmly, with the same warmth Wallace’s teal eyes had for her, she felt slightly less nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll introduce you to everybody else,” Lisia continued in a chipper way. “She’s my beautiful mom, you can call him Meredith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very nice to meet you, Emily!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This old man is the awesome Master Juan, but you can also call him grandad or Juan, either way works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meredith gasped, “oh, Juan, please forgive this daughter of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, she’s been like this ever since these two got married so, I’m used to it,” he sighed. “Anyways, very nice to meet you, miss Emily,” he said then, bowing slightly, displaying such fine mannerisms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the man who looked a lot like Steven snorted, “you aren’t going to introduce me as an old man, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, of course I wasn’t going to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should,” answered Steven under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways. This one here is Joseph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the man dressing up with a visibly expensive suit and carrying that refined, serious and professional air with him, he smiled in a very indulgent, friendly way. “Hi, Emily! You can call me Joey if that suits you better, very nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Dad, please don’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace chuckled, “why don’t you sit beside Lisia, Emily, please? We’re going to start off with lunch now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only nodded, and shyly took her seat beside Lisia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Steven and Wallace started to serve the food, and it all looked delicious; Emily had to admit that she loved the food Wallace cooked, as it was thousands of times better that the little and cold portions they got served at the orphanage. And this one dish wasn’t an exception he and Steven together had prepared was no exception: it tastes marvelous, almost to the point of wanting to compliment them for it. And as everybody tasted it they all seemed happy too, and they indeed spoke out loud how much they were liking this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked and ate, lively: both Joseph and Wallace made their best effort to tease Steven at each chance they got and sometimes Lisia would join them; as well, Lisia would gossip about what happened in her last contests or during an interview she gave; Meredith would give her opinion on Lisia’s matters as well to talk about latest event taking place in Sootopolis; Juan would follow that topic as well as he would bring up topics from different news he heard of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She... she never had a familiar meeting like that. Her aunts were mean to her mother as long as she could remember, her grandparents didn’t even want to see her and his father always came home drunk and after having spent all of his money in either alcohol or gambling. Her mother was a very lonesome woman, and they always had food together, just the two of them, alone, only occasionally with the old lady next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until her mother passed away, and she was left alone with her alcoholic father and, one day, after having to feed herself on her own...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who wants dessert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not poisoned, right, Lissi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you gotta be so mean to me, Stevs?” She raised from her place and posed dramatically. “Of course not! I just thought that it would be nice to prepare some dessert for Emily. I’m pretty sure Wall doesn’t gives her enough candies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were her age I gave you lots of candies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started heading to the kitchen counter where she left the dessert she prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you weren’t fit yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lisia, what are you talking about? I’ve always cared about my diet the same way I do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she approached the table, Lisia looked at Emily with happy eyes and a broad smile, “whatever. Emily is about to taste what a good dessert is like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t create her any expectations,” Juan said with a smirk in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace put a hand over Steven’s leg and patted it, “I’m going to get more dishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the meanwhile, Lisia cut the small cake she made in neat slices, and once each one got a new dish, she handed out a portion for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want that one-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! The one with the biggest berry is for Emily, I’m sorry,” and she lent it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, Emily waited for everybody else to taste it before she doing it, because she didn't want to look starved or uncivilized in front of all of them. After watching only approving expressions, she decided to taste it by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, it was delicious. And to think that Lisia had prepared it having her in mind even if she didn’t meet her yet...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um... Lisia...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody went silent at the sound of her low and shy voice, maybe because it was the first time she talked during all of the gathering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Emily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The... the cake... is delicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her eyes lit up marvelously, a broad smile took over her features, her chest rising with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! You see it? She liked it!” Lisia announced with an extremely cheerful voice. “Hey, do you want my berry as well? You can even have my mom’s if you want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven and Wallace only were laughing and blushing, kind of nervous, helpless after their niece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Emily nodded, everyone started to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you whatever you want, Emily! You can have another slice too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisia...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really something...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winking, she took her seat and started to eat as well, showing off all the time about how Emily said the cake was delicious and telling the whole story of how she prepared along with another woman whose name was May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the conversation, again, went to topics Emily didn’t know what to say about, until everyone became silent for a bit, and in her attempt to avoid any kind of awkward visual contact she stared to Lisia, specifically to her belt, where her gaze met with the sight of a Pokéball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to face her, "what´s up, cutie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comforting scent of Lisia’s perfume was almost distracting. But that only added to the charming way in which she carried herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that Ali´s Pokeball?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you know Ali?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded coyly, "with my friend Liam we used to watch the both of you on the tv."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's... that's crazy," Lisia looked slightly shaken by that one statement, but later she grinned. "Hah, do you want to meet Ali? We can show you some moves if you want, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to face her uncles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wallace smiled broadly, relieved, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sweetheart, just be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine! come on, Emily!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them raised from their seats, leaving the rest of the adults by their own to keep on chatting on whatever they were doing previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they reached the garden, the anticipation inside Emily only grew, but unlike other times, it wasn't an unsettling sensation, but instead she felt content; Lisia surely was a nice woman. so easy to approach, so kind, funny to be around. No doubt she had lots of fans, she was absolutely lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally reached certain spot where Lisia stood proudly, sighed, and took the Pokéball resting on her belt, later, she winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then, Ali, show all of your grace!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw her pokeball to the air, and from a flashlight, a majestic creature emerged; when he materialized completely, many feathers and cotton balls began to float around him, and as those began to fall to the ground it looked like raining, magically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the beautiful sight, Emily gasped amazed, and her eyes lit up the moment Ali looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ali, say hello to Emily, my cousin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue creature cried contentedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Emily, pet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bashfully, still very reluctantly, she reached out to him and touched the top of his head, receiving an affectionate grimace back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ali can be such a diva sometimes,” Lisia added casually. “But he seems to like you quite a lot already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, how wouldn't he like you?” The way Lisia said that as if liking her was something natural, was to say the very least, moving. “Now, do you wanna see the performance we are practicing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Okay, Ali, square up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily took a step back, just to see how Lisia posed for her in that awesome and confident way she did for the cameras each time she appeared in the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the performance was way different without music playing in the background, but it didn’t make it less impressive; both Lisia and Ali were so at sync, barely needing commands from the trainer to her partner, they understood each other just so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at one moment, the performance ended and Emily started to applaud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna try some moves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Emily pointed at herself. “Umm, I don’t know if I should... it can be dangerous and...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, Ali is very careful around children, and he’d love to play around with you for a bit. And if anything gets broken I’ll tell my uncles it was my responsibility, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said like that she didn’t want to turn down the offer. Also, it was so easy to trust in Lisia that she knew the woman was going to make sure at every moment that everything was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And time went flying like that, with Emily commanding Ali, at first coyly and later with a bit more of confidence, only to listen to her cousin’s encouraging words and soft chuckles. They were having such a nice moment there that they even lost the track of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until, from the inside, Meredith emerged, wearing a calmed, pleased smile over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lissi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already late. We have to go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?” She pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, remember that we said we were taking Juan back home and that you had to phone call that Kalosian designer of yours to discuss the matter about your next contest costume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frick, I forgot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go back inside to say goodbye to the guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as enthusiastically as she had been the whole day, Lisia looked back at her. “Hey, come with me, Emily, I have something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it wasn’t as if Emily wasn’t curious now anyways. That and that she wasn’t going to stay alone in the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Ali returned to his Pokeball while Emily looked rather pained at him, because Pokémon were so fun to be around and it would be so beautiful to have one, too bad she didn't have what it took to train one, if only she wasn’t so clumsy and inept in general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisia hurried back inside, and then back to the dining room where the rest of the adults still were gathered, Emily joining them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, Lissi?” Wallace called her name while she took something out of her purse. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She proudly lent a gift bag to her, “I know you both told me not to be clingy but... I had to,” and she smiled warmly. “Here, Emily, I got you something. It’s quite simple but I hope you like it anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been so, so long since the last time Emily received a present that she didn’t know well how to react to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, cutie! For you only!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was such a forsaken emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I open it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did, then got her hand inside of the bag and her fingers met some sort of fabric, and when she grasped the cloth between her hands and took it off of the bag, she gasped, happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pale blue long skirt, kind of wide, with sparkling dots spread here and there. Not even the rest of her clothes together could stand how beautiful that skirt was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much!” She hurried to nod, a broad smile getting across her face in the most natural of ways. “I’m going to wear it everyday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone began to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace sighed, not displaced but looking nervous. “Oh my God, Lissi, you’re really something else-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, Juan cleared his throat, “actually, guys, I also brought Emily a present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you tell me something,” finally that serious demeanor disappeared. “I was so excited about this, and I know you told us not to be clingy or bothersome, yet, I’ve been waiting for so long, and then Lissi told me about her present idea, encouraging me as well to prepare something that... hah, I couldn’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Walls,” Steven interfered, “it’s fine. They meant well, Emily is a kid after all and is only normal they want to give her some presents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Wallace’s sister growled, playfully, “no, Steven, it isn’t fine! I can’t believe they plotted this behind our backs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joseph nodded, “if you’d told me you were getting her presents I’d bought her something nice too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I would’ve made her a traditional Sootopolitan dress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that really happening? Could it be possible that, even if they just met her, they were fighting over who gave her what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that what feeling appreciated was like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, are you okay with this, Emily?” Lisia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Juan was still a man... yet, if Lisia trusted him, Emily could try to give him a shot and accept his gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, grandad, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the inner pocket of his jacket, the old man took out a little pink box, and lent it to her; as Emily stared at him she realized the man was even more excited about it than her. What in the world could that present be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t let the anticipation grow anymore and proceeded to lift the top of the box and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it... Could it really be...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Pokémon...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Miss Emily. Your new Pokémon partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unbelievable. Never would she even dare to dream to have a Pokémon of her own; in the orphanage all the kids were forbidden to have one, and she always regarded herself as inept enough to not be able to face and catch a Pokémon for her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I summon it?” She asked glancing at Steven and Wallace whom looked, to say the least, very, very surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did it, clumsily, and from the ball emerged with a flashlight a little creature that later materialized into a little pink heart-shaped fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the girl gasped completely amazed, and even tears of joy started to form in the corner of her eyes. Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to add anything else in that very moment as Juan resumed speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Daisy,” the man began with a very gentle voice. “She’s one of the wild Pokémon of the gym, though she’s far smaller than an average Luvdisc and doesn’t likes to battle, so in the gym she gets a little bit lonesome. She’s completely untrained so I thought it was going to be a good idea if she stayed with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the both of them met gazes, the little pink creature cried contentedly, her tiny eyes shining with happiness, making Emily so glad and relieved and moved that she immediately proceeded to hug her between her arms, carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m gonna take good care of Daisy, I p-promise!” And at that moment, for some odd reason, the kind voice of her mother sounded inside of her head, reminding her too show nice mannerisms to others and always say thank you when someone did something nice for her. “Thank you so much, Juan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even if it was a pretty simple display of thankfulness, it seemed to mean everything for Juan as he smiled proudly, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy loves to be underwater, so you can ask Wallace to borrow or buy you a fishbowl for her... though, I don’t remember any of you both ever getting rid of Milotic’s fishbowl so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um... Juan...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Miss Emily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does Daisy like to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the tense expression over Steven’s and Wallace’s faces disappeared with that question. Juan only got more and more excited, like a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, so glad you asked! My Pokémon are sometimes very picky eaters, you know? So I have plenty of easy recipes to prepare them some nice food they actually enjoy. I can give them to you anytime and Wallace can help you out preparing them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But for now it’s going to be fine if you give her pecha berries and the likes; those are her favorites as far as I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” for once, Steven cleared his throat, seeming nervous. “You could plant some in the garden, I could help you if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Lisia exclaimed excited. “Steven could totally help you! He’s very good at raising Pokémon, let’s not forget he was a champion in his good days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still in my good days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that made Emily laugh, and she immediately felt how Wallace got relaxed by that little chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I meant, is that Steven will be happy to help you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Juan joined the conversation once more, “and you can come over to the gym for help if you ever need it, me, and all of the trainers there will be happy to lend you a hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Joseph couldn’t stay behind, “and if you ever need any tech for training you can ask me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Meredith finished, “maybe I can’t compete with high tech or many strong Pokémon but if you want nice sewed clothes and a good cup of tea you can visit me anytime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attention felt a bit odd… but at the same time, having this many people genuinely caring for her and wanting to earn her liking… was new. Truly new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You can come visit my mom and me anytime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we have to go, Emily, but I was very, very happy to spend the afternoon with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, she didn’t want Lisia to go yet… she was so nice and funny to be around, in fact, this had been the most fun she had have ever since she arrived in there…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was very nice to see you, Dad,” finally, Steven got close to his father and received a comforting hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see y’all are fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here you too, old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Juan gasped, “not you too, Wallace. It’s enough that Lisia calls me that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all were very close to each other. Yet, and despite the good time the all had spent together, Emily couldn’t help but feel foreigner at the same time, like her baggage didn't allow her to completely feel part of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… At least she had a new friend now. And that meant everything; she could barely wait to tell María all about.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And… this will be enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still awfully shy, Emily just nodded, her back tensing ever so slightly while she knelt in the floor to get her little Daisy to her food bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Steven awaited there with her, coyly drinking from a glass of water while he awaited for her, deep down, very happy that Juan had decided to give Emily a little Pokémon partner; Pokémon always made life easier, they were the best companions and friends after all, never judging, always supporting and willing to grow together with their trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true what Lisia said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting nervous about Emily directly addressing him, he replied as simply as possible, “what did Lisia said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I could go to her house and have tea with her and Meredith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was actually reliving to listen to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. We could arrange you a meeting with them. Meredith surely prepares the most delicious tea,” and even if that was enough and he was certain his words would probably be ignored, he added. “I didn’t like tea much until I tried Meredith’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily just chuckled, lightly, “they are so nice...” and after saying that, went back to pay attention to Daisy exclusively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was about to become tenser for him, when Wallace walked into the kitchen, sighing, with his usual graceful yet dramatic pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fishbowl is fixed,” he moved his head from side to side. “Yet, it was hard to get it ready. We have to buy a new one whenever we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, but I’m sure it’ll fit Daisy for these days, won't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Emily just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a little while more, the little Luvdisc was done eating, and so, Emily stood back on her feet, a bit calmer than usual, but still reluctant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left the fishbowl at your room, it's already full of water and some nice sea rocks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything just let us know, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes! Thank y-you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And jumping a bit, she went back upstairs, with her dear new friend between her arms, and so, for once, he could get Wallace alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now you’re a chef, hottie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now there was no one around them, Steven snorted amused by the frisky nickname, finally falling into Wallace’s gravity, all vital distance being thrown away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make something nice for her, you know? She looks so enthusiastic about Daisy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wallace looked at him with that terribly alluring smirk of his, while brushed some locks of his hair to land a kiss there, “you are good, Steven. So good. I do appreciate you still cooked for Daisy despite the hard work we did at afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy Wallace did, after all, this was his attempt to show he could also be a good, caring, attentive and capable father for Emily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as always, it was helpless; the smoothest of kisses in the the temple or the cheek ended up going especially to the mouth, and so, they shared a slow, meaningful kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily said she wanted to go have tea with Lisia and Meredith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband just laughed with that musical laughter of his, and that moved Steven like every other time he listened to Wallace laughing, making him smile and chuckle in a contagious way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisia is so charming. I can’t blame Emily for looking forward to spend the time with her, like, who wouldn’t want to spend time with my lovely Lissi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are right, Lisia is adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace sighed, “you don’t know how relieved I am that at least she liked Lisia. My heart can finally beat at ease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven frowned a bit, despite the good news, “I’m also glad Lisia could get her out of her emotional shell for a while, yet… what if Lisia and Meredith… you know, emotionally steal her from us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emotional theft?” his words were repeated kind of playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Steven gently rolled his eyes, “you know what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, with a bit of seriousness and a lot of indulgence, Wallace nodded, “it’s fine that Emily begins to get comfortable around the family, even if it isn’t with us at first. Lisia will help a lot, you’ll see. But if you are truly concerned, you know, we could ask María, she’ll know how to handle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace was so right, as always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Steven shook his head, trying to shake off those thoughts as well. “We owe Meredith a bit, don’t you think so? Maybe it’s a good idea to let her spoil Emily after all we’ve spoiled Lisia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is joining our team little by little. Juan did such a great job here, for real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven panted, “Juan knows how to treat a kid, I’m surprised that the man never got married and had a bunch of kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he picked not to. I can make a whole list of women waiting on his door even if his an old man indeed. He’s a single icon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true icon. We really owe him a big one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Metagross and Milotic will be happy to meet their new little fella!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your spoiled creature doesn’t feel like getting jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once more, his husband laughed in that way Steven just couldn’t get tired of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, like Pokemon like trainer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooing, he embraced Wallace, tight, “you said it was hard to get the fishbowl clean, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouting oh so adorably, Wallace nodded, “yeah, my scapula is kinda aching, Stevie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be up to a back massage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then a hot bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bath which Steven would be most likely preparing himself for Wallace to just conveniently get in the exact moment it was ready, to then casually ask for an extra back rub, with all nice words included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... yes. And I can brush your hair afterward it you want to, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My…” he displayed white pearls, a small dimple appearing in his side grin. “You helped preparing  this nice lunch for Emily and everyone else… you prepared delicious Pokémon food for little Daisy… now you offer to spoil me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he said it, his words thrown to make him feel alright, to make him feel like the most worthy man on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve you, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just that… Steven didn’t want to stay in a simple words and promises ground. He wanted to speak through his actions how much he wanted to become a great father and an amazing partner for Wallace to parent with, for him to not feel alone and cornered ever again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lissi best cousin!! For the ones who had read Breakable Heaven you surely know how much I adore writing Lisia and I’m so glad she’s finally back in my stories! :) she’s such a sunshine and latest Pokémon Masters update just made me love her more.</p><p>Now, I want to say that, as some of you know, I like to be very meticulous when it comes down to editing chapters and all, that I have a whole made up ritual for that; yet, this week I started working full time so I had to steal time from time and fix and finish this one chapter in work and before going to sleep. So, it’s very probable that I’m going to have typos here and there since I did it all from the cellphone LMAO 😭 but I hope you liked the first family gathering anyways! :)</p><p>This being said, you know, y’all are invited to follow me on my tumblr, sometimes I post random origin stuff so if you are interested or want to make questions or chat or something this is the <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lightninghikari">addy</a> :) </p><p>I’ll try from now on to keep the regular posting schedule, but I’ll have you known that if I miss one is because I’m working. Ok, long end note, but yeah, I wanted y’all to know this:) now fr, thanks for reading and see you next week hopefully!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You made it this far, knight Emily!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing proudly, drawing her hands to her waist, Emily exclaimed, “yes, evil dragon woman! Me and lady Daisy came here to defeat you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisia laughed dramatically in cliché villain style, faking a bass voice, “defeat me, you say? What a good joke!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke, you evil dragon! I’ll defeat you and take the hidden treasure off of your paws!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at last, Lisia approached her, “not if I eat you first!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Lisia swooped Emily off her feet and started to spin around with Emily in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is cheating, evil dragon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evil dragons don’t play by the rules! I’m gonna eat the treasure too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glutton!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lisia couldn’t keep up with that for too long and ended up tripping with Emily, and then, both burst in laughter over the grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Meredith face palmed, “ugh, girls, don’t make anything that can get you hurt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, mom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls kept laughing, almost frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These girls are surely messy when they get together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Wallace took a sip from his cup of tea, enjoying the taste, “but it relieves me to no end to watch Emily this loose and relaxed, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meredith spinned the spoon of her beverage, smiling delicately, “how is it going with her lately, hm? In all honesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “fine, I guess? He’s never this warm and smiling around me but… well, that’s how she is, isn’t it? I have nothing else to do but to accept her the way she is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how you feel like even if you don’t believe me,” Meredith stretched her arms. “It’s frustrating to see your daughter enjoying herself with someone else while you are unable to approach her. Mine were medical reasons, but I really felt like that at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can imagine… not being able to bond with your kid in the way you want sort of stings, not gonna lie. More than frustrated...” Screw it, it was his sister who he was talking to. “I feel useless like a parent, sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she replied to his small chuckle with a pat on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, damn, Wall! You are doing everything well! You take the girl to therapy, stay home to personally look after her and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”I know… I might be picking a bit of Steven’s impatience, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cooed, ”you just be patient and in no time it will be you playing with her like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace sighed, deeply, “I daydream with the day it can be Emily and me laughing like that, I do dream every damn night of her and me and Steven being all happy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sister chuckled, twisting her ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now you are talking about him, how’s it going with Steven, huh?” She asked, curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, as always. He’s in a cave at this moment as far as I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he coming back soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. He promised to be back home for dinner which is such a great advance for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meredith chuckled, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, “all my friends say that kids transform marriage into something else entirely, could you say it is true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, “in a way, yes. Both tend to be more tired now, Steven really isn’t used to multitasking between work, training, hobbies, having a partner and now a child. We are most likely to disagree these days… but at the same time he’s a great source of comfort, you know? At the end of the day is wonderful to have him back and hug him and spend the time with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be really nice to have someone to expect every night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful… I feel like he recharges my energy. And he really does his best effort to be alright with me, since even when he’s tired he takes his time to spoil me, even.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t expect less from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, he looked away, daring to speak his mind now that his sister was asking and willing to listen, “but, well, Steven is Steven. He can’t help zoning out at times, he gets overwhelmed easily. I’ve always known that’s just the way he is, and I love him like that, and I know it is no one's fault but… sometimes when he leaves to his caves and all, and when Emily also happens to be off in her room all day… I can’t help but feel a bit alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, her teal eyes focused on their daughters, and then, Meredith said, “I think it is normal that you feel alone now you don’t see your friends as much as you used to before, you didn't crave Steven’s company that much when you spent time with other people,” and to her lecturing tone followed more. “And, well… I think you are very lucky to have Steven. Raising a kid with an absent parent is hard, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace cleared his throat, “I do know, I went through it with you,” he straightened on his place. “Sometimes I wonder about everything that would’ve been easier if that one fucker would’ve assumed his responsibility with Lissi instead of leaving like a coward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our lives would’ve been easier, yeah…” and she sighed. “But I don’t only mean physically absent parents. I mean- Ryan. My friend Debby’s husband. He’s there with Debby and their son Jonathan, but Ryan is only a burden for Debby; he has the economical intelligence of a teenager and he does more tantrums than Jonathan, I swear. Debby is basically alone in this, but having to carry the burden of a good for nothing as a husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace found amusing how his sister was venting about this to him, it seemed like she had a lot of bottled up hate for Ryan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he got her point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… yeah, Steven goes off to his caves and gets lost in there for longer than wished, but…” she chuckled. “He works lots and lots for you and Emily. He’s always back home. He talks to you and tries to get to solutions. He’s responsible, he does things without you commanding him to do them. He tries to adjust to you as much as you try to adjust to him, and most importantly, he loves you with a passion…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace nodded, absentmindedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He always checks up on me. And he’s good to Emily too, in his own way; he’s always making sure she has everything she needs, sometimes he brings her candies, he’s always buying her lots of stuff for Daisy, he awaits for her at dinner when I’m just too tired, and then he even makes the time to spoil me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven is a sweetheart. He’s a responsible husband and is doing his best to learn how to be a responsible father, too,” and her preaching for Steven soon turned into another bitter speech. “Unlike that Ryan idiot-” and then, she did an impression of him. “I work all day and I still have to do chores? That's women’s work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace snorted, shaking his head, “what an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He feels like he has no duty in their house just for being an average employee of a store and bringing home some money, like-” she made a dramatic pause. “Someone tell him that Steven Stone, Vice President of Devon, DOES chores without being asked to because it’s called being a functional adult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at last, Wallace laughed, “I’ll go with you next time you visit Debby- else you’re going to beat Ryan the moment he opens his mouth to speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassily, flipping her hair, and speaking in loud, exaggerated sootopolitan, she added, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>this is why we pick them good, Wallace.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head at that, smiling and snickering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Though, well… when mom told me to pick a good husband, I don’t think she imagined it would be you the one to pick the good husband and me the one to end up single.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t say it like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, Walls, good for you! One of us had to be the one with good taste in men, and it evidently wasn’t me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a sip from his tea once more, and then looked away, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes I wonder if mom would’ve truly liked Steven.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>come on now. Ever since you were little it was obvious you weren’t straight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t fake it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Now her sootopolitan became even more cautious. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I remind you of Terence?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, and he blushed so damn bad at the mention of that one single name, because the memories it brought back were embarrassing to say the least, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you were the twisted one to pair me up with him!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You gave him flowers with notes attached…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush!” He exclaimed, getting really flustered, whisper-shouting his sootopolitan. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t even mention that. Sometimes I find him in the streets with his kids and all and,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sighed loudly, placing a hand to his heart, apprehensively,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “ if Steven found out about this crush I had for Terence, the pharmacist, when we were 8 years old, or about the flowers with notes… dear lord, he’d be crushed!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meredith began to cackle, finally switching languages again. “Steven wouldn’t give a damn, like- you’re so freaking extra, Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who says it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spinned the tea as she shook her head, “and Steven loves you being this extra. Truly incredible for someone who supposedly gets overwhelmed easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, Meredith surely had a way to make her points.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because, yeah… Steven could be offish sometimes, but he also did put up a lot with Wallace and loved him even when he was so extra and so demanding of attention, even when Steven got easily overwhelmed by that; despite these differences of temper, Wallace even dared to say, Steven was the only one who truly got him by heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’m saying, drama queen, is that if you think mom wouldn’t have liked Steven for being also a  man, you are wrong. She’d be forcing Steven to finish all of her food, because the woman was as extra as you and used to feel offended when someone didn’t finish her thousands of dishes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that got him soft and nostalgic in a very special way; it was the bittersweet nostalgia of memories than never really happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, she would’ve liked him a lot… He’s a very handsome and polite mainlander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” And she stretched her arms. “But everything would’ve been different, you know?” Apparently, Meredith could decipher the hint of melancholy in his voice. “If she was here, probably you wouldn’t have grown close to Juan, you wouldn’t have ended up taking after him at the gym… and you surely wouldn’t have gotten close to Steven vía the Pokémon League.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because one couldn’t have everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was true; at the end of the day, the messy like hell days he lived in his younger years, in almost every single regard, led to all the people he loved and that made his life better, to awesome friends and colleagues like Flannery, Roxanne, Winona, Brawly and Diantha … and of course, to the love of his life, Steven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If things wouldn’t have happened like they did… maybe he wouldn’t have ever fallen for Steven, they wouldn’t have gotten married, Steven wouldn’t be the father of his daughter, most likely, he wouldn’t have ever found true love like he found it with him, instead he would’ve been doomed to wander all around in a futile search for the person holding the other end of the invisible string of destiny, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was why sometimes it took him so long to reach out for Meredith and talk to her. She was so thoughtful, truly thoughtful; a true Sootopolitan soul in her own right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After spending the afternoon with Meredith, and because of all they talked about, Wallace began to feel pretty nostalgic, and for that, he wanted to make something nice for Steven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was why, he was in the kitchen preparing an old dish he remembered his mother used to prepare a lot when he was a kid, and that, due the way he involved Steven in his life and culture, now he also enjoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while he did so, and taking advantage of the fact that Steven wasn’t home to try to sneakily listen to him, Wallace played music while he sang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, he smiled softly, slightly embarrassed, when he heard Emily approaching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah… As talkative as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna feed Daisy. She’s hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would never be able to thank Juan enough for giving his daughter a friend. Surely not the human friend someone would expect, but if Emily was happy and contented that way, carrying Daisy everywhere, Wallace couldn’t really complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her plate is with the other dishes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, yes. She still didn’t seem to be any close to stop calling them by their names.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t something he could demand from her anyways, he wouldn’t be forcing her to address him in a special way since he found it harmful for a kid’s will to force them into useless formalities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, the music kept going, until an old favorite of his started playing, one that specifically brought him countless memories of older days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can blame me, try to shame me, and still I'll care for you...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And well, also, it could easily remind Wallace of his current self if he looked further into the lyrics in relation with his own situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can run around, even put me down, still I’ll be there for you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, Emily gasped, making him turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That song!” She exclaimed, between excited and shocked. “My mom used to love it a lot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, then again, Emily would talk about her mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Wallace couldn’t really blame her for that. He had been talking about his own long gone mom that afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How curious,” he tilted his head, displaying a gentle smile. “My mom also used to love this song, that’s why I like it so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Emily gasped, “does Master Juan have a wife?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that made him laugh, tenderhearted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. The man never got married, and I don’t know why since he’s very handsome and charming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t seem to answer any of her questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juan is a father of choice, but for me is the same as if he was the one to give life to me. But, in this case I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily got even closer to him, curious. And it was something odd coming from her, who usually didn’t show interest in anyone that wasn’t Lisia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled weakly, “she passed away several years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That one statement seemed to make something shift inside Emily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Unfortunately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed too shy to ask, almost as if she didn’t want to hurt him because she could empathize with that, but at the same time very interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She had breast cancer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... my mom too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first time Wallace felt like he could really talk to Emily. More, when moved by her own very will, she took a seat right beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old were you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“10 years old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She muttered under her breath, “it must have been hard for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was. My father, not Juan, but my original father, had already died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit reluctantly, because for her the father topic was especially sensitive and managed with secrecy, she asked, “what happened to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a sailor. He was the handsome mainlander type my mom was into. But, yeah, you can tell he spent all his time overseas, and once, he died in a sea storm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cooed, seemingly feeling sorry for listening to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when you lost both, you were sent to an orphanage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace knew that hurt Emily, and how wouldn’t it, if seemingly her experience at the orphanage had marked her life forever, mostly for bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fortunately, Meredith was an adult already so she took charge of me. And Juan... well, he joined us later, but he was there to make me feel loved when I didn’t, to defend me when other kids bullied me and to train me to become strong. I guess I had luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, the silence floated upon them, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable given how that was usually how it went when it came down to Emily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Steven’s mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was normal she was curious; after all, she hadn’t had the delight to meet her yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Edith? She’s fine. Unlike us, Steven only got his parents divorced.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is his mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s charming, she looks more Kalosian than Hoennian now. Steven has her eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how was your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace sighed, and Emily seemed to be a bit excited while waiting for his response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was precious. Meredith, Lisia and me look so much like her. She had long teal hair just like us. She was cheerful, hardworking, so sweet, so caring... she cooked so well, and loved to dress me like a sailor because she said I reminded her of my father when I was dressed up like that... and always made me feel like she was proud of me, no matter how little was the thing I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom was also like that,” Emily replied, solemnly. “She always smiled, even if people were bad to her. She sang songs to me and took me anywhere with her and... I felt so happy beside her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was also so, so happy beside my mom. It’s a happiness people don’t usually value because they take it for granted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes... it’s sad to see all those kids ignoring their moms,” Emily replied, complaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! It frustrated me to no end when I saw other kids doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or when they just scream to them and say mean things to them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sort of, what she had been doing to both him and Steven since she arrived there. But, then again, Wallace couldn’t blame her. If there was someone who understood the pain and mourning she was still going through, it was him, that at his middle thirties still missed his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he understood even more because, he was fully aware of the awful things Emily had to live once her mom was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure your mom was also happy beside you… and that she loved you a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Emily smiled a very, very emphatic smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, Wallace…” She looked down, shyly. “Would you want to see some pictures of her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that thrilled him like nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm… I’ll go get them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he understood her grimace. “I’ll take care of little Daisy here, and will watch after her until she finishes her meal, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his daughter left, heading upstairs, Wallace found himself smiling warmly, because even if that all had been sudden, it meant Emily was willing to open up to him, even if it was the slightest, and that, certainly gave him a sense of hope that sometimes was so hard to find when it came down to that sweet, jumpy little girl he had adopted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He awaited there, getting finished the small details there were still to take care of for the dinner he had prepared for Steven, while singing under his breath the next song that came up on his playlist of songs that reminded him of his life and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace heard the sound of tiny footsteps approaching the kitchen once more, and looked at Emily, who was coyly approaching him with a small paper-sheets between her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Emily sighed. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily lent the photographs to him, and his smile only grew broader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In them could be seen a woman, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and her face slightly wrinkled even if she didn’t look that old in general, showing the traces of hard stress she had to go through ever since she became a mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next one showed a slightly younger version of her, wearing an obviously hand-made dress, while she smiled at the camera and held her tummy, happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In some others, she was there with Emily, as a baby, as a very little girl with short brown hair, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do look a lot like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily nodded enthusiastically, that seemed to make her proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like… I love it when people look so much like their moms, moms are the best to look like, they are always the most beautiful and gentle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head and put a hand to her face, “but Steven does look a lot like his dad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fair point, Emily had caught him, “don’t tell him I said this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Emily really snicker, rather mischievously?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom is really beautiful, Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, she nodded, happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asked, “do you want to see pictures of my mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay… give me a second, I’ll bring the album.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace was feeling way more excited than he thought he should, but truly, that was the most open and talkative Emily had been with someone other than María or Lisia, and he didn’t want to kill the mood or make her wait a lot or even bore her, he wanted so bad to keep giving her a good impression and keep making her smile like that and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found the album quickly. Great, the cleansing he did the other day really came in handy this time around. So, he rushed back to the kitchen, to find Emily sitting down around the bar with Daisy floating around her, while she drank from a glass of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… I hope this won’t come out as too much, but seriously, I gathered as many pictures of my mom as possible…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he placed the album over the bar, Emily drew it closer to her, and, awaiting the nod of permission from him to proceed, she opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa! She looks a lot like Meredith!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… she was beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily skipped to the next page and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace grinned, getting a bit embarrassed, “yeah… I must’ve been around your age in that photograph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right when you said your mom dressed you up with sailor suits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it was a little cliché, don’t you think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It suited you. You looked good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that an actual compliment?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace was surely going to squeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, she changed the page, and then gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Lissi?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! That’s the first picture we ever took of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was so chunky!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! She was really, really heavy when she was born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she got to the next page, she couldn’t help but laugh, “what in the world is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace felt the blush taking all over his face, and his throat sort of tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh… I must not have allowed Steven to keep that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the picture of him with his eyes all carelessly covered with very vibrant eyeshadow, his eyebrows and eyelids heavily lined with black eyeliner, his cheeks almost red of blush and his lips very, very red, while he wore oversized heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did your mom get mad at you for borrowing her makeup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t have gotten mad, but, that was Meredith’s makeup and, I kind of ruined her lipstick because I went too hard on it, and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, there it was, the mischievous chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it's awesome! Your fans surely would love this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They already enjoyed it, when Steven and I got married, Juan and Joseph made a video with pictures of me and Steven from all times of our lives, and… they picked that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That only made her more curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do you have pictures of the wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some at the end of the album.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, after a long, happy day off inside Meteor Falls, Steven finally arrived home, and tilted his head a bit puzzled when he heard music and laughter coming from the kitchen. He put his backpack and all of his spelunking equipment aside, and headed towards the source of the sound and there…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was Emily, smiling, making his precious husband smile twice as broad, and when those teal eyes of his looked at him, Wallace communicated with only a grimace how excited he truly was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily didn’t seem like wanting to put aside all the pictures and the albums Wallace was displaying anytime soon, and neither did Wallace. But, obviously, they all were hungry already, so they had to, but at dinner, Emily was a little more talkative and showing a little more interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was truly awesome to see her that at ease and contented, even if it was only a little difference in comparison to her usual demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as he really didn’t want to stay behind…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what was the next present he would give to Emily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, one day, after work, Steven arrived, with a gift bag hanging on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Stone, did I miss an important date?” Wallace asked, as a joke, but almost a bit worried that the answer could be positive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, my dear, but I’m afraid to inform you that this one isn’t for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why,” Wallace chuckled, playfully, faking indignation, “I’ll have to get a little jealous here, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Steven laugh, because he and Wallace only got this silly being alone, “oh, please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluringly, Wallace took a step forward to him, “who is it that you are buying presents to if it’s not me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, a cute girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? A cute girl? Tell me more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he also took a step closer, looking up while tilting his head and grinning in the way he knew that melted Wallace, “she’s the daughter of a very, very hot Sootopolitan man, I mean, her dad is for sure handsome, and is famous, even.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… he’s just charming. I would die for a date with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is dinner read-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily stopped on her tracks, and both pulled away, letting go of each other almost like two teenagers getting caught by their parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to shake off the flirty smile of his face, Steven turned to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Emily, guess what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she looked surprised for sure, “for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Steven nodded, she accepted the small bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace was as curious as their daughter, expecting to see what Steven had bought for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Emily opened it, got rid of the envelope, the decorations, and then, from it, she took out a camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And her eyes lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! For me?” Emily asked, incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! It took me a while to get it since traditional instant cameras aren’t fabricated any longer, but a friend of mine did me a favor to get me one full of rolls you can use whenever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and…” He forgot. He saved the second part of the present inside his portfolio, since putting it together with the camera would make it heavier than he intended it to be. “Have this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes got even brighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can put all the pictures you make here, so they don’t go wrinkled or get lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace was shaking his head, smiling wholeheartedly, giving him the ‘wow, Steven, you are so smart and sweet’ glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot wait to use this with Lissi and Ali!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, in exchange, Steven gave him the ‘your niece keeps stealing Emily’s attention off us but it’s okay because she’s happy’ glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Emily completely seemed to forget it was time for dinner, “Daisy! She has to be the first picture I ever take!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, like that, snapping so suddenly out of her quiet, shy state, she ran upstair to get her pink Pokemon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not even a half a minute later she was walking back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Steven! This is amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just tilted his head, and offered her the kindest of smiles, “you’re welcome, Emily! Now, don’t let Daisy await much more and show her your new camera!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this time for real she rushed to her room with blushed cheeks and a broad smile, leaving both of her dads alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, Wallace gave him the ‘that was so thoughtful, I love you so much’ glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And after reciprocating it as lovely, both smiled, a little bit relieved, still nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think…” Steven prompted, even with a bit of fear, as if words alone were enough to ruin this. “Maybe… Maybe she’s getting better. Maybe we have hopes to, someday, get this to work out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And inside Wallace’s eyes, sparkled a beautiful glow of hope; the beautiful glow Steven lived to see and protect for it to never disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a whole adventure to get it ready since, then again, this one belongs to the chapters I wrote a while ago when I wasn’t even sure if I was going to finish and post this, and to add to that it was!!! Incomplete!!! But, it is always funny for me to work in this story and add to it all the things I didn’t write in the first draft. Also, I had too much fun writing Meredith in here ahaja </p>
<p>Also, for if anyone still haven’t seen it, I made a lil OC card for Emily, and you can find it in <a href="https://lightninghikari.tumblr.com/post/625541834055221248">here</a> :) </p>
<p>Works been treating me fine and for now I’m dealing well with working and posting. If anything changes, tho, I’ll make sure to tell y’all.</p>
<p>This is all. Thank you for following this lil story of mine and I’ll be seeing you around!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His father chuckled when he asked him:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I be a better father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, in a call, Lance replied:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean a good father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven explained, in each moment, to both:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I just see how Wallace is always sticking around Emily and doing his best and… I kind of feel like I’m staying behind. But I wasn’t born with the paternal gift Wallace has, and I… I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reply he got from his father was simple:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do things with her, then. I think in a sense you act just like me because that’s how you learned to do it; you show interest through giving people presents and money to fulfill their needs. But what about you spent a whole day with her just like Wallace does, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when later he called Lance for a second opinion, his friend indulged:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think your old man is right. You should spend more time with her, just the two of you, alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “but, Lance…” he trusted him enough to be honest. “How am I supposed to spend a whole day with her if… she doesn’t talk to me? She barely talks to Wallace, now, me? I don’t stand a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend knew exactly what was going on, surely Cynthia had told him, and so, kindly, he offered advice, “you know? Sometimes just knowing your dad is around and willing to spend the time with you is all someone needs. You don’t need to start off an awkward chat if she doesn’t want to talk, just let her be and let her know you are there for when she wants to approach you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was why he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Friday, he offered to take Emily to therapy all on his own; Wallace had been very tired lately, so Steven agreed with him to be the one taking Emily to her appointment with María so he could sleep a bit more and wake up not as early as he usually did. The rest of the day they’d have it for their own, and Wallace would take the chance to spend it outside, with Lisia, doing his own thing for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the therapy, Steven took Emily to Sootopolis Gym, because she wanted to ask Juan and the girls there about Daisy, and there she was, with all the women surrounding her (in the same fashion they surrounded Wallace whenever he was around), complimenting her, and of course, one challenging her to a small, friendly battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven stared from the sides of the stage, a bit of anticipation building in his chest as he wished he could be the one advicing Emily about which moves would be better for her to command, or how to dodge more skillfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I recognize potential when I see it,” his father in law began then, grinning. “Even if I thought little Daisy didn’t like to battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven chuckled, “I’d say it's more like she wants to impress Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone wanted to, in fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace sounded happy yesterday on the phone when he told me you were bringing Emily with you today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace has to learn to not overwork himself and rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly, Juan shook his head, “he really do appreciates your efforts, Steven, I’ll have you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he shrugged, briefly, “I want to be good enough for him and Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, in a paternal way, Juan patted his shoulder, “and what will you and Emily do after this? Wallace mentioned something about you spending the whole day with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven began to spin his rings, “I don’t really know, to be honest,” and he struggled a choked laugh, “if it was up to me, I’d be taking her to a cave to show her the wonders of geology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweetly, indulgently, Juan laughed, “one day, son, one day. Not now, though, I don’t think Wallace, as he is, would allow little Emily to go inside a cave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of the shaky tone of his voice, once more, Juan patted his shoulder, “you shouldn’t be so nervous, you’ll do great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think we should be doing next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juan had always been a man with a natural charm around children, the proof of this being Wallace, who as a kid got so attached to him as to pick him as his brand new father. And, it seemed, he was willing to spare some of his knowledge, “think it out this way, Steven,” he started. “When you were a kid, and with all respect for your old man Joseph, what was that he didn’t do for you that you would have loved if he did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That changed everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… going out more together to eat delicious food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of delicious food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Greasy food. Nor he or my mom allowed me to have greasy, fast food, but I always ached to get it, even if it was just once per month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, Steven, you have your answer there. Take Emily on her monthly session of junk food Wallace wouldn’t give to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juan surely was a genius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are right… I can totally try to break her routine, even a little, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before finishing the chat, Juan winked at him, “don’t tell Wallace I advised this, though. He’d scowl me for supporting junk food or something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, once Emily was done playing with the multiple women of the gym and one of them gave her an special dessert recipe for Daisy, Steven decided to take Emily to eat hamburgers at a fast food; surely that wasn’t the healthy food Wallace liked them to eat, but, at least those were delicious and the place was nice, after all, Steven could notice in his daughter's eyes how the decor and ambientation were charming her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let her order whatever thing she wanted; a kids meal with hamburger, fries, soda… and after finishing those, she went to the kids section for a while to play in the slide and the swings, to then come back and order an ice cream; while she ate it, she wasn’t speaking much in fact, but seemed to be having fun with the little Swoobat and Snivy figurines that came with the kid’s meal, because, indeed, Steven bought himself a kid’s meal so Emily could have two toys instead of just one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were done having lunch, Steven decided to take Emily for a walk aroud Sootopolis, as he had grown to love his husband’s hometown quite a lot and felt like she could use a guide through it to love it as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In their way, of course, Emily spotted a cotton candy man, and she politely asked Steven if she could be having one, and even if in the back of his mind he could listen to his adored Wallace’s voice saying “that’s too much sugar, goddammit, a kid shouldn’t be consuming so much sugar”, he let Emily have one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they kept going like that, until they walked by a bazaar, and there, they glimpsed a piano, one that caught Emily’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Wanna go have a look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coyly as always, she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven, once more, indulged her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, sir, is there anything we can help you with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “the girl found herself drawn by the piano.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see…” the old woman stared kindly at them, almost acknowledgingly, and Steven thought that, indeed, she must’ve recognized them, since the husband of Sootopolis’ very own guardian wasn’t someone to not know locally. “Well, then, make yourselves comfortable and play it if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit hesitant, a lot curious, Emily sat down in front of the piano, and began to smash the keys, quite fascinated by the sounds the instrument produced even if she wasn’t capable of harmonizing them into actual music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was when Steven decided to join her in the little seat, hoping for the love of the gods that no one was going to find this too snobbish and showy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you let me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven stretched his arms, folding his sleeves, and then, with his fingers, he softly caressed the keys of the piano to start to tune that one melody Lisia liked quite a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the pleased smile that spread across his lips when Emily gasped, excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can play the piano!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So proud of himself, Steven nodded like it wasn’t a big deal, “yeah, my dad took me to piano lessons when I was around your age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just in the sake of showing off, Steven made a little, fast improvisation that only amazed Emily more and more; he wouldn’t admit, however, that his fingers were shaking in fear of making a mistake and disappointing Emily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so talented!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Steven mentally thanked his dad for having been so stubborn about the piano lessons when he was just a 7 year old that wanted to play with his rocks instead of playing the piano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you have a piano at home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowed down his performance and went a bit more softly on the keys, “well, I do have a piano in my summer house at Mossdeep, and at my villa in Sinnoh. My dad also has a piano in his house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” clearly, not quite the answer she had expected. “I see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for a second he hesitated so, so bad if he should be asking the next question, but he decided to do it anyways, after all, this was all part of trying to find something to bond over with Emily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like us to have a piano at home so… you know… I can teach you how to play it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl bit her thumb in such a shy yet adorable way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I… but… you work a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He indeed worked a lot now that, with each upcoming year, his father’s retirement was closer and closer; besides, this would surely mean sacrificing a bit of rock hunting and exploring caves after work and in free days, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. It could be just once or twice per week. I surely can make the time for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, ever so slightly, “well… yeah. I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven mentally said goodbye to his rock hunting, and said welcome to responsible, engaged fatherhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one day he’d be able to balance it all together, or to take Emily to look for rocks with him even, if it only didn’t sound too naively wishful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which other songs can you play, Steven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” and there it was again, the nervous pit in his stomach, “well, let me see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to play the iconic main theme of a movie that Diantha starred in very early on her career, playing a painter that fell in love with a pianist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! I know that one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she even chuckled, excited, contented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, ma’am,” Emily spoke out for once. “Could I make a photograph of the piano?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can, little one! I’m sure Master Wallace will find this one picture of Mr. Stone endearing, to say the least!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old woman surely knew who they were, but could Steven blame Wallace for being so charming and popular amongst Sootopolitan women? Not at all. If he had found himself so terribly drawn to him 10 years ago, and kept only loving and admiring him more and more as each year went by, he couldn’t blame all of his fellow Sootopolitans for having him in such high regard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Emily took out her polaroid camera, the one he gave to her, and pointed it at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven knew he was going to miss spelunking like mad… but these moments, these little moments, having Emily’s attention and hence having Wallace content, at ease and relieved,  were so, so very worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at home after a long day out; first, in the morning, Steven took her to see María, when the therapy was over they went to Wallace’s gym to see Juan and all of the nice girls there were, and later, Steven took her to eat the most delicious hamburgers she had ever tried, and bought her fries, soda, ice cream and even cotton candy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And later, they came across an incredible piano, and Steven began to play it, and then, he even offered himself to give her lessons, and that was to say the very least, awesome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because she remembered her talks with Liam, when he said he wanted to learn how to play the piano the same way the guy on the movie with that actress Diantha (who she knew Wallace was friends with) did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were back at home, Steven didn’t seem to mind when she immediately rushed to her bedroom, instead, and as always, he seemed very happy to finally see Wallace and gave himself away for a long hug from him, with all sweet words and little kisses included.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, the moment she got to her bedroom, she summoned Daisy from her Pokéball, and smiled at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there!” She exclaimed, and her little fish seemed to be content. “I’m sorry for almost keeping you all afternoon long inside your pokéball! Did you miss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Emily sighed as she collapsed over her bed. “Today was fun, After the battle we had, Steven took me to eat burgers! It was delicious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she started laughing, Daisy seemed to be very content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he also bought me lots of desserts, and then he played the piano for me and- ah. Look! I even made some pictures... I think I’m a good photographer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheerfully, Emily took out from her bag (a present from Meredith) one of the Polaroids she had taken that day, and displayed the pictures to her Pokémon, who watched excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The piano was so beautiful, and it sounded so well! Ah, I’m sure Liam would’ve liked a lot to be there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it sunk in her head once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… How might Liam be doing?” She sighed, deeply. “Don’t get me wrong, Daisy, I really do love to be your friend now and to be out of that ugly place and be cousins with Lisia, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, she hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I knew how Liam is doing. What if someone adopted him already? Do you think his parents are good to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some seconds silent, Emily had an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it! I’m going to write him a letter! I’m sure Steven can find a way to send it, he can do lots of things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate much, and not long afterward she took from her drawer a notebook, a pen, and started to write some words for Liam;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello! How are you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m okay. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything has changed a lot since I moved to Sootopolis with Steven and Wallace, you know? I now have a Pokémon of my own! She’s a Luvdisc and her name is Daisy. And, Lisia is the best cousin anyone could ever ask for! My therapist is also nice, her name is María. She’s better than those witches at the orphanage, today she played dolls with me. She’s so nice and so caring and so sweet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Steven and Wallace are pretty decent, too. Steven buys me lots of food, and can play the piano too, he even told me he could give me lessons! And Wallace... He is a bit more like a mom, you know? He doesn’t want me to eat much sweets, and always gets mad at Steven for giving me too many candies. But he’s very patient too and always makes my favorite food.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet you’d like them a lot if they had adopted you, they are very cool, for real. Steven is funny to be around, and Wallace is so kind and comforting.  I think you would make a nice family, Wallace would be so happy to talk to you and spend all of his time with you, and Steven could teach you to play the piano and take you to eat desserts and buy you toys. Too bad they picked me, because even if they are nice, I can’t tell if they are truly good to girls like me. No man is good. Just you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways. I’ll try to make you get this letter. And if you do please, please reply to me! I’m dying to know how you are.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Emily.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her quite a lot to finish the letter, since her penmanship was clumsy and she struggled to pick what she would be talking about, but once it was done, she just hid it in one of her drawers, most specifically inside of a box; if Wallace ever got to read that last part he’d surely cry. And even if she sort of felt bad every time she saw him down, her words had been nothing but the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways. Now she felt like drawing a bit more, she had been drawing so much that she was about to finish the coloring book María had gotten for her, and when she finished, María had said, she’d give her a small present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Emily spent an hour or two doing that, while also watching TV. Until she got hungry and decided to go to the kitchen to get some of the cookies Steven sneakily got on the market cart specially for her the other day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But halfway through, she got very close to the living room, where there were Steven and Wallace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I accidentally pull your hair please tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gracefully, Wallace snickered, “that would be all we’d talk about, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right afterward, Steven snorted, rolling his eyes, “as funny as always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went silent, and Emily took the chance to approach the scene, getting unnoticed, to contemplate better what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven was sitting on the couch and Wallace was sitting down on the floor and over a pillow somehow between Steven’s legs; while Wallace painted his nails and watched the TV, Steven was braiding his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, here we go,” Wallace complained in such a theatrical way. “Fernanda is about to play the victim, again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other just chuckled while listening to the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, why do you say that if you were the one to agree with getting the salvation bracelet too? You betrayed your team as well but you are there turning everyone against Aida!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven spoke with amused delicacy, “Love... they can’t hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care, Stevie! I just have to get it off my chest, it isn’t fair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patiently, lovely, Steven shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least, if they lose, one of the guys is going to be fired and not Aida.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it's that Sergio guy! I can’t stand him, he is a clown!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is pretty much a clown, I can agree with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both went silent, and Emily almost couldn’t help a laugh. Wallace was just truly passionate about that reality show, The Island, or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also... his hair looked beautiful braided. Who would have thought Steven was so good at styling hair? Now she kind of wanted to see her hair braided like that, and...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Emily, hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oops. Steven caught her staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddammit,” Wallace exclaimed. “Tell me I didn’t swear in front of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she fully laughed, much to Steven’s amusement, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No swearing but she surely had to see you complaining and screaming at people inside of a TV screen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are trying to embarrass me but, hah, it won’t work! This is such a serious matter,” he stated while leaving the nail polish on the floor. “Anyways, did you need anything, Emily?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped for a second. Even if she didn’t struggle as much as she did when she first arrived, Emily still had some hard time asking for things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The braid is looking beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, Stevie? I taught you well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Emily? Do you want a braid too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Kalosian braid, one she couldn’t quite do by herself. If she had the chance to get one done to her hair, she wanted to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, she stared at her feet while nodding and blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, if Emily wants a braid I should be the one doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven rolled his eyes, indulgently, “why do you always have to compete?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not competing! It’s just that, who is better to braid than me, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace, she liked my braids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I taught you how to make them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could tell Wallace was beginning to take this personally, because he was always trying so hard to make everything the best he could and to impress, and oddly enough, Emily found herself not wanting to hurt his feelings, so she spoke up just that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do my nails.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his faked cool smile soon became a genuine one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should start a beauty salon, Stevie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven also grinned, content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on here, then, Emily,” he said, with that gentle voice of his, that gentle voice he got whenever her or Wallace were around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Emily sat down beside him on the couch, because in Wallace’s former position she’d be too out of range. And then, Wallace took a place right beside her, and began to multitask between watching The Island and neatly doing her nails while Steven brushed her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the both of them exchanged glares from time to time; Emily had noticed those two had some sort of communication based off on just looking at each other, sometimes with grimaces, but many others almost totally expressionless and either way they could understand what the other meant or felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time around, the two were exchanging coy smiles, and it was, to say the very least, lovely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They really got along very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...” but Emily suddenly got uncomfortable with the silence. “Which is the best team?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven was quick to make a clarification, “Wallace is biased by the blue team. Each season he chooses to stan the blues for some odd reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This season they stan themselves. How to not stan them when there is literally the red team which is odious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greens also look cool. They are doing great in the game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Emily. But Wallace is biased.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue best team, I do not accept criticism in that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily watched amused as Wallace exclaimed and went from being totally stressed out to then relieved when the blues in fact won the game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t blame him, though. So far the reality show was looking very interesting and entertaining. The host was pretty funny to watch, too, as he did a lot of amusing gestures and had such a dramatic voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it went like that until they went to a commercial break and Wallace fully focused on her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you must already know, today I met with Lisia, and, well, we talked a bit about you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Lisia. She couldn’t help but be instantly excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...” he paused while he focused on keeping painting her nails very neatly. “See. I have a friend, Flannery. She’s my best friend, and she’s a gym leader just like me, and she also helps her grandparents run hot springs at Lavaridge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisia thinks that maybe you would like to go, and she wants to take you next week. Of course, after you are done in the hot springs Flannery is going to take you two to get some traditional Lavaridge food. She wants to know if you are up to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hot spring sounded as cool and relaxing as it sounded embarrassing; she used to attend them with her mom and she was the only reason why it felt slightly less embarrassing. Yet, if Lisia was going to take her, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She asked me if I gave you permission,” Wallace added. “But I needed to know if you wanted to go or instead preferred to do something different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while she mused about it, he said one thing more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know if Lisia has ever mentioned May to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely she had listened to that name a couple of times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are very close to each other, so Lisia also wants to know if it is okay if May attended too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting Flannery and May at the same time sounded sort of overwhelming, yet, that seemed to be  pretty much like a women exclusive place so it shouldn’t be a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. If Lissi is there I’m sure it’s going to be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace sighed, almost relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll make sure to let Lisia know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daisy can come too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell Flannery that Daisy is coming too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was more than enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m done with the braid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, give me a sec, I’m almost done with her nails.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute, Wallace was finally done with the polish, and now her nails were painted a nice shade of purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Emily turned to face them both for reassurance, Wallace surely was happy with the results (and surely was holding back some compliments), but this time around Steven looked completely endeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace noticed the blush in his face and the abnormally broad smile, so he was the first to inquire, “what’s the matter, Stevie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two look adorable in braids. I’m surely a proud stylist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down Emily wanted to feel happy because Steven had called her adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did a great job, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you two should let me make a picture of this,” Steven stopped for a second. “Of course, Emily, if you agree with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his pocket Steven took out his PokéNav and opened the camera to point it at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace, naturally, posed; as far as Emily knew, he was also into modeling, and even in these small details it showed. She tried to carry herself as gracefully as he did but barely achieved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some seconds Steven made the shot and saved his Nav back inside his pocket. And precisely at that moment, The Island resumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Here we go again! Time to see who the reds plan to kick now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen could be seen a bunch of people under a made up ceiling arguing about who was going to be sent to the next trial to see if they were going to be kicked out of  the reality show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I... stay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace didn’t help the happy smile that appeared on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to prepare some popcorn for you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Wallace tilted his head, staring adoringly at Steven, “sure, sweetheart, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Steven was back with the popcorn and the three of them remained in the living room for half an hour more watching TV (with Wallace pretty excited over everything that was happening, in fact).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily should admit she had great times with the both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet... deep down she was afraid of lowering her guard. What if, once she did, they took advantage of that? What if all this kindness and politeness were just to deceive her? What if they harmed her eventually and just because she showed weakness?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were nice for sure. But they were still men, like her Father. And Emily still didn’t feel like men could be trusted at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At moments, this emotional distance made her feel powerful and in control, untouchable, even; but other times, like this one time, it made her utterly sad to still feel alien to these kind people trying to earn her affection. It was saddening to not be able to reciprocate, to have the ugly memories still clinging to her, waiting to haunt her at every corner, tainting these beautiful moments of easiness with dark fear and horror.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I’m back!</p>
<p>First of all, I wanna say that I’m sorry I didn’t post anything last week hehe but last week I had such rough days and I really wasn’t in the mood of writing, and I didn’t want to rush the chapter either and end up delivering something poorly written and edited. I’m still having a hard time adjusting because now online college is a factor of this equation too, but at least this one time I could manage! Prolly in the future if I have issues again I’ll be making an announcement or prolly not (I think posting a chapter saying you won’t post the chapter is quite... anticlimactic).</p>
<p>Now, I hope you had liked this chapter! This one also goes to the list of chapters that was barely done and I had to fix completely, so, yeah, that’s why it also took a bit more to come but anyways I hope it was enjoyable ❤️</p>
<p>I also want to say that, heh, I’ve advertised my tumblr quite a lot, but now I wanna advertise my Twitter! I do post a lot of origin there (mostly headcanons) and sometimes WIPs so if you wanna follow the addy is @/lightninghikari.</p>
<p>This is all for this week! See you next week, hopefully, aha:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they were done ordering lunch, Phoebe sighed, contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Stevie! I’m so happy that we all can gather after all this time, for real!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace just chuckled in reply, and under the table he grabbed his hand, rather nervous, and as antsy Steven twined his fingers with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say ‘me too’ but I know I’m going to regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, bro,” Sidney started. “We are unironically happy to see you this time. It’s been such a long while, if Wallace hadn’t been there I could have even believed you were trapped in a cave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah! It’s been such a long while,” she completed, dramatizing her words. “But I guess parenting takes a lot of time,” finally Phoebe said, remarking the world ‘parenting’ way too excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven rolled his eyes, “I must’ve known you were heading there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on! You two have been so silent and mystic about this whole matter that I can’t help be dead curious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. Last thing we knew was you two were so excited about the adoption and rambling to all of us about it, and then followed months of utter silence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now both were nervous, very nervous, because, unlike the movies and moving stories on the internet, not all were happy news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Phoebe seemed to notice it, so, she started to prepare the field, “like, Cynthia told me you at first were having issues-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you talk to Cynthia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Defensively, their friend began, “you weren’t telling us anything, and she also called asking me if me or Sidney knew anything since we live closer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddammit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad at us! It’s just that you two took long to have a kid and as aunties we cannot stay at ease this way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indulgently, with his infinite kindness and patience Wallace added, “it’s okay, Stevie, I think that if it was the other way around I’d be dead curious too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...?” Phoebe tilted her head. “Emily?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace just couldn’t help get very excited despite his own fear of giving away painful details that ashamed him, and Steven knew, still made him feel helpless and useless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. We gotta admit we had some real issues at the beginning, you know? She was very, very rebel, rude and unnervingly quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A kid rebelling against Steven sounds like a lot of fun to me,” Sidney said, shrugging, making Phoebe laugh immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the worst part was that she was rebelling against me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, why would someone rebel against you, Walls?” Phoebe inquired. “You should be like the coolest dad to ever exist!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, bro, you surely are a very nice parent. You can do a lot of stuff and surely know how to treat a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, Steven cleared his throat, “I also exist, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting his head, flashing a sweet smile, Wallace replied, “come on, Stevie, don’t get them wrong. You are also a great parent and an amazing husband, for real, I’m so lucky to have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidney rolled his eyes dramatically, “god, no. No cheesy here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude. We are literally on a double date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways!” The woman interrupted them to keep inquiring. “Is she still rebellious? I mean, I can imagine where that behavior comes from. Being adopted at her age should be a little weird, she's got a whole lot of baggage already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s still a bit quiet in general,” Steven wasn’t going to lie. “And hell skeptical. But we’ve been taking her to therapy and she’s had some visible advance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily is jumpy,” Wallace rushed to complement his description. “She hasn’t had an easy life and I can see where all that skepticism comes from. She needs her time to get comfortable and I’m very patient. And even if sometimes this all is tiring and a bit demoralizing, some other times it’s simply beautiful and it feels like I couldn’t ask for anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Like, one day she got close to me and asked me to tell her all about my mom and it was so wholesome. And the other day she even let  Steven braid her hair. Not to add that Steven is giving her piano lessons too, the man purchased a piano on a whim just for his little princess to play it and I adore to listen to them playing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phoebe and Sidney laughed, not mockingly this time, but rather indulgently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally something Steven will do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very nice, man! It's so very cool that the girl learns to play an instrument young. Maybe one day she could use some guitar lessons from uncle Sidney too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for once Steven felt free to loosen up a bit and let his worries rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was worth it. Emily is very enthusiastic about the lessons and it’s always a special moment for me because we get to talk, and I love to see her excited face when she gets to play the melody right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How adorable…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just as Wallace said, that day of the braids was awesome. I was so happy staring at my little Walls and Emily eating popcorn while watching TV and wearing my braids. I even had to take pictures of that because… it was great, so very great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Proudly, Wallace said, “show them the pictures, Stevie! You two wanna see them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, from his pocket he excitedly took off his PokéNav, went quickly to the gallery and displayed said pictures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phoebe immediately exclaimed, “she’s so lovely, what the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, on the other hand, Sidney laughed, “oh my god, this is the domestic life you’ve always dreamt of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I not the luckiest man on this earth?” and Wallace´s proudful smile became quite contagious as now Steven was happily grinning too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Phoebe crossed her arms, swinging her body. “I’m even rather jealous now! Your girl is so cute! Now I kinda want to have a baby girl too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you two could have a kid easily, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Sidney and Phoebe got scandalized and gasped as if Steven had suggested the wildest thing, their faces matching red and the two looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? As a dad? Fuck, no, I won’t do that to a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear lord, guys, I can barely take care of myself and you want me to make a baby and carry it for 9 months?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Contentedly, Wallace tilted his head, in that alluring way of his. “You’d be a lovely mother, Phoebs! Imagine how cute you’d look with a pregnancy dress! Imagine you had a girl with your dark skin, with Sidney’s violet eyes, brown hair-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, bro. I wouldn’t do that to a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is why we just wait until our besties have kids, so we can become the bestest aunties and uncles there are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was dubious. But Steven wouldn’t hurt their feelings saying that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, who’s babysitting her, though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he knew they would get mad when they knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lissi took her to Lavaridge with May. Flannery is going to give them a tour through the hot springs and then take them to have dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! So is Flannery meeting her before us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Phoebe-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Stevs, we are your bestest friends and you treat us like this?” he knew Sidney wasn’t being serious, not like Phoebe, yet it was still Sidney, he wouldn’t miss a chance to bug him. “I guess trust is broken now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, both Phoebe and Sidney laughed at the same time; their humor was weird, and the more years they spent together the weirder it got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he and Wallace talked about how it was odd enough that Phoebe and Sidney hadn’t gotten married yet if they pretty much shared a house, personal effects and a life together. But, well, maybe marriage wasn’t for everyone, and if they got along so well that way, Steven couldn’t say much more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how have you two been dealing with your relationship now? They say kids change a marriage completely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a good question, actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know. I’ve been busy working and Wallace has been staying with her most of the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty decent, though. We still find the time for ourselves, you know? And, we are very good mates, our friendship has been doing better than ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Phoebe started casually. “Friendship between couples is also important but, if you needed some space for the goodie goodie, we could babysit Emily all day and all night, we already know how you are!” And she winked pretending that hasn’t been a mischievous comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously Sidney had to laugh while five-touching with his girlfriend. Those two were really made for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And both he and Wallace couldn’t help blush much to the other’s amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, guys, you are married, why do you even blush?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t discuss private matters while we are in public!” Steven replied scandalized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a matter of fact tone, Sidney replied, “since when do you care about being in public? Shall I remind you of that one time at Lance’s birthday-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sidney!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was bad enough that Wallace ended up laughing at the memory of their younger, crazier days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “B-Besides!” He wasn’t like Wallace, he really got flustered talking about these topics in a public space where there were families with kids and old people who could listen, so he tried to brush it off. “I wouldn’t let you from all people to babysit Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let you or your ghosts get any close to her, she’s so jumpy you’d give her an arrest,” and then, he pointed at Sidney. “And you... do I even have to explain? You cannot go more than 5 seconds without saying some inappropriate joke and I’m sure you’d leave her deaf after playing your guitar for more than 2 hours straight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She would know what the true fun is like,” and Sidney smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thanks, I prefer she has a boring day with her cousin at Lavaridge rather than that, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the waiter arrived back at their table with all the nourishments they had ordered earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, this looks so very, very tasty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But thinking about it now, Steven couldn’t stop wondering how Lisia and May could possibly be doing now. He hoped everything turned out fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t possibly be this nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, there she was. Holding Emily’s hand after flying all the way to Lavaridge and being about to introduce May as her girlfriend to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisia knew maybe she was getting too worked up about it since Emily pretty much liked her, even a bit more than how she liked Steven or Wallace. Yet, Emily was such an unpredictable girl, and somehow Lisia was afraid she would stop liking her after getting her in a social situation like this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From afar, Lisia could glimpse both May and Flannery chatting to each other, until their gazes met and both absolutely failed to show composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn. She could only hope Emily wouldn’t run scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they stood in front of them, her cousin, out of reflex, hid a bit behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Emily,” but she had to keep up with the bubbly persona the way she always did. “Look, I want to introduce you to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This beautiful woman here is May, my girlfriend and the strongest champion there is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, Emily gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! She’s pretty, pretty nice. Say hello to her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily took a step forward to stare at May, and May bent over in a rather adorable way to wave at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Emily! Is very nice to meet you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, May.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the same manner Lisia would do during a contest, she proceeded, “and this awesome woman here is Flannery, the cutest fire type gym leader you’ll ever meet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, sweetie! You can call me Auntie Flann, or just Flann if you’d like! I’m so happy I can finally get to meet you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace only talks wonders about you so I’m really excited to have you here,” and before the situation held the power to become even more awkward for Lisia, Flannery added something more. “Well, let’s get going inside!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right when Flannery turned her back, May held Lisia’s hand and whispered, “chill down, Baby. Everything is fine, today will be fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could only hope. Wallace told her to be more than extra careful and to not let Emily get too overwhelmed by the social interactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them followed Flannery inside, May holding her by her left hand while Emily held on tight to the right, and they didn’t talk much in the process of receiving their stuff to wash or in the actual washing. Emily, naturally, was very flustered and barely could keep visual contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe neither she or Wallace took into consideration that Emily wasn’t born Sootopolitan and obviously she was going to be flustered in a situation like that, even when attending Lavaridge’s hot spring was top priority in any Hoennian’s bucketlist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, May surely got flustered in hot springs a lot too when they were younger and she was still new to the region. Flannery? She was living her best life, this was like her natural environment since her gym was a hot spring paradise, even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Praying everything went fine, Lisia lent Emily a small tower so she could cover all the way to the actual hot spring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Emily, let me tie your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, maybe this hadn’t been her greatest idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she tried to make a bun, Lisia said, “hey, I don’t know if you are used to water this hot, so, if you are not sure to want to do it anymore or you get too heated or you just don't feel in the mood anymore, you can tell me anytime and we can leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. My mom and I used to attend hot springs together. Is just that I’m... a bit shy. And I don’t want May or Flannery to think I’m weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Em. I’ll be there all the time! And they won’t think that, they’ll like you quite a lot, you’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally went outside, to the beautiful trees and Pokémon chirping nicely all around, Emily seemed to look a little less apprehensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Now. Here, have this little towel, you can place on top of your head so you don’t get too hot. And again, if you begin to feel dizzy by the heat or something, we can leave anytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too coyly, Emily rushed to the water where she was out of everyone’s gaze, and she seemed to regret it when the heat got so quick on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The towel, Emily, the towel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She must be the worst baby sitter in that life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Lissi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daisy! I forgot her pokeball inside! Could you bring her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And May was quick to add, “can you bring my Marrill too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too good she was a true Sootopolitan and she wasn’t self conscious at all to go back inside again for these girls’ Pokémon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From Emily’s basket she got Daisy’s pokeball and freed her, only to meet the little fish greeting her,  and then, from May’s basket she got little Marrill who was very happy to see her. Without taking any longer, Lisia asked Daisy and Marrill to follow her, and Emily was so happy to see her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daisy! Come here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small Luvdisc cried contentedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful! The water is too hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Lisia also got inside, only to see Flannery and May already there chatting, she could notice how Emily calmed down a lot and stopped being tense, even so when her Pokémon curiously approached Marrill and then swam to the opposite side to play with her new friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Lisia couldn’t help but exclaim pleased. “This is going to make wonders to my muscles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, are you sore too?” Flannery inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell her about yesterday?” Lisia asked to May.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I was telling her about our excersicing routine, how we are going harder and harder each time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp, I might not be an idol and do all of those flexings and squats, but multitasking between the gym and the hot springs also leaves me quite exhausted, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always think that it’s funny how you run hot springs and barely use them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When your grandma is only getting older and older that’s how it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, May turned to face Emily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Emily. Are you fine like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah! The hot spring is quite nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! This hot spring has been ran by my family for years and years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet my uncle will enjoy this quite a lot. That man simply doesn’t know when to take rests, something like this would do wonders to his body and temper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, come on, as much as I love Wallace I can tell I’m glad he didn’t show up this time. Sometimes all I need is some girl time with other girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, great. Flannery truly knew what she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! These girls’ times always help me feel all my energy renewed, you know? I feel like I can talk about anything in a space like here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those two surely plotted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Girls time is cool!” Finally, Emily replied, and she was glad she was getting comfortable around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should have invited my mom, then! She loves hot springs!” Lisia pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, then Winona should’ve came too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need another cheesy couple in here! Besides, she would’ve ended up dragging Roxanne in here too, and Phoebe would’ve noticed and also would be here, of course dragging Glacia with her, and everyone would think us female league members are plotting something in the hot springs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flannery decided to follow the joke, “doesn’t help Emily is here, they would surely think she’s a spy sent by the former champions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or,” Lisia added, “maybe a rebel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, none of them could held back the smile that came along with Emily chuckling. How was that girl so adorable?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, seriously, Emily,” Flannery said. “I’m so curious to know how’s Wallace as a parent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And May chuckled, “me too, I’ve seen his uncle phase a lot of times, but not his dad phase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cousin looked down and played with her fingers for a while, the word ‘parent’ surely being too noisy for her, “he’s... patient. Can cook a lot. Stress out over everything. He’s too careful always, but he’s nice. He helps me feed Daisy, he sews clothes, and, oh, he loves reality shows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May chuckled, “that totally sounds like Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flannery sighed, “Wallace is just too much of a husband material, even with such dramatic temper, Steven is very lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Steven? Like, Wallace raised Lisia but is hard for me to see Steven raising someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily hummed for some seconds, “Steven is more relaxed. He talks lots about rocks. He’s a bit shy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally Steven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he teaches me how to play the piano.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And May cooed, “aw, that’s so nice! Steven surely is talented!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you ask, May, by the way?” Only by listening to the teasing tone Flannery was using, Lisia began to laugh too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And her girlfriend tensed on her spot, “Flannery, I swear to god-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Emily, do you want to know something very funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Lisia, I will always hate you for telling that without context!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she couldn’t stop laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, Emily. When May was like 12-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, May splashed Flannery to silence her, which only gained her more snorts and a great wave of hot water getting on her face too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are going to regret this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like that, both started to drift off from their original spot to go to one of the edges to keep going on with their fight and playful bickering in there; most of all, because if Flannery’s grandma saw her splashing the water she was going to scowl her for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Emily was pretty much left alone with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is Flannery talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May would have another reason to hate her. Well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell May I told you, but,” she even began to snicker, after all those years it was still funny. “One day when we were May was 12 she told me she thought Steven was a dreamboat and that she had a crush on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I immediately had to break her heart by saying Steven was taken by my very own uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But is weird,” she said. “How she ended up dating you even if your uncle broke her heart by dating her crush?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lisia just chuckled, “it wasn’t really a crush, she was just a bit dazzled by Steven like when you see a good actor in a movie and ‘crush’ for them, and I can’t blame her, Steven just has that effect on people even if he never acts on it, or even realizes, he’s pretty handsome and he is a really tough trainer. But it is funny to tease her about that, because that little story was part of my speech for my uncles’ wedding and, well…  it became an inside joke that remind all of us of that one moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, well. Even if we met at 11 and 12, it was until I was 17 and she 16 that we started dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of dancing around the matter. I can tell I had a crush on her maybe from the first time I saw her. But then she started dating her neighbor, it didn’t work, I dated a guy too, we broke up, and one day we had the chance and here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And are you happy with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am. May is lovely and powerful. We are still young and finding out how we are supposed to live but we love and respect each other a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they went quite for a while, just to watch how May and Flannery kept arguing and splashing water everywhere while laughing and running out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Daisy got herself between Emily’s arms now that Marrill went to play with Flannery and May, and the little girl seemed to get a bit distraught, until finally she decided to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lissi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you... something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetie! What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is about... Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. Time for her to come aid her dearest uncle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you were little...” she started, getting coy each time. “Wallace always treated you right? Or... did he ever do something bad? Did he ever... tried to… do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, damn it. Lisia knew it was a possibility that Emily would ask that eventually but she didn’t imagine it would be right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was natural for her, though. The poor girl had to endure things she didn’t even understand at such a young age and by the hands of the man she was supposed to trust the most. It was normal she wanted to know if Wallace was anything like her father or if she could trust him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Lisia had to pick her words very carefully for Emily to believe in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See... our grandma died when Wallace was still a kid. Not long after that, my mom got pregnant and I was born. My mom also got ill, but she managed. While she was very ill, though, Wallace was the one who took care of me. And I know there are stories of other girls whose uncles were very, very bad to them and had them doing awful stuff to them. But that was never the case with Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know? I don’t have a father. My dad also left, he never even wanted to meet me, when my mom told him she was pregnant all he did was call her a lair and leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly, she gasped, “for real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… and, well, even if he wasn’t obligated to, and a kid is never your younger brother’s obligation…. Wallace gladly helped my mom raising me. And he was always good to me. Very careful. Of course, he also stressed out a lot and sometimes was a bit strict, but he just wanted to teach me limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, about the last part... several times I ended up in situations where Wallace could have easily taken advantage of me, but he never, ever did. Wallace is not that kind of man. In fact, and even if he doesn’t like to talk much about it, he’s had people trying to cross lines with him so he is very, very respectful and empathetic when it comes down to those matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That apparently was something Emily wasn’t expecting to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People had tried to hurt him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You know, by the way he dresses up for his contests some people feel entitled to treat him bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see…” she’d put it down in simple words Emily could understand and interiorize easily. “Some people had touched him without his consent. Some had suggested to him nasty things. But he learned to defend himself and always is very protective on others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first statement seemed to have a strong effect on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real? I… didn’t know,” she said, empathetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was younger, sometimes some men said nasty things to me, catcalled me, and Wallace was every time there, ready to defend me and fight against whoever tried to make me wrong,” and at last, she decided to add something else. “And it’s not only me. He has defended May too. And Flannery. Also Roxanne and Winona. I’m sure even Phoebe. Also some girls in his gym... even men too, once something happened with a friend of his, Brawly, Wallace was the first to be there to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisia truly, truly hoped that was enough for Emily to understand that, being with Wallace, she was for sure granted to be out of any danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Steven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven is a sweetheart. He’s very, very nice to kids. He was the one to give me my keystone when I was little. He was like an old brother to May during all her Pokémon journey. He was always very respectful to her and even if she might had a little crush on him, he never, ever acted on it because he was an adult and he knew adults cannot do that. Steven is still a guide for May, you know? She always asks him for advice. And Steven has defended Wallace a lot of times. Dammit, Steven would crash with his Metagross whoever dared to make wrong to his family or to children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, Emily shrugged, pressing Daisy even tighter to her chest, and now, blushing sort of ashamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So... if I trust them… they won’t do to me the same as my dad did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The suggestion of it made Lisia get chills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But… Ah. Wallace would owe her a big one with this. Or maybe this was Lisia’s way to pay back everything her uncle ever did for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily, sweetheart... Wallace and Steven picked you from all kids for a reason. They were so excited about adopting you, I swear, the night before you joined them Wallace called me saying he couldn’t sleep because he was just way too excited. Since the very first time they saw the pictures of you they loved you and swore to protect you with their lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That surely made her shy to listen, since now she began to twist her bangs, “for real? Even if… They didn't know the type of girl I was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just like that. And I swear, if you give them the chance, you’ll see, you’ll get the most lovely, attentive dads one could ever ask for. They will give you all their love unconditionally, damn, they will give anything away for you, you just gotta let them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-But... what if something happens? What if… they take advantage of me? I don’t wanna end up in the hospital, then the police station and then an orphanage ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can assure you nothing will happen,” Lisia said, solemnly. “And, in the remote case you felt deranged, you have a lot of women willing to help you. Me, May, Flannery, my mom, won’t hesitate to stand by you whatever the case was. And be sure that we will always believe you, no matter what you tell us, we will pick your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Emily smiled ever so slightly, but it still was a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can also trust in Juan and Joseph too. After all, who gave you your best friend, Daisy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are right. It was Juan who gave me Daisy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it! We all love you and expected you a lot, like you can’t even imagine. All of us are willing to love you and protect you no matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They returned their attention to Flannery and May, who now were directing to them, holding something between their hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted back to her cheerful persona after keeping it serious with Emily, “what are you carrying there, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found some flowers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May approached Lisia and carefully tangled the flower in her hair, and oh god Lisia had to hold back the blush at May’s proud expression; if she wasn’t the cutest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a flower for Emily, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! Flannery picked it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the older of them all lent Lisia a white flower, and she proceeded to place her carefully in her tied hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Flann!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flannery absolutely melted over Emily using the nickname on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two also look nice with flowers! You are a cute couple of girlfriends matching flowers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Emily, you are so sweet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, my dear, I love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, alright, girls!” Flannery rose her arm. “It’s time for us to decided what are we going to have for dinner, so I can tell my grandma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like that, they started to discuss what they will be doing after getting out from the hot springs, only to have a more awake, participative and cooperating Emily. And Lisia couldn’t wait to see the relieve in her uncles’ faces when they noticed Emily was, in fact, wanting to trust them and willing now to open up to them and let them into her emotional shelter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And deep inside her Lisia was praying this went good for her Uncle Steven and her adored Uncle Wallace. Emily deserved to be loved, to have loving dads, to see and experience by herself how she was worth a lot more than just an assault by the hands of a heartless man. She was a sweet girl, funny, creative, very sensitive, tenderhearted and beautiful. Lisia wanted her to grow healthy and fearless, to be able to enjoy herself, her family, and get past that one awful experience to finally be defined by love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all that talk hadn’t been just nice words to sooth Emily, no… Lisia would personally take charge of whoever tried to ever harm her dearest and cutest cousin Emily. As long as she was there, Emily would always have someone to stand by her side and never, ever let her be broken again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ever since I wrote Breakable Heaven I fell in absolute love with Sidney and Phoebe and them as a couple and I just URGED to add them in a chapter, so, here they are! :D</p>
<p>And what can I say? I love writing Emily’s and Lisia’s relationship, Lisia is just the most adorable woman to ever exist and best cousin ever 😤❤️ And of course if she has the chance to help Wallace she’s gonna do it.</p>
<p>This is all for this week! I hope y’all had liked this one chapter and I see you next week with more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When she first told him, it was Tuesday and they were downtown taking Daisy and Milotic for a swim, and it took him by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been at a cinema before,” Emily said. “Do you think we could go sometime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily suggesting a plan? Emily suggesting she wanted him to be included in it? Emily looking forward to willingly spending fun time with him? Really?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can Lissi go too? And maybe May too? May was also cool to be around and is Lissi’s girlfriend and she loves to be with her and she’d be glad if she was also there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace had no idea of what Lisia said or did to Emily that time at Lavaridge, but she gave him back a more talkative and cooperating girl and not only was he relieved, but happy to see things were getting unstuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” He couldn’t sign those two out of the plan, not after all the help they had offered. “We could go watch that new musical movie everyone is talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Musical?” She looked reluctant at first. “I don’t know if I like musicals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lissi and I love them. We used to watch a lot of musicals when she was your age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can give it a shot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was why, that Saturday, they were there; at Lilycove’s shopping Plaza, heading to where the cinemas were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Emily was holding both May’s and Lisia’s hands, and Wallace had to, once more, look how his niece was stealing his daughter's attention. But, well, Wallace couldn’t quite blame her; Lisia was adorable in all ways, she being the woman that swept his heart away forever when he first held her in his arms. Besides, he still felt like he owed her a big one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more they got closer to the theaters, the more Emily gasped excited. And once they were there, her eyes shone amazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all watched a musical comedy; of course, Lisia picked it. And if he thought that wouldn’t be much Emily’s thing since the girl was a lot more grounded and harsh about reality than an average kid and at first she showed reluctance (and because Steven found them ludicrous too), once they were wandering around the plaza, Emily was singing alongside Lisia, while May made both spin from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be a great dancer like the girl from the movie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” May added, smiling. “You are already a fabulous star, now all you gotta do is learn how to dance!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how to fly! She could fly while dancing with her boyfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like it was nothing, Lisia flipped her hair, “well, don’t forget you are talking with your awesome cousin Lisia who trains Ali who can make fly- Ah!” Suddenly, she exclaimed. “Look at that dress!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed, it was a beautiful long blue dress, one that would by all means perfectly fit Lisia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, baby, it would look amazing on you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, May, if I was just thinking of suggesting you to try it! It would absolutely match your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such cheesy love birds they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Wall,” she turned to face him. “Can we go inside the store? Pretty please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to face Steven then, who just shrugged rather resignedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five of them went inside the store, and as it was to be expected, Steven placed himself very quickly on a couch near the dressing rooms, as May and Lisia rushed to pick each an exemplar of the dress to try them together, as surely they’d be buying it to match outfits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so… Emily was alone for once in the whole noon. And she obviously felt shy if her cousins weren’t around. And that was why, she started to timidly scan all the clothing spread there, trying to flow with the dynamic, until Wallace saw his perfect chance to approach her-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Em, do you want to try something as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she looked away for a second. “I… I’ve never been at a store this big, I don’t really know where to start from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help you look for something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, dear lord, he almost squealed when Emily smiled at him and nodded, “o-okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he more excited than Emily about this whole shopping thing? Indeed, he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like a kid, Wallace headed to the girl’s section, where a lot of clothes of Emily’s size were at display, and started to scan everything that could fit her as well as her likings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until Emily gasped, holding a dress in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look!” She exclaimed. “This dress is beautiful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a dress with the upper part with white and blue stripes, short sleeved, and the skirt was wide, made up of tulle attached to the blouse, each piece of cloth multicolored in a rainbow pattern. It was certainly beautiful, though, Wallace didn’t imagine Emily would like to go by something as colorful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is!” But he’d encourage her now she was being a bit autonomous about what she wanted to wear. “Want to go try it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And both rushed to the dressing rooms, passing by Steven, who just shook his head giving Wallace a ‘you are living your best life, aren’t you?’ gaze while he just chuckled, smiling from ear to ear, posing in the wall while waiting for his little girl to come out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, first, his niece emerged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Wall!” she exclaimed his name. “How do we look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, indulgently, “both look amazing! The blue highlights your hair beautifully, while indeed the dress matches May’s eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you think, Uncle Steven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Braids will match the outfit perfectly. Maybe also a hat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, you are a genius! Summer hats will do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May grabbed her hand then, “oh, maybe we should be wearing them for the interview we have due next week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lisia nodded enthusiastically, “yeah, we can-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheerful speech was interrupted when, from behind, a soft voice cleared her throat and then, Emily began to walk to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How do I look?” She asked, looking away, swinging her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could listen to the voice of his mind telling him to be subtle, to act lowkey, to not overwhelm Emily, to react with normality. But she looked so beautiful in that dress, and he was so happy she was actually asking for his opinion, that he couldn’t help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glorious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily chuckled, and as soon as she did, Lisia gasped, “my girl! You indeed look glorious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Emily, that looks so nice on you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did she even turn to face Steven?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else can I say? You should really be buying that dress, it’s very cute indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna buy it?” Wallace proceeded to inquire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clasped his hands together, “why, but we can’t only pick a single dress! Do you want to try some more, Emily?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, everyone around them must be thinking he was crazy. But, Wallace couldn’t help it, he had to admit that he always daydreamed about shopping with a daughter and being able to pick her cute clothes and hair ties and nail polishes and everything, and finally, after months and months, his moment had come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he chased after Emily for all the store, stretching his arm so she could lend him the clothes she wanted to try; then, he’d patiently wait for her outside the dressing rooms, only to wash her on compliments and take mental notes on where he would have to make certain fixes to the clothes to fit Emily better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when they were done trying on clothes, they went to the queue along May and Lisia, and in the while, Wallace started to show her the different scrunchies and hair ties there were in display, for Emily to pick some nail polish and ask him to lend his hand to try it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is blue and sparky,” she added enthusiastically. “This one would suit you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think so?” His voice betrayed him. If he wasn’t the happiest on earth right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the blue blouse you have, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One point for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That violet one would look pretty on Steven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It surely would, but, what can I say? With all his rock stuff the polish always goes wasted on him very quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, is there any nail polish you want to buy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pink one looks beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will match the skirt of your rainbow dress, wanna try it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she picked the small bottle on display, and painted his last unpainted nail to spare, and indeed, liked the color, and they added it to their indeed pretty full cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily couldn’t help but gasp as the amount in the cash machine only increased and increased; spending years by Steven’s side, Wallace stopped regarding things as expensive (since Steven had taught him what the real expensiveness was), yet, all that money seemed to be a little too much for Emily, who to the date still wore her old orphanage clothing, and the skirt Lisia gave to her of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, she accepted the presents happily. And there was a contented smile across her face, thankful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they went out to the store, all matching smiles, Emily turned to face him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Wallace, can we have ice cream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was about to ask the same,” May added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want us to buy you ice cream, Em?” Her cousin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want something, uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A strawberry ice cream for me and vanilla for Steven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, be right back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, in the meantime we will sit in that table over there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Wallace watched them head to the ice cream stand, Lisia holding Emily’s hand while still making her spin and singing along to the main song of the musical they watched, and...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily was adorable. So, so, so adorable for her own good, so adorable that he felt his heart squeezing in tenderness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he kept appreciating it as he took a seat beside Steven, and then sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven Pierre Stone,” his husband added with a voice that pretended to be an impression of his, doing a strong Sootopolitan accent only for the sake of the joke, “I know you’ve always been wealthy and that it doesn’t really matter to you, but when Emily is with us, you won’t spoil her. Don’t buy her everything she wants right away. We don’t want to raise a spoiled girl, so keep your presents in check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace rolled his eyes, then bit his bottom lip and softly hit the table, “I can’t help it, okay? She’s... so adorable! And, did you see how beautiful she looked in all of those dresses? Is there something that doesn’t look awesome in her? Like…! It would’ve been a sin to not buy her all those dresses!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly, Steven planted a kiss on his cheek, and stroking his arm, he whispered, “she has you all wrapped around her finger now. Let her find out and you are doomed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing, Steven,” Wallace embraced him a bit too effusively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it is. I know this is what you would’ve liked to do with Lisia but couldn’t since you didn’t have the money to,” once more, his husband kissed his cheek. “So, I’m very glad to see you are enjoying yourself, truly. It's adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy too, Steven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be merrier when Emily asks me about rocks, but yeah, I’m happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was used to, Wallace cupped Steven’s face between his hands, to land a very sweet and gentle kiss to his lips, feeling so overjoyed that he couldn’t care less over the explicit display of affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, lovebirds!” As always, it had to be Lisia the one carelessly interrupting them. “The ice cream is here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, she placed the small containers in front of each.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the three of them took a seat around the table as well, only to chat about random stuff from time to time, to then remain quiet while eating their desserts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until, that little voice hummed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey... can I ask something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what is it, Emily?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, coyly, pointing at them, “how did you start dating? I know how Lissi and May started dating, but you two...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both laughed, staring flirtatiously at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Steven began, “it was me the one to make the first move-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t do the first move, Steven! It was me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, what do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rock pick up lines don’t count as making the first move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily laughed, “rock pick up lines?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Steven blushed, Wallace flipped his hair, “yeah, one day he was like ‘your eyes look like apatites today’ and I totally was like ‘is that a compliment or an insult?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now everyone was laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defense, Wallace danced around the matter a lot because he genuinely believed there was a chance I wasn’t into him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, May stretched her arms and said, “men are a lot like that, you beat around the bush so much it is painful to see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of which,” there was it, Lisia’s mischievous grin. “Do you want to listen to the story about how May found Steven-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” May exclaimed between too amused and too scandalized. “I was 12, just drop it already! Are you going to forever bring that up? Wasn’t it enough to expose me at the wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, dear! It’s just that you look so cute when you are this embarrassed!” Lisia exclaimed, mellowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, even Steven looked away sort of embarrassed, while Wallace chuckled. It had been years and years since Lisia first told that story yet it still didn’t get old. Not when May still got so embarrassed by that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways! We were talking about Steven and Wallace!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And indeed, the focus returned to them. And so, in a lighthearted way, they started telling the story of their friendship, how their feelings turned into something more, how one accidental night they kissed, how it all led to a serious relationship, that later became a marriage, and...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now was this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This little family that, hopefully, would soon blossom into a precious one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you done now, Daisy? Can I put you back in your fishbowl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pink Pokémon cried happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Let’s go, it is time that pretty fishes like you are asleep already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace smiled to himself as he carefully placed his glass of water on the dining table, mentally laughing at the way his nails looked with all those different try on polishes on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, if he thought Emily would be gone just like that after feeding Daisy, he was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could formulate anything, the little girl was chuckling and wrapping her arms around him in a rather clumsy yet adorable motion. And, dear lord, his heart stopped for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily was really hugging him. This was happening for real. She was displaying actual affection and his heart was jumping from pure and utter thrill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today was fun. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could a girl that small and young disarm him over 5 simple words?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reciprocated quickly, not too clingy, not too distant, “nothing to thank me. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, almost casually, she pulled away, and smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back for a berry, but in case you are not here when I’m back, goodnight. Rest well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Emily. You too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, she chuckled, showing a broad smile, and then, looked at her Pokémon, “let’s go, Daisy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving Wallace alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone to collapse on a chair and hide his face on the surface of the table and whine torn between being completely moved and utterly shocked that Emily had actually displayed affection to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was too good to be true. It must be a prank Emily was playing on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe, just maybe, Emily was getting better, and everything was starting to lead to a happy family. A happy family of three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could this mean Emily was starting to see him as a real parent?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he shouldn’t let his expectations blow up like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe, maybe Emily was starting to love him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Walls?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even notice when Steven walked in, but either way, he directed to him, excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily hugged me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he smiled so indungently, “how wasn’t she supposed to be this lovely to you after all the good things you did for her today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was so very worth it, Steven. I’m so happy that she enjoyed herself and that for once she had a good time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We should definitely do this more often and visit Lilycove with her every now and then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Steven smirked, “it’s you who always chooses to remain in Sootopolis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the moment when Emily, silently, returned to the kitchen to grab her berry, but Wallace didn’t want to let her know he was paying attention to her, so he continued his little chat with Steven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sootopolis is a charming city, will you tell me you don’t love it here, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only the guardian would allow me to explore the Cave of Origin maybe I’d love it fully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, amused, “what kind of guardian would I be if I allowed the local rock maniac to go inside holy ground only for his hobby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my hobby,” he added, dramatically. “It’s my lifestyle, my profession, my addiction, the air I breathe, the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily drew their attention by gasping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anything the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, she stared at her hand, “my tooth. It fell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace excitedly approached her, “that’s great, Emily! If you leave it under your pillow the tooth fairy will leave you a nice surprise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Emily stared deadpan at him, “the tooth fairy is a lie, isn’t she? I know she’s just an invention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever let Emily know that before time, ruining the illusion for her, was surely a cruel soul; Even when they were very low in money, Wallace always had his mom and Meredith leaving some coins under his pillow for him to wake up happy and excited every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Steven immediately jumped in her defense, “the tooth fairy surely is a mainlander invent, you know, us mainlanders only invent bad stuff,” and that almost made Wallace cackle. “But you know who isn’t an invention? The tooth Minccino!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily tilted her head, puzzled, “the tooth Minccino? I never heard of it before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You surely haven’t since the tooth Minccino is a diva herself and only stops by Sootopolis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you try leaving your tooth under your pillow for tonight and check tomorrow if she leaves you something nice, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even if, for reasons unknown to them, she was still reluctant…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go to sleep already!” Steven kept going on with that. “That Minccino is such a diva and she’s better not find you awake!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she laughed for once, “you are right! I’ll go to sleep now, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight then, Emily!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And once both made sure she wasn’t around anymore…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Wallace crossed his arms. “Whose wallet is that going to come from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven shrugged, “not mine, you spent a lot of my money on her already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking money from you is like taking a hair away from a Purugly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you want it to be money then it will be your money,” Steven concluded seriously. “Because I’ll be leaving her a very valuable rock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Wallace couldn’t help but cackle that one time, much for his husbands annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lower your volume!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Stevie, I adore you but we won’t be leaving her a rock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can be a little opal or an agate-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you always swam in money and so prefered your dad to leave you rocks instead of actual money there but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace- the rock fan club is in a crisis. Please. It’s just my father and I and Roxy sometimes. We need a new member.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I can’t stand you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like that, affectionately, Wallace wrapped his arms around Steven, and he accepted the embrace resting his head on his chest and breathing in the scent of his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So not even a little opal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, Wallace gave in, “she’ll know it was us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the Sootopolitan tooth Minccino can be a big rock fan too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But you’ll be the one doing it. And only a very small opal, Steven, don’t give her anything very heavy or overly expensive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was there anything Wallace wouldn’t spare for his adored little girl and this absolute kid in a nice suit who only thought about rocks half of the time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He would be giving anything away for either of them.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Emily felt the sunshine hoovering on her face-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered it. She was supposed to stay awake and see if that Minccino Steven talked about actually existed. But now she realized she fell asleep halfway her mission, all she did was to hastily check under her pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fair amount of Pokedollars, and a rock,  pretty, colorful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It obviously had been Steven the one placing those things there. She knew it. She already knew that it was the parents placing the money in there, and making up these stories for the sake of the illusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And… As she appreciated the cute rock between her small hands, and counted each pokédollar...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered the first time her tooth fell and how Liam told her to leave it under the pillow to see if the tooth fairy left anything there. She did, and there was nothing. She kept trying and trying to no avail, until that girl, the other Emily, told her that she wasn’t receiving any money because it was the parents the one placing it there, and that she hadn’t or would ever have someone loving her enough to place a single Pokedollar under her pillow, that she wasn’t even worth a cent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered how she cried that time, how the caretakers demanded her to stop crying and didn't scowl the other Emily. She remembered Liam placing pennies under her pillow to try to make it better, and she remembered going to sleep knowing she was alone, knowing her mom wouldn’t ever be coming back, knowing that, indeed, she wasn’t worth anything, that nobody loved her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven had invented this story to make her believe again, and had left money under her pillow and one of his pretty rocks he cherished so much only to make her feel better, and Emily couldn’t help but smile sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Lisia was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this whole situation wasn’t so bad, maybe this could get better, maybe she could get used to watching movies with them and having Wallace buying her nice clothes and Steven leaving her rocks. Maybe it had been good to get out of the orphanage like this… maybe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d be spending that money in new pencils and colors. And maybe in candies. Candies for Steven and Wallace too. Because they deserved them and she wanted to see them smiling like she was smiling now, too. Their smiles were beautiful to see.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! This update is coming up veeeeery late this Friday but here it is! I gotta say I was this close to not post today, but I kinda managed to write the whole thing and edit it all too today! Yep, this is what happens when I don’t have homework fOR ONCE.</p>
<p>I hope y’all had liked this little chapter :) while I was writing the last part I felt like crying a bit ngl but omg Emily makes me so soft fr 😭 also the whole Minccino thingy comes from the fact that as a kid I never really knew about a “tooth fairy” but instead a “tooth mouse” (I think it’s a latinx thing only? Idk), and wanted to feature it here in the shape of Steven and Wallace wanting you give back some illusion and joy to this little girl who’s seen more than she should. Best dads ever.</p>
<p>That being said, I gotta make a liiiil announcement: I’m considering very, very seriously to change the title of the fic JAJWJSJS it’s just that I still don’t fully grow used to it and I think I could vibe better with another title. But I still kinda can’t find something I like better. So, well. Just letting y’all know that if you see that the title changes, this is why 🤪 tho it’s also possible that I leave it as it is. Idk. And same goes for chapter titles. I might give them proper names. I might not. This numbering thingy worked well in Breakable Heaven so I might leave it like this.</p>
<p>This is all fr. Thank you for reading and see you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Steven opened the door and got in, it was to find Emily by the piano, rehearsing the little song he had been teaching to her, apparently, waiting patiently on him to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hello, Steven!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven stared at the hour of his watch and… he was late. An hour late, in fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Emily, hello!” He sighed, kind of guiltily. “I’m sorry I’m late, I know I promised I’d be here earlier but, something came up at work…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, he had promised Wallace, as his husband was going to go out that evening to have some drinks with Brawly, Winona, Roxanne and Flannery, and now he was worried of making </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad if he found out about this little delay; after all, Steven was sure Emily didn’t mind it as she pretty much enjoyed her time alone, far from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Wallace left Milotic here for if I needed anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven couldn’t help but question, while taking off his coat and hanging it by the door, if a little girl like Emily would be in any case able to handle a water snake on her very own. More this specific Milotic; she was spoiled and whimsical for real and only let Wallace to give her orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, and even if he was rather tired, Steven approached the piano, and stared at Emily very indulgently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how’s the practice going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m doing it better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to check it out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With determination, Emily nodded, and after taking a deep breath and pressing the wrinkles of her clothes with her hands out of a twitch, she placed these over the keys, and started to play the little melody Steven had been teaching her those days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moves of her hands were still very clumsy, and she would get stuck in some parts, yet, she was doing her best effort, and Steven couldn’t help but smile indulgently at her trying this hard, this committed to learning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his heart felt very soft once she finished and stared at him coyly, looking for reassurance of her performance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gentle tone, a bit more high-pitched, Steven replied, “pretty good! You’d been making a lot of progress, it’s sounding better than it did last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! And with some corrections here and there it’s gonna sound even better, so, do you have any doubt with any part in specific?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily was quick to nod, “yes, this one part when the tune goes like this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in that way, Emily began playing again, and whenever she got stuck Steven would ask her to repeat it, as well as would touch her hands to correct the position of her fingers, to then recommend her better ways to digit the notes so her hand could move more freely over the keys and avoid getting stuck so oftenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour, Steven thought it was enough of a lesson for this day, so, when Emily played the piece one last time, he clapped at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was pretty good, Emily! I’m so glad with the process we’ve done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, she looked away coyly, yet, her words were quite different from what he had first thought, “thank you… for taking the time with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Emily,” it was really something, he missed rock hunting like a mad, and in any other time of his life he would had been using this time Wallace wasn’t at home to go dig himself in the nearest cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... “ she paused. “The other day my auntie Meredith took me out for a walk we stopped by a grocery shop and I… I bought you this with the money the tooth Minccino gave me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the pocket of her jumper dress, she took out a chocolate, wrapped with an image of a Beldum, and shyly lent it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he couldn’t help but chuckle, endeared, understanding a bit more why Wallace got completely undone whenever Emily had these gestures with him, “f-for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost pouting, she nodded, “they didn’t have Metagross chocolates but I hope you like Beldum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love this one! I’m sure it’s gonna be very, very tasty! Beldum will always be a favorite of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even blushing, pouting each time a bit more, she shook her head, “it’s nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty, Steven missed his free time, and being home this early when Wallace wasn’t there waiting on him felt like such a sacrifice sometimes, but… for little details like this it was totally worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, out of nowhere, Steven began to feel this incredible urge of spoiling this cute girl for the rest of the evening and make sure she’d be smiling all the time and feeling happy, because as small as this chocolate was, the fact that Emily spent a bit of her money on him, that when hanging out when Meredith she thought of him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?” He tilted his head, lovingly. “You did so good today at the lessons, so, as a little reward, and given the fact that Wallace isn’t home to make dinner and I’m feeling a bit tired, why don’t we order sushi, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That little offer made her face lit up, “yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let me order it right away because I'm very hungry already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Steven took out his PokéNav, made the order, and then told Emily they could eat in the living room, that he would join her there once the sushi arrived, that first, he was going to get into more comfortable clothes and answer to some texts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And after replying to the Pokemon League group chat, as well as replying to some memes Sidney had sent him earlier that day, he heard the door ringing, and taking his wallet, he attended the call, received the food, and paid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could go back inside he noticed he had some mail in their mailbox, and if he had thought maybe it was a bill he could always check later (since nowadays bills were all they received), out of sheer curiosity, he decided to pick the envelop and gasped softly when he saw the address; Fallabor, most specifically, the orphanage, and it had Liam’s name on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, Emily was going to jump of happiness when she saw this had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he headed to the living room only to see Emily was already there, with the TV turned on, and he placed the packets of food on the little center table almost dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have good news for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head, “oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile spread immediately across his face, “guess who received a mail?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Emily’s face immediately shone at that, “who? Me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven nodded, “from Liam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she gasped, jumping on her spot, covering her mouth with her hands, “for real?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are!” and so he flashed the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran to pick it, very quickly and gasping, to then just return to her former place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, Steven knew Emily needed space to read Liam’s letter, as whatever thing the kids talked about was not of his business and Emily needed some privacy, and so he said, “I’ll go make ourselves some lemonade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when he left, heading to the kitchen, he could still listen to the effusive voice of Emily laughing and exclaiming loose statements while reading the, he could tell, long letter her best friend had written and delivered for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when the lemonade was ready and Emily seemed to get quieter, Steven got back to the living room, to place carefully the jar and a couple of glasses over the small center table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, he was a little (very) curious about whatever that letter could have been about to have Emily that excited during the whole time she read it, so, trying to be subtle, he asked, lowly:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is Liam fine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded enthusiastically, “he says that there’s already a family interested in adopting him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven, once more, realized he had been such a lucky kid who in his moment hadn’t been capable of realizing. Sometimes privilege was blinding, he found out when he started to travel the world, and was realizing again now he could see very closely how a lot of kids didn’t have it as easy as he had it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it sort of gave him nostalgia too, bringing him back to those days when he and Wallace were looking for the perfect girl to fit this little family they wanted to start off. It was weird listening to how the process felt from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” And she was utterly happy for that. “He says it’s a couple called Samantha and Daniel from Vendanturf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Apparently Samantha can’t get pregnant but wants a kid, so they are planning to adopt him, and,” she paused, solemnly. “Liam deserves it. He’s been through a lot and he still is kind. He deserved to be adopted first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to think Emily didn’t say it in a bad sense, or intended to diss them again and shove to their faces how useless they were as in her earlier days, Steven tilted his head and asked, “what happened to him? Of course, if you feel like telling me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, willing to share, “his parents were young, way younger than my mom when they had him. They...” once more, she took a moment to muse about it. “They had addiction problems and were involved with shady people. One day, because of that, they had to flee the region, and didn’t take Liam with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely, Steven had been ungrateful with the life that had casually picked him… to think that when he was 7 years old like Emily he didn’t know what ‘addiction’ was, or how being abandoned felt like, and such things as abuse or violence or shady people were alien to him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was little when that happened, like 3 years old... but people mostly adopt babies, babies with clear skin and clear eyes, so he had to spend years and more years in that ugly orphanage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of curiosity, he dared to inquire, “was the orphanage that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We were a lot of kids, the caretakers couldn’t handle all of us and sometimes were rude and impatient. And many kids were mean to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, it’s better to have a home, with a room of your own, people constantly taking care of you...” she smiled. “And I want Liam to also have that. He deserves it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Steven poured some lemonade in his glass, “it takes a lot of courage to adopt when you are a straight couple who can’t have a baby. People have this idea that a couple like that shouldn’t be together, that the man should be leaving this ‘useless’ woman to find someone who can give him a baby and fulfill him as a man. These ideas are pretty messed up and women like Samantha end up enduring so much social pressure. So, making this decision is so very brave, and for that I’m sure they are going to love Liam right, like anyone else could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so!” She exclaimed, determined. “We made this promise that we will be looking for each other once we both got out of there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven hummed, “what about you wrote him down our numbers and emails in your next letter so his parents can contact us and come over one day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you! I really miss having a friend, and I want to see Liam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, he took a sip from his lemonade, “Wallace and I were talking about it the other day... wouldn’t you like to go out on your own one of these days and maybe make some friends with the neighbors?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily wrapped the letter back in its envelope as she replied, “Juan says Sootopolis gets quite lonesome for kids sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven shook his head, “if you don’t go out, places get lonely anyways. When I was your age I didn’t have many friends as I spent all day inside home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she noticed the surprise in his expression, Emily started to play coyly with her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace told me,” she immediately rushed to excuse herself for bringing up such a delicate piece of information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I supposed so. But, yes. I was mad at my dad for divorcing my mom so I began to stay inside all day only to make him feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a bad boy sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why did they divorce?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how nosy those questions were, if that was how he got to spend the time with Emily, he’d reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad was always busy. Always. And my mom stopped doing her own thing to take care of me, she became a little bit… aimless, most of all because we were very rich and she barely needed to work either way. So, my dad didn’t pay much attention to her and she got sick of it and asked him for a divorce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked for a couple of seconds, “you also work a lot... Wallace won’t divorce you, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, as if that possibility hadn’t been haunting him ever since he got the engagement ring to propose to Wallace, as if ending up like his father in this one regard wasn’t one of his biggest fears, “oh, no, Emily, things with Wallace are different. We spend a lot of time together and are very happy with each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she nodded, smiling, “yeah… you two seem to be really good friends, you do a nice couple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Emily regarded their relationship as one of friends while also being married amused him, but decided to not comment on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, for once, both went quiet, and as Steven drank from his lemonade, he assumed the talk was pretty much over now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s start eating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick whatever you want to watch, I don’t really mind what we are watching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he fully laid in the couch, sighing pleased as his tense back sensed the soft material, and started to absentmindedly watch whatever thing was on the television that time while eating the delicious sushi they had ordered and enjoying the fresh lemonade, as Emily did too and thanked him for the dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, a cartoon show started; it was called Oshawott Samurai, and it seemed like they were broadcasting the first chapter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the story of how an Oshawott called Sammy that couldn’t evolve due some spell made to her, wanted to be an important samurai like all the Samurott of her clan. In the first chapter they saw how she decided to start her training on her own, even if she couldn’t evolve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Emily seemed to get too caught on the story, since she didn’t leave her place for a second while the show was on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So caught up and comfortable that, casually, she laid her head on Steven’s shoulder, and he felt his heart fluttering with excitement, because he couldn’t quite believe Emily was acting this naturally and warmly around him. No, this was so odd, so special… so beautiful, like falling in love again but in a different way never experienced before, in a more pure sense, like going back to be a kid once more, to feel all his feelings as if they were brand new, to see life under a different, gentler light...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And because of that, subtly, Steven wrapped an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on his chest and hug him from one of his sides, and Emily seemed to get very comfortable in that position since she didn’t leave it, no, in fact, she only curled more and more, and Steven was even imagining himself showing off this to Cynthia the next time she decided to call him, and he couldn’t wait to tell Wallace what just happened and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained like that until the show was over and, incredulous, Emily pulled away, to rest her elbows on her legs and straightforwardly pout this time around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is that it? That was so quick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It lasted half an hour, Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it was so cool!” She exclaimed, grabbing a pillow. “Sammy is such a brave Oshawott! All those old Samurott know nothing about her! Sammy is strong, they are just mean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, they are indeed mean to her just because she can’t evolve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is possible for a Pokémon like Oshawott to naturally be unable to evolve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven knew much about mega evolution as a geologist who had spent his time studying mega stones. Yet, he didn’t know if such a thing was possible without an eterna stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know... but I know someone who studies evolution, I’ll ask him later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, “you know a lot of people, don’t you, Steven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you always know a person for anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is because I’ve been traveling a lot here and there. And being a former champion and heir of a corporation makes you know a lot of people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they decided to continue that talk in the kitchen, washing the glasses and jar together. After a while, they were talking again about Oshawott Samurott, then they ended up talking about contests and battles, and once they were done, they proceeded to play around with the foam of the soap and make bubbles in the sake of extending their chat, and then they heard the main door opening and shutting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! I’m home~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven knew that tone, he still hadn’t seen Wallace and he could already tell in which state he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clumsy footsteps could be heard each time closer, until Wallace arrived at where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Stevie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he wrapped his arms around him relaying an important amount of his weight on his body, Steven was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone had a few...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace laughed foolishly, shamelessly, “blame Winona and Roxie for it, they dared me! Ah, your cousin is a little savage, I swear~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t really stay away from Winona, can you?” he inquired jokingly, at least he thought so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be jealous, Stevie! We work as buddies, true love is wherever you are~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for a second, the responsible and even a bit apprehensive Dad seemed to remember their daughter was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hello there, Emily!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily didn’t seem amused by that display, not even a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her shoulders were tense, her brows slightly furrowed, and she was even stepping back while gulping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Daisy have dinner already?” Wallace tried to approach her, swaying his hips too exaggeratedly. “I could help you feed her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, she flinched, and if in her face there had been a relaxed, warm, sweet and happy expression all evening long, the more Wallace looked at her and got closer, the more it vanished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven saw it; even if she was trying to keep a straight face and control whatever things were happening in her mind, her hands were shaking, betraying her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she even began to stutter, “I-I... D-Daisy- w-w-we...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” But he insisted. “Come on, darling, if you need anything you can tell me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven sighed, getting so anxious, urging to put a stop to whatever was happening here, “Wallace-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven is so much of a mess sometimes, but I-” and before he could even finish his own sentence, he had a drunken fit of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And without adding anything else, she just ran away, heading upstairs, not even stopping to pick the letter or her coloring books at the living room. And, ah, Steven immediately understood what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Wallace exclaimed, sassily. “Did I say something bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace, sit down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you make her angry before I arrived?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was Steven getting so annoyed? Wallace was always this unfunny and clumsy when he was drunk, it was no surprise, but this one time...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down, Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven almost had to force him to sit down, pushing him to the chair by pressing his shoulders with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And once there, he pulled a chair closer to his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a whisper, he replied a lot less gently than what he had originally meant, “you stink like alcohol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course Wallace had to get extra because of the tipsiness, and sassily, drew a hand to his waist while staring harshly at Steven, dragging each syllable with an exaggerated Sootopolitan accent, “so what? I told you I’d had some drinks, don’t make me feel bad about it when it’s me who spends the most time inside. I also deserve to have some fun, you know? You're not the only one to get tired here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to take a deep breath to remain collected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not criticizing you, alright, so don’t get that tone with me,” Steven had to pause for a while to process better his words, he didn’t want to get mad at Wallace over this accident and start an argument, “it’s just that… you smell so much like alcohol that Emily got triggered by that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that last statement had been as if Steven had thrown a bucket of cold water to Wallace in order to snap him out of that alcoholic state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a matter of a second, he stopped the silly behavior, got dead serious and even pulled from his own hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so stupid,” he growled. “I’m a fucking jackass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I should’ve known. Watching me drunk surely triggered her. I… I scared her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking how Wallace only got more and more upset over this, Steven tried to calm him down, “you were out having fun, is alright-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not! Now she’s going to think I’m an alcoholic shit like…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before his husband could even finish the sentence both knew where it led to, he abruptly stood, still displaying an altered conduct, and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go apologize to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven grabbed his hand, “no, Wallace, don’t do that. I think all she needs now is some time alone, if you go now she might mistake your good intentions as insisting and intruding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right- I just… I just fucking spoiled it all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He all the way had indeed </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoiled it all, but by the increasing anguish in his former cheerful voice, Steven decided to not torment him with that. He knew how important it was for Wallace to always leave a good impression on Emily and how much this could be possibly affecting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I’ll go shower. With cold water. I need to get back in myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do that. If you need anything just call my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace interrupted himself once more, and like that, just walked out from the kitchen, heading to their room, cursing himself at every step of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even if Steven said it was nothing, that Wallace was in all of his right to get back home drunk from hanging out with friends after a long while of spending the time only with Emily and him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabotage</span>
  </em>
  <span>; because Emily had been so at ease and talkative all evening long, for the love of god, she had even hugged him for a long while and given him a present, displaying how comfortable and safe she felt being around him, and now... she ran away scared to her room like in her first days there, and it felt like such damned step backwards, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace didn’t do it on purpose. But he indeed spoiled a perfectly good evening, and the only reason why Steven wasn’t going to call it out and reproach it with this increasing anger boiling in his heart was because his love for Wallace was just that big to not want to hurt his feelings and spit his frustration at him and blame him, not when Wallace had been so understanding at him messing up horribly in the past, like that one time he suggested Emily was a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he’d let this slide, even if it meant Steven would have to swallow all of this bitterness of a perfect masterpiece being torn to pieces all on his own. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might be picking the habit to get all the update done on Friday and posting in the nighttime. I’m not sure if I’ll keep doing like this or not tho, all I know this is the result of me pretending I can work full time, study full time, and keep a constant posting schedule while still managing to keep a social life &lt;3 but I do this with all of my love, I enjoy being this busy.</p>
<p>Now, well, I hope y’all liked this chapter despite the rather bitter ending :) it’s just that I’m a firm believer that progress and trusting again isn’t a linear process, that there has to be setbacks and steps backwards too because that’s what being human truly is like, and this is exactly what I wanted to portray here, so I hope the sweet interactions between Emily and Steven as well as the ending had come out fine uwu </p>
<p>This all being said, thank you for reading this lil story of mine and I’ll be seeing y’all next week with more! Have a nice weekend and stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long while since the last time Emily had nightmares that awful; but after watching Wallace drunk, they all came back, striking with full force again.</p><p>The first night, she tried to hold on tight to Daisy, while repeating to herself ‘<em>Lisia says he’s good, Lisia says he’d never harm me.</em>’</p><p>Yet, those words weren’t enough to prevent her head to work on its own and fabricate those lucid nightmares.</p><p>By morning, Emily would pretend nothing had happened, because those days more than ever she found herself not wanting to hurt Wallace’s feelings anymore, more because that also hurt Steven and Steven was kind and made his best effort to spend time with her and always bought her candies.</p><p>And she could keep the facade well for most part of the day, but when it was time to sleep again, the fear was back, crawling on her bed, resting by her side, almost as if breathing in her neck. And all she could do was to stare at the ceiling, suddenly getting in a hyper vigilant state, until the drowsiness knocked her out.</p><p>A couple of days went by like that, with Wallace asking “did you sleep well?” almost as if he was noticing something, and Emily just building up excuses because she didn’t know how to communicate this, saying, “I stayed up late drawing.”</p><p>This facade worked well, at least, until that night.</p><p>The terror returned as soon as she hit the bed; no prayer she knew, no reassuring word María ever said, no promise from Lisia, nothing was enough to give her peace; she was so scared that the moment she closed her eyes something was going to happen and harm her, stealing this little bit of peace she held on to for dear life. </p><p>Suddenly, from one second to another everything went dark.</p><p>And when Emily opened her eyes again, she was in her room, wearing her old clothes; a pink shirt and red pants, her hair shorter, messier. </p><p>As she stared to the window, feeling her stomach aching from starvation, absentmindedly, she heard a voice.</p><p>“Emily!”</p><p>It was her father.</p><p>She knew by memory that she shouldn’t be attending his call; but if she didn’t, everything led to the very same somehow, the ending never changed. So, automatically, she went out of her room, walked to the living room, and there they were; her father and a friend of his.</p><p>“Yes, Dad?”</p><p>He laughed, and the strong scent of alcohol floated all over the room, grossing her once more as it was so deeply rooted in her memory. Yet, she stayed.</p><p>“Hey, Em, are you hungry?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Before you eat... do you wanna play something?”</p><p>She knew she should be saying no, she knew she should be refusing and escaping as fast as she could, but little control she had over this replay.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>The other man beside her father began to snicker, horribly.</p><p>“Well,” her father, Robert, dragged the syllable. “We are going to play mom and dad. But it’s a secret game, you can’t tell anyone we played it, okay?”</p><p>She wished she had said no.</p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p>“You loved your mom, ain’t you? Don’t you want to be like her?”</p><p>She must’ve known they were going to take advantage of her, that they were using her mom as a bait…</p><p>Barely conscious, she could feel the pit on her stomach, and the fear burning inside her.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Hah, you’re going to fuck her up good like you did with that bitch.”</p><p>Exactly like they had said that one day, like she didn’t understand at first. Their laughter made the whole room smell like cheap tequila. And Emily was getting as disgusted as she was trembling now.</p><p>“Come here, lay on the couch.”</p><p>And once they forced her to, it happened.</p><p>The laughter of all the kids from the orphanage started to burst all around her. And if she turned her face, indeed, there were too all of those mean kids; Emily and her squad of bullies, Anton, the one who bullied Liam, all the kids that laughed at them and stole their food and threw insults at them.</p><p>All making fun of her, mocking at what her father was doing to her.</p><p>“Help me!”</p><p>But her father kept loosening her clothes.</p><p>“H-Help me!”</p><p>But the kids kept laughing.</p><p>“Stupid piggy!”</p><p>“Stinky crybaby!”</p><p>“Whore!”</p><p>“H-Help me!”</p><p>And as she felt the touches, and was observed, she began to tremble each time more, sobbing, getting tense until her body had to release the pressure and stress in some other way and-</p><p>She opened her eyes.</p><p>Her pajamas were wet. When she incorporated on bed, the sheets were also wet. It was daytime already, and it all had been just a dream.</p><p>But that wasn’t enough to soothe her nerves.</p><p>Because she had soaked the sheets in her dreams, and now there was a dark spot she was panicking that was so visible.</p><p>It wasn’t early in the morning anymore; they would see it, they would see it like kids in the orphanage did, only to call her horrible names and make fun of her. They would see it, and of course they were going to scowl her for being so old and still doing that; they would say “why do you do this? Are you some kind of doggy that can’t control itself? Grow up, stop being dirty!” just like that one caretaker at the orphanage once did.</p><p>She started sobbing.</p><p>She was so disgusting.</p><p>Who in the world would want to stick forever by her side? Who would love her when she was just so flawed and ugly and gross?</p><p>She wanted to collect the sheets and go wash them right away before Steven or Wallace could notice her accident -just the way she learned to do at the orphanage when the caretaker forced her to hand wash her sheets while scowling her for crying and not knowing what to do.</p><p>But the dream had been horrible, she still couldn’t quite recover from the anguish, and she knew they would notice either way, and all Emily wanted to do was to curl into a dirty ball and cry for earth to swallow her and never spit her back and disappear for once and for all and-</p><p>“Emily?”</p><p>She hid her face on her knees. That was for if Wallace scowled her, he at least wouldn’t have to see her ugly face.</p><p>“Oh, Emily, what’s the matter?” He asked with a sweet voice as she approached her. “Why are you crying?”</p><p>Emily didn’t reply; she was just trembling and sobbing, trying to dissociate and block her ears from listening to whatever line would come next to that.</p><p>“Oh... the sheets.”</p><p>“I-I’m-” she wanted to apologize, but the words got stuck in her throat.</p><p>All Wallace did was ask, “did you have bad dreams?”</p><p>She nodded, weakly.</p><p>“Come on now,” Wallace wrapped his arms around her, gently. “It’s okay, Emily. It’s okay. It was an accident and accidents happen to everyone.”</p><p>She couldn’t help ask, “y-you a-aren’t angry?”</p><p>“Why would I?” He replied tenderly. “It was an accident. And if you were scared, I’m concerned, not angry.”</p><p>Finally giving in, Emily returned the hug, holding on to him. And Wallace started to caress her head, her locks, her back, all in soft motions, trying to calm her down.</p><p>“If you can’t sleep at night, or are having a nightmare, you can wake me up anytime, okay? Or Steven, you can wake him up too. We won’t be sleeping at ease knowing you aren’t doing well, so don’t hesitate to reach out for any of us if you need anything, alright?”</p><p>Holding on even tighter to the warm embrace, breathing in the soothing sea salt scent that clung to Wallace, she nodded.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” The voice of Steven joined them.</p><p>Wallace tightened the grip, “this sweet girl here had a nightmare and woke up scared.”</p><p>“Oh, no...”</p><p>“Actually, love, can you stay with her for a minute? I’ll go prepare her a hot bath,” and very lowly, he addressed her. “Taking hot baths always makes me feel a lot better, you’ll see, you’ll feel brand new after a good bubbly bath.”</p><p>“Sure, dear, you go prepare the bath, I’ll stay here.”</p><p>Almost painfully, Emily let go of Wallace, and for a second she even felt exposed, missing the warm contact, but then, without hesitation and not looking disgusted either, Steven joined her in the bed, and Emily found herself irremediably needing to hug him.</p><p>The smell of his fresh clothes and his vanilla cologne gave her comfort. </p><p>“It’s okay, Emily. We’ll take care of that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry...”</p><p>“No, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s okay, it was an accident.”</p><p>“But in the orphanage, they… They always… scowled me, a-and...”</p><p>Steven shushed her, placing a hand to her head, lovely, “those people at the orphanage were like those old Samurott criticizing Sammy for not following their silly rules. Are you really going to listen to them?”</p><p>Through the tears, she chuckled.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“That’s it! Don’t listen to them. You are better than that. So much better than that.”</p><p>Emily nodded, trying to take by heart Steven’s words and just stop crying.</p><p>Yet, from time to time some sobs would still come out from her mouth, more so if she remembered what her nightmare had been all about, or recalled those ugly awakenings in the orphanage.</p><p>“It’s okay… there’s no need to cry, we are here for you.”</p><p>Steven’s voice was so soothing, so soft…</p><p>“I… I feel bad…”</p><p>Still very deeply scared.</p><p>But Steven always knew how to come up with ways to cheer her up and make her heart feel content and at ease.</p><p>“How about I prepared hot cakes for you, huh? Wallace has saved some molds and I’ve been aching to use them for a long while. Would you be up to eat some hot cakes?”</p><p>A bit pouty, her cheeks all tears-stained, she said, “I don’t know… I’ve already bothered you two a lot…”</p><p>“Nothing of that!” He exclaimed with that gentle tone he had around her. “Now, do you want maple syrup or chocolate?”</p><p>“Can I have both?”</p><p>Cautiously staring at the door, Steven whispered, “But if Wallace asks it was your idea, not mine, okay?”</p><p>And, for once, both laughed.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>And in the middle of that exchange, Wallace got back in.</p><p>“It’s done,” he announced, clasping his hands. “Now, Steven, please go make breakfast while I wash these,” and he turned to kindly face her. “Could you leave me your pajamas outside the bathroom so I can wash them too?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, then, let’s get going.”</p><p>And while Emily was peacefully resting in the warm water, staring absentmindedly at the rubber psyduck floating in the water, she thought that, maybe, things were finally falling down to place.</p><p>Wallace hadn’t gotten mad; god, he had been so understanding, so good, even if that little display was something that someone as focused in beauty as him should be disgusted by to say the very least. And Steven, he wasn’t intrusive, he didn’t bug her with awkward questions or forced her to talk about her nightmare. He just offered nice words to comfort her, and offered to prepare a special breakfast to lift her spirits.</p><p>Everything was so different living there. Wallace and Steven were really something else… but I’m the best of ways. And from the bottom of her apprehensive, hermetic heart, Emily felt that she was lucky, so, so lucky.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And, Chimney the Camerupt, swore that he’d forever wait for his beloved Camille, and settled near the forest and the desert, and forever waited for her. And that is why, if you pay close attention to Mt. Chimney, it looks like an awaiting Camerupt.”</p><p>Steven closed the book.</p><p>“The end.”</p><p>For a moment, Emily mused about it.</p><p>“Are there Camerupts that big?”</p><p>Steven laughed indulgently, “it’s an ancient legend, you know, ancient people tended to exaggerate some qualities like sizes.”</p><p>“Or...” Wallace added. “Maybe people and Pokémon were that big those times.”</p><p>Snorting, Steven turned to face him, “come on, Walls, you don’t actually believe that, do you?”</p><p>“All I’m gonna say is that King AZ was huge.”</p><p>“That is why you are big, Wallace? Because you are from the ancient Sootopolitans?”</p><p>Both burst in laughter at her innocent comment.</p><p>“Don’t tell him that, it blows up his ego.”</p><p>“Trust me, honey, there are bigger people than me. Steven isn’t one of them, though.”</p><p>At that comment, Steven faked a laughter, “you’re not funny.”</p><p>“But, who’s the king AZ?”</p><p>“That’s another legend, what if we tell you about it some other day?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s save it for another day so I can ask Diantha to give me details about it,” he sighed. “She has such an enchanting way to tell this one story, after all, she was friends with AZ’s grandnephew.”</p><p>“Yeah, Diantha tells stories like no one else, no wonder why Cynthia is so into her.”</p><p>“Who are they?”</p><p>“Cynthia is a famous champion in Sinnoh. And Diantha is the one of the movies.”</p><p>“You are friends with that Diantha?!”</p><p>Steven chuckled, “very good friends, in fact, but, well, these all are stories for another day, it’s fairly late and we all should go to sleep now.”</p><p>A bit disappointed that this amazing story-telling session was over, but understanding that they must be tired for sure, Emily nodded, “okay.”</p><p>And both stood then, leaving the bed.</p><p>Then, Wallace bent over and pulled the sheets on her, tucking her carefully, smiling.</p><p>“Now, try to sleep, yes?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Emily. Rest well.”</p><p>“Goodnight, have sweet dreams.”</p><p>“Goodnight for you two, too.”</p><p>Wallace turned the light of the lamp off, and hand in hand, both he and Steven went out of the room, waving at her with matching smiles, and then shutting the door.</p><p>Then, she was on her own, again.</p><p>But Emily tried to brush the fear away by remembering over and over the love story about Chimney and Camille, the soothing voice of Steven telling it, Wallace’s mischievous tone while making some jokes.</p><p>And it apparently worked.</p><p>And now... she was again at her room. With Daisy, coloring something nice she wanted to show to Steven and Wallace later.</p><p>Until she heard someone knocking the main door, and as no one else was opening, and the noise was getting insistent, she went out of her room, and attended the call. </p><p>“Emily!” </p><p>She immediately gasped and hid behind the door.</p><p>“What are you doing here?!”</p><p>Trying to be brave, she replied, “this is my home now!”</p><p>But Robert laughed cruelly and pulled from her arm so harshly.</p><p>“Bullshit! You’re going to come with me!”</p><p>She tried to fight it back, “n-no!”</p><p>And from behind, she heard steps approaching them.</p><p>“Leave her alone!”</p><p>“Steven, Wallace! Please help me!” She screamed as now some tears were streaming down her face.</p><p>“Get out of my way, you fucking faggots!” And she threw Emily against the door, only to get closer to them, and like that, he harshly punched Wallace in the stomach, making him run out of breath, bringing him to his knees.</p><p>“N-No! Wallace!” </p><p>While Steven tried to help him, Robert took advantage of his blind spot to kick him, harshly, making him complain.</p><p>“Stop it! Leave them alone!”</p><p>With that same hateful, wicked, vicious and scary glare from <em> that one day </em>, he stared at her while hissing, and violently grabbed her by her arm.</p><p>“Come with me, you fucking wretch!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Steven and Wallace tried to reach out for her, but Robert shut the door, and when they opened it, they were too far now, and no matter how much Emily stretched her arm, she wasn’t able to reach them, and now she was getting back with Robert, now he was getting her alone again, now he was about to touch her and-</p><p>Emily gasped, opening her eyes, staring at the ceiling, and the little relief she got while realizing it all had been a dream, disappeared as soon as she looked at the door.</p><p>It was late. No one would be knocking on the door at such hour. Yet, Emily couldn’t help but frown, dead scared.</p><p>What would she do if Robert ever found her? If he ever tried to get back? What if... He tried to steal her and assault her once more? What if Steven and Wallace walked out on her? What if they allowed Robert to take her with him? What if they grew tired of her and her rudeness and quirks and just sent her back to the orphanage?</p><p>The slightest creak of a door only increased her paranoia.</p><p>Emily tried to think of the legend of Mt. Chimney, of Sammy the Samurott, of her mom, about Lisia and Meredith, but nothing of that helped that time to make her fall asleep again. </p><p>She was hyper vigilant on the door. Anticipating it to smash open at any moment to reveal Robert, waiting to hurt her.</p><p>And then, Emily remembered Wallace’s words. And... she didn’t really want to bother him, not after she made him wash her sheets and clothes and spend all day long trying to make her feel alright. She didn’t want to disrupt his rest, to be a burden for him, but... this was overwhelming. </p><p>So, carefully, and still hyper vigilant on the door, she got out of the bed, and approached it, opening it slowly only to see there was no one outside waiting to harm her.</p><p>Yet, when she walked through the corridor she did it quickly, since the emptiness gave Emily the feeling that anything could be happening at that moment, and... what if someone started to knock on the door while she was there? Damn. Her heart was drumming so fast while she even began to feel dizzy, because in her head she could still clearly listen to the insistent knocking, and not only that, but to the voice of Robert as well, to the insults, to the hisses, and recall the intrusion, the touches, the pain, and-</p><p>When she finally made it to the master room, its warm atmosphere soothed her nerves; in the bed there were, indeed, Steven and Wallace, Wallace loosely wrapping an arm around Steven as if he was a pillow, while the former was giving him his back, both resting very peacefully.</p><p>And what before had been a paralyzing fear, became now shame and urges to cry.</p><p>How was she supposed to do that? Should she just shake one of them and ask if she could sleep there? After how mean and rude she had been to them ever since she met them?</p><p>Slowly, carefully, Emily tiptoed until she was by Wallace’s side of the bed, and watched him sleep by a long while before daring to put a hand on him.</p><p>Maybe she should leave it there, maybe she should be brave and go back to sleep on her own, maybe the caretakers from the orphanage were right and she had to grow up...</p><p>… Maybe she just wanted to be taken care of.</p><p>So, with the remaining of her determination, Emily placed a hand in Wallace’s arm and shook it.</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>Of course she had to stutter, “W-Wallace.”</p><p>Her voice seemed to make him ground immediately, as he left his position to face her, “what’s up?”</p><p>With a thin thread of voice, she answered, “I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Did you have a nightmare again?”</p><p>The lump on her throat got in the way, almost not allowing her to respond, “y-yes.”</p><p>“Wanna sleep here?”</p><p>She must be crazy to be that afraid of a man taking advantage of her once more, and just like that accept to sleep in the same bed with not just one but two men.</p><p>Yet...</p><p>Feeling the tears filling her eyes, she hummed a positive answer.</p><p>“Alright, get in the middle.”</p><p>Emily didn’t hesitate to follow the command, and now, she was lying between Steven and Wallace, while Wallace covered her up with the blankets.</p><p>And Emily couldn’t help it; she looked for the safety warmth of Wallace’s embrace, and so hid her face on his chest, clinging to him, while the arm she had once harmed and bruised protected her.</p><p>“Are you better off like this?”</p><p>“Uhum,” was her simple reply, almost like a pout.</p><p>“Now try to sleep again, alright, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Y-Yes...”</p><p>And that was the moment when Wallace softly and sleepily kissed her forehead, and tenderly whispered, “I love you.”</p><p>The words lingered there, until Steven turned around to wrap an arm around her and Wallace, and very lazily added, “me too.”</p><p>And her eyes got full of tears, tears she couldn’t help but shed there, wrapped by those loving arms, away from all the wrong that world had already offered to her.</p><p>Even if she had been mean, even if she had been so complicated, even if she was warped, and broken, and regarded herself and anything else but ugly and dirty, there was Wallace, so genuinely telling her he loved her, and Steven doing the same.</p><p>They loved her.</p><p>And Emily just realized in that moment that Steven and Wallace weren’t dangerous; they were light years far from being dangerous, and she began to regret every single time she was bad to them out of mistrust, feeling entitled to harm their feelings.</p><p>Because they were good, they loved each other, and treated each other with utmost love and respect, and now, they also loved her, and were happy to have her in their lives.</p><p>... and Emily was happy to be with them, too. They were so understanding, so good, so sweet, so tender, caring and comforting, everything she had needed in her darkest and most lonely days, a new light of hope on her life, the second chance she had begged the angels for that one time in the emergencies room when she thought they’d be taking her with them in advance.</p><p>And she couldn’t leave that place, no; she wanted Steven and Wallace to hold her like that forever, to be by their sides as much as she could, to keep seeing Lisia and Meredith and Juan and Joseph. They all were good. They all had been so immensely kind to her even when they didn’t know her well, even when she hadn’t deserved it.</p><p>They made her feel at home. They all were her family now.</p><p>And, while her crying subsided little by little, Emily felt the absolute safety and peacefulness that she last felt almost 3 years ago when her mom embraced her like that for the very last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Never mind me posting in this tag twice a day. </p><p>Now, what can I say? Ever since in my psychological development classes we talked about sleeping issues and incidents in kids I crafted the idea for this chapter and I was so, so very looking forward to post it, this is one of my favorite chapters of this one story, most of all because of the last scene, I enjoyed so, so, so very much finally being able to write a merely sweet scene between these three. </p><p>I gotta add that the whole Chimney story is based in a quite popular prehispanic legend about how two volcanoes here formed, saying that each resemble two awaiting lovers that were torn apart by a war :) I wanted to make up a little legend because all the way Wallace is a nerd for mythology and legends and he and Steven had all the way to tell Emily one :)</p><p>That being said, this is all for this week! I hope y’all had enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (it was angsty yeah but y’all already know angst is my speciality lmao 😭 but well we got some hurt comfort at the end), and I’ll be seeing you next week with more! Stay safe and til next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That day, María had taken out a very nice and rather big puzzle; in it were portrayed with nice and colorful cartoons different Pikachu with diverse facial expressions, each representing an emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while she tried to gather all of the pieces for the Pikachu that looked scared, María began the casual chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some minutes ago, when you were out with Steven, Wallace and I talked for a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me that he was a bit worried because you had been having nightmares lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily nodded, “yes, he’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remained silent for a couple of seconds, keeping on fitting the pieces of the puzzle. Maria waited patiently for her response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are about my father- Robert,” she corrected at last, as calling him that didn’t feel correct anymore. “And also about the orphanage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It started a week ago when Wallace got home drunk. He went out with Flannery and other friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the most neutral of tones, still showing some concern, María asked, “did he do anything bad while being drunk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no...” she fitted a couple of pieces more, and now the Pikachu could be seen in all of its scared expression. “It was... the smell. It reminded me of that one time with Robert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it is normal, right? Sometimes adults like to go out and drink a bit,” and she made a little annotation. “Though, if that’s something that puts you down, you could try asking Wallace to not do it again, at least not when you are home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed, “I don’t want to do that, Wallace is always taking care of me and he gets tired. I‘d also like to go out and have fun with Liam, and I’d feel sad if it bothered them and asked me to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria nodded, “I think you understand very well what happened, then. You just got triggered, and that’s normal, you know sometimes it happens, and we are still learning how to control it so it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily sighed; she hadn’t discussed about the actual content of these dreams with anyone yet since it would mean to reveal important details she was ashamed of, but she could trust María, if someone knew it all, if she felt safe and free to reveal her ugliest thoughts to someone, it was her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my dreams that was all I could see. It was almost happening again,” as such, she didn’t have to explicitly repeat the narrative of that incident, since she had already talked about that with Maria before. “Then, when he had me already on the couch... the bullies of the orphanage appeared to make fun of me and insult me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria seemed to write it down somewhere. She always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then... I couldn’t resist it, I…” this was the most shameful part, but María would understand. “I got the sheets wet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also wrote that down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You once told me you used to do that a lot while being in the orphanage, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily nodded, “the caretakers were mean to me, they scowled me and forced me to wash the sheets while I was crying. And those stupid kids made fun of me. But... Steven and Wallace were nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace just told me it was an accident, and hugged me, and then prepared me a hot bath and... he washed everything. And Steven stayed with me, and prepared me hot cakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, yesterday I had a nightmare again. It was about Robert once more, but this time, he tried to steal me, and he attacked Steven and Wallace and called them by offensive names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, she wrote it down, and Emily vaguely wondered why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I woke up I was very scared,” she added. “I stayed in bed for minutes, scared, more scared than the Pikachu of the puzzle, even. Until I decided to go to their room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily nodded, “I woke Wallace up, he told me I could do it if I had nightmares again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got me in the middle of the bed, between him and Steven, and I hugged him, and he hugged me back and...” the memory still gave her that fluffy feeling that made her heart feel at ease. “He kissed my forehead and told me he loved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before Maria could say anything more...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven also told me he loved me. And both hugged me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how did that make you feel? Was it unwelcomed or did you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time to be entirely and absolutely honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At first I was a little scared that, maybe, in that situation, they could take advantage and...” she shook her head. “But I felt very protected. And loved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so good, Emily!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... it’s nice to have a family. A complete family. Steven and Wallace- my dads are good and make me happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, María smiled, proudfully, her eyes shining with a joy she couldn’t hide behind her professional manners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still miss my mom, but... if she could see me now, I know she would be glad that I have these good dads that take care of me now she’s in heaven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom is irreplaceable. Trust me, your dads are well aware of that. But, it’s better to love a lot, isn’t it? The more people you love the better you feel. The heart feels happy and wide the more it loves!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so right, in the orphanage, she had no one to love besides Liam. And now she loved Steven, and Wallace, and Lisia, and May, and Joseph, and Juan, And Meredith and Daisy...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mom surely would be happy and proud to see that now she had the big family she never could provide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah! My heart feels happy and wide when I’m with my family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, why don’t you try letting your dads know that, huh? That you love them and are thankful for what they do for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed for a second, “w-what if... they find it weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to make Steven and Wallace very happy if you do it, trust me, they won’t think you are weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could imagine it, they would glimmer in bliss the moment she let them now as they had tried so hard to earn her affection, yet, having to put it to words made her a bit shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, this is not your weekly assignment, no, I want you to do this whenever your heart feels big and happy and you feel like saying it. Take your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still sounded embarrassing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart felt big and happy almost all the time now. It was hard to pick a good moment to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, these would be the instructions we should be giving to the engineers so they can design the app.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is such a good idea, sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the explanation is so simple, this surely is going to turn out fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say that I’m also pretty impressed, Steven,” his dad added. “This plan is very well crafted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you all,” and then, charmingly, he proceeded to clasp his hands. “Now, all of this being said, would you mind if we ended this meeting here? I promised my daughter I’d be back at home at 8:30 PM sharp and the way back to Sootopolis isn’t short.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And everyone there cooed at that statement, the woman in front of him smiling wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if it was a promise for the girl, of course we can leave it here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you a lot! My little girl is so caught up on this cartoon ‘Oshawott Samurai’ and we always watch it together, and today is an important episode apparently, so she was very serious about wanting me to be home at 8:30.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman said then, “my boy is also in love with Oshawott Samurai, he never misses an episode!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good cartoon, not gonna lie,” Steven concluded, smoothly. “But I’m not in a haste because I want to watch it too, no; I have a little surprise for Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From under the desk, along with his portfolio, Steven took out a clear plastic bag with a plushie of an Oshawott holding a shell blade, carrying a brown messenger bag and a white tie laced around its wrist; it was the very same Sammy herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear lord, Steven,” Joseph exclaimed between laughters. “You are really something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he blushed, excited as if the present was for him, “I couldn’t help it! I saw it in a store and I had to buy it! I’m aching to see Emily’s face when I give it to her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s adorable, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure your daughter will love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, guys,” Joseph started cheerfully while patting his back. “My little Stevie is finding out the wonders of parenthood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be a real proud grandfather, Mr. Stone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an odd feeling. One day I’m watching my little Stevie playing with his pet rocks and getting mad at me because I couldn’t distinguish Bartholomew the rock from Ronaldo the boulder, and the other  he is going back home to his husband and his kid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would it be his dad if he wasn’t taking the slightest chance to say something really embarrassing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Dad! I’ve told you to not bring up the pet rocks thingy in public! Ugh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” the man shrugged, quite amused. “You better stop complaining and get going instead if you wanna make it in time to your dearest Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, finishing to gather and recollect all of his stuff, Steven walked to the door while waving at everyone, “see you on Monday!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, please, can you lock the door for me when you go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indulgently, he nodded, “of course, now go home! Ah, and say hello to Wallace for me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven settled his way back to Sootopolis city; the small city that gave a living place to both his sweethearts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long ride in Skarmory’s back, he was finally at home; 8:22. He could already imagine Emily’s accusing glare scowling him for not making it sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not waiting anymore, Steven opened the door, of course, hiding the plushie behind his back, his heart beating fast with anticipation: he wanted Emily to see it already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven could listen coming from the kitchen, the voices of Emily and Wallace singing to musical movies’ songs and laughing, and the moment he stepped in and made some noise by shutting the door, he heard Daisy and Emily rushing to where he was, while he tossed the portfolio aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped straight into his arms, and Steven reciprocated the hug with just one hand, the other feeling so heavy all of the sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Emily inquired with a pout. “Oshawott Samurott is about to start! Today is the episode in which Sammy battles Seviper!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it’s just that I had to stop on the road to get this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally pulled out the Sammy plushie, and the moment Emily saw it her eyes shone like never before and she squealed excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Sammy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t she cute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is the cutest! I love her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven found himself smiling like a little kid, “I’m glad you liked her! I saw her in the store and immediately thought of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing!” Emily hugged the plushie close to her chest, squeezing it effusively. “Today is gonna be a lot of fun! Wallace and I made cookies and we will eat them while watching Oshawott Samurai!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I can’t wait to try them, they surely are tasty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet, Mr. Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven rose his gaze to find Wallace standing there, crossing his arms as he laid against the wall, his eyes looking at him in such an alluring way; his hair was tied up in a messy bun, he was wearing short white slacks, a purple shirt and a light green sweater. What could Steven even say? Wallace looked gorgeous as always, and was such a comforting view to come back to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look!” Emily, with that lovely glare, rushed to Wallace’s side. “Steven bought me Sammy plushie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful, Emily!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right! Now the 5 of us can watch Oshawott Samurai!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was endearing that she had loved the plushie so much as to count her as another one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go turn the TV on? I’ll bring the cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that energic behavior the two of them just found out Emily had, she rushed to the living room, Daisy following her as always, leaving the both of them alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I deserve to be a little spoiled too, maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately attracted to each other, they pulled in closer, until their arms met and shared a warm, tight embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, Steven got closer to Wallace’s ear and whispered casually, “you look hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the musical laughter came right afterward, “you too, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t leave themselves to wait much more, soon, their lips met in a soft, slow and wholehearted motion, making them feel as if, for a second, it was only the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled away, Wallace placed a smooth hand to his cheek, starting to stroke it, “how was work today, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The normal. Dad was happy with my plan for the app I told you about the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great. My little Stevie is smart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Steven placed a kiss to his cheek, “and what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know... after you were gone, Emily and I came back home. I did some chores, then we started baking these cookies... you know. Missing you all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m here now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m happy you are-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could go for another kiss, from the living room, they heard Emily calling their names.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about to start!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give us a moment!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace rolled his eyes, smiling afterwards in that sweeping way that made Steven’s knees go weak, “you listened. Go with her, I’ll be there in a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to help you out with anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Wallace kissed his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost felt painful when he had to part from Wallace, but he couldn’t keep Emily waiting any longer; after all, the opening theme was about to play and it had become sort of a ritual for the both to sing along to it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once that happened, Wallace finally joined with the cookies, and took a seat right beside him, to look for his embrace, rest his head on his shoulder, and be holding his hand too when the position allowed them to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the first part of the chapter Emily did nothing but gasp and exclaim and coo and just get overly excited over everything happening on screen; it was a pretty emotive chapter, Sammy and her friend Dante had argued, and now they were fighting against several Sevipers, to then just fix their differences and ask each other for forgiveness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was during the second part of the chapter that Emily got a little more quiet; she rested her head on the arm rest, while holding tight onto her Sammy plushie, and smiling contentedly from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After half an hour, the show was finally over, and they were displaying the ending credits until Emily grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yawned, “it was such a nice episode! That battle against the Sevipers was epic! Sammy is so brave…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you tired now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a little smile on her lips, Emily nodded, “today was a long day, is it fine if I go to sleep now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those last days she had been struggling a lot to sleep; and if she was feeling naturally drowsy that early in the night, well, they weren’t going to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Wallace replied, casually. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth, and, ah, if you need anything just let us know, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting from her place, Emily nodded, a bit coyly and clumsily, and then, approached them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And first, she stepped closer to Steven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Daddy,” she said, referring to him, and then very, very quickly pecked his cheek, chuckling afterward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Steven could even process what that had been, Emily was grabbing Wallace’s face and pecking his forehead, sweetly, wholeheartedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The incredulous expression of Wallace’s face, so damn torn between shock, bliss and reluctance was priceless; Steven wished he had a camera right there to film it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Emily pulled away, she was blushing, her hands in her back, swinging the Sammy plushie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight!” Was all she said, full of emotion, embarrassed, even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And both sang, at the very same time, barely collected, barely managing to reply as this had taken both of them so off guard, “goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Emily started to get away, Wallace began to mumble some nonsense and squeeze his hand so tightly as he heavily breathed and was too shaken to even react or work out, and when from upstairs they listened to the sound of the door shutting, Wallace squealed like never before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard that?! You heard it?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who did he want to deceive? Steven could be absolutely screaming and dancing in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven! Steven, Steven!” His name seemed to be the only thing about this whole ordeal that Wallace could make sense of. “Steven…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled quite incredulous, “s-she called us-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her dads!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace covered his mouth with his hands, trying to drown his scream, but his face only turned an utter shade of red, and his eyes soon got flooded with tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby!” Laughing, placing his hands over his shoulders, Steven exclaimed. “Don’t cry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are crying too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. His eyes were shedding tears as his heart felt so excited and so big and so cleansed and like nothing was impossible in that world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t fucking believe this, I must be dreaming, this must be a dream I swear!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Steven wiped his tears, “how can we be sure this isn’t a dream, like- damn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She loves us, Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying it just one time wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily loves us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This emotion was so overflowing that both collided in one wholehearted hug, so clumsy and shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-She loves us…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Wallace was sobbing, from relief, Steven knew, but sobbing at the end of the day, the floodgates seemed to be wide open now and to not be shut anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Steven let this happiness and utter adoration for this sobbing mess in front of him overflow him, and so, he grabbed Wallace’s face and started to sprinkle kisses all over while the other laughed and cried like mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all thanks to you,” and he meant it, he truly and absolutely meant it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? W-We d-d-did this together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She adores you, Wallace. And how wouldn’t she if you are so caring all the time, so attentive, so damn beautiful-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You are the best, Steven. She loves to be around you and she has fun by your side, and you always give her the best of presents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He replied as he wiped his vicious tears, “Come on, Steven, this is thanks to you, you were the one to give her the plushie and, if she s-said it was because of t-that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This all is thanks to you, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ending the sweet argument, Wallace said, “to us. We made this together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such words hit differently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Guess we are parents now for real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace got all over him, still crying while giggling as a little kid, “the bestest dads in the whole world, I’d say!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Wallace, I love you so much!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I adore you, Steven!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they kissed through the tears. Because that was the sort of lovefools they were. Because they understood each other like this. Because they didn’t mind if this came off as too effusive and exaggerated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the best thing to ever happen to me, I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reply was another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they kissed and kissed and kissed and laughed in the middle of the shaky kisses, and pulled away to cry incredulous, to laugh more, to repeat the same sentences on and on as if that helped to make some sense of them, to sob with feeling:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it had been such a long road to finally get to this point; before adopting, nobody cared to tell them the adaptive process could be so difficult and slow and demoralizing, and hell if those months hadn’t been the longest in excruciating uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Emily first arrived there, she completely hated them and it seemed as if it was never going to change; it had been frustrating to no end, all those arguments, all those times that out of fear Emily was rude, feeling like they couldn’t break through her, that they would never be able to wake her from her emotional shock and help her heal her wounds, to think that they would never be capable to be a happy family, and to have these nightmares in which Emily left them as soon as she could after spitting to their faces how much they sucked as parents...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven cried. Wallace cried and sobbed and felt so alone. They argued and fought and even brought up the possibility of breaking up over this. They went to sleep several nights feeling insufficient, wondering what else they could do. They had spent several days walking over thin ice, feeling glad that some advance was done, yet, holding back from bragging about it too much because Emily was unpredictable and things could be turning backwards, and getting ruined at any moment, and whenever they had a good die, praying and praying that the ice wouldn’t fall through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it all came down to that moment; to Emily saying she loved them, to Emily finally addressing them as ‘Dad’ and ‘Daddy’, to...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... To Emily trusting in someone again. Even after what happened to her, even after the atrocities done to her, even after being kicked multiple times while she had been laying down, trying to recover from tragedy being followed by more tragedy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while Steven was holding Wallace, who was totally disarmed in his arms and sobbing like a baby, crying everything he couldn’t cry in those months in the sake of being strong, he thought of how much he loved this man for being the one to find and pick and bring Emily to their lives, and so, Steven made this silent promise that, now he was also going to devote his life every day to make Emily see that her decision of accepting them as her dads hadn’t been wrong, and he’d work hard every day to keep this small and precious family of his happy, safe and sound, even if he had to sacrifice his very live for this purpose.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY. I ACHED TO POST THIS CHAPTER FOR THE LOOOONGEST TIME, YALL HAVE NO IDEA. It was about time that Emily finally warmed up and accepted these marvelous men as her dads :) like Wallace and Steven best dads all the way, Ugh the luck. </p>
<p>And I hope the last scene was good too! At the end of the day they are doing this together and I wanted to portray the big bliss they must’ve felt in a moment like this so I hope it came out good!</p>
<p>Before I ramble more, thank you a lot for following this story chapter by chapter and I’ll be seeing y’all next week with more! Stay safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was fine with Emily now, and so, for once, their lives were going back to normal. </p><p>After months, Wallace finally got back to work, finishing his hiatus from the gym and from public life in general; back at battling, now it was Juan who happily took care of Emily in the afternoon, and she happily talked to him, asking her dear Grandad Juan to train her and Daisy.</p><p>But it wasn’t completely necessary that Juan was there all the time; Emily had decided to go out a bit and explore the wonders of Sootopolis herself, and ended up making a new friend; her name was Helena and she lived a couple of blocks away from them. She was good-natured, smart, curious, and she enthusiastically showed her the city from end to end.</p><p>Now, Emily spent a lot of time with Helena, and the two visited almost every day Miss Elaine who was Helena’s grandma, and who along her life long best friend mrs. Joana, taught them to knit, and referred to her as ‘the dreamboats’ kid.’</p><p>And when the day came to an end and they all were back at home, Emily from knitting, Wallace from the gym and Steven from Devon, everything was fun.</p><p>Wallace would be in the kitchen, preparing some good dinner for everyone (because if it was up to Steven, he’d been giving them noodles everyday), while listening to their talks.</p><p>Like the rock talks Steven was offering to Emily this night, not to say forcing her to listen.</p><p>“Let’s see this one,” Steven said enthusiastically while placing in between them some pink mineral he had picked from his collection, separating it for the other pink mineral laying beside him.</p><p>Emily gasped while Wallace started to watch them from the kitchen, unnoticed, “it’s beautiful!”</p><p>“It indeed is beautiful,” his husband replied. “Use the lenses to have a better look at it.”</p><p>Of course, little Emily obeyed immediately and put the lenses in front of her beautiful brown eyes to have a microscopic view at the mineral.</p><p>“Woah! I didn’t know it could look this impressive!”</p><p>Happy with that answer, Steven added, “minerals are so gorgeous when you stare closely at them, you can find all sorts of interesting patterns.”</p><p>Then, she withdrew the lenses and gave them back to Steven, who just kept smiling that wide.</p><p>“Now, baby girl, can you tell which sort of specimen this one is?”</p><p>She even seemed to muse seriously about it, even if of course she was going to give the wrong answer, even if Steven was expecting her to be mistaken so he could give her all the details about the mineral in question. </p><p>“It’s... a pink quartz?”</p><p>It seemed so for Wallace at least.</p><p>Shaking his head eagerly, Steven laughed, “it looks like a pink quartz, but it isn’t!”</p><p>Had he replied out loud, Steven would have called him illiterate after all these years of listening to his lessons.</p><p>“What is it then?”</p><p>“A very fine piece of halite, a halide mineral.”</p><p>Because <em> obviously </em> Emily was going to know that.</p><p>Instead, she whined, “this is so confusing, Daddy! How can you tell the difference?”</p><p>Laughing mischievously, suddenly acknowledging Wallace was there but pretending he was oblivious to it, Steven said, “I’m glad you asked!”</p><p>Wallace crossed his arms. </p><p>“Okay, you see... if you don’t know which one it is, you can use this little resource we geologists use that is basically telling based on the flavor,” he couldn’t be serious there, Wallace thought. “Halite is the salt in the shape of a big cube, so, basically tasting it you can tell.”</p><p>“Taste?”</p><p>Steven grabbed the other cube that had been laying by his side, “yes, just like this.”</p><p>Encouraged by her own curiosity, Emily grabbed the mineral and licked it much for Wallace’s horror.</p><p>“You’re right! It’s super salty!”</p><p>“That’s it! And if you try a quartz it isn’t going to be salty!”</p><p>“Steven Pierre Stone!” Wallace screamed, making Steven burst in laughter. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”</p><p>“Educating our daughter.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, growling, “don’t drag the kid to your twisted methods!”</p><p>“It’s not twisted! A lot of geologists do it!”</p><p>“But I don’t want my daughter to be licking rocks, gosh, it was enough that you did it!”</p><p>And he was lost; Emily licked the rock only to trigger the same reaction on him and then laugh afterward.</p><p>“Emily!”</p><p>“You should try it as well, Dad! It’s funny!”</p><p>“No, thanks, I’m still sane in my mind.”</p><p>“Can I photograph it, Daddy? This rock is amazing!”</p><p>“Dear lord, not you too, Emily.”</p><p>“Sure you can,” Steven kissed her forehead happily, and then stared at Wallace like a kid who got away with their mischief.</p><p>Emily grabbed her polaroid camera, and then pointed it to the halite in front of them, and once the picture was done, she smiled triumphantly.</p><p>“Hey, Dad, can I put it in the fridge? Pretty please?”</p><p>“Only because it’s you asking.”</p><p>“Oh, wait, I also made a drawing to paste in the fridge, I’ll go get it!”</p><p>And when she left, Steven wouldn’t stop snickering.</p><p>“Steven, I’m fucking serious here, don’t make Emily lick rocks we can’t even tell if are clean enough! She’ll catch a bug!”</p><p>“Why would I?” was his simple, casual reply. “It freaks you out.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“You look hot in that grumpy dad mode.”</p><p>“Steven!”</p><p>Wallace grabbed a pillow and launched it directly to Steven, who was laughing too damn much now, small tears peeping from his amused eyes.</p><p>“Clown!”</p><p>“Love you, Walls!”</p><p>“You clown!”</p><p>In the middle of his fit of laughter, Emily went back to the living room, smiling, grabbing a paper sheet between her hands.</p><p>“You’re going to like this one, Dad!”</p><p>Shifting from the grumpy mode to his normal temper, Wallace answered, “let me see, darling.”</p><p>His heart immediately melted when he saw himself in the form of a stick man grabbing stick man Steven’s hand and stick-woman Emily’s hand, who at the same time was grabbing stick-woman Lisia’s hand, and there were pink hearts floating around them.</p><p>“Aw, Emily!” He cooed, grinning from ear to ear. “This is beautiful!”</p><p>“Let me see!” Steven rose from the floor, rushing to their sides. </p><p>And he also cooed when he saw the drawing.</p><p>“My girl! This is precious!”</p><p>But then, Wallace noticed something that he found certainly amusing.</p><p>“Dad,” he read the caption right above his head, “little dad a.k.a Daddy.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>And he began cackling.</p><p>“Oh,” his voice got bass with amusement.  “So I’m the Dad and Steven is the little Dad?”</p><p>“Yes! Daddy as in tiny!”</p><p>It was his turn to start laughing like mad while Steven just blushed furiously.</p><p>He gasped with indignation, “I’m not tiny!”</p><p>“Following Emily’s and my logic, yes, you are, <em> Daddy </em>,” and he dragged the last word only to push Steven’s buttons.</p><p>“I want to be the Dad!”</p><p>“You are Daddy and Walls is Dad, I’m sorry but I didn’t make the rules.”</p><p>And of course she had to finish her sentence with that one line Lisia would always say.</p><p>Ah… Emily was the end of him.</p><p>She was so funny and charming and adorable beyond words.</p><p>And their days with her, going exactly like that, were perfect.</p><p>They woke up in the mornings to happily greet Emily and give her breakfast, then each would attend their jobs, later they would meet to have dinner, and he and Steven would watch some tv alone at their room and go to sleep, tired, but at ease,  peacefully.</p><p>It was fine. It all was under control now, finally it was clear and safe.</p><p>And now Wallace didn’t have to worry much about things being about to break apart, other needs started to get back to his being.</p><p>One night, after having an amazing dinner together, they were in the bed; Wallace reading a novel while Steven scrolled in his PokéNav. It all was silent. He was sure Emily must be sleeping at that moment.</p><p>And so, delicately, slowly, he placed his book aside and got closer to Steven’s side and embraced him from behind, and then, wordlessly, kissed his neck, to Steven humming pleased, chuckling.</p><p>In that way, he sweetly turned to face him, and their lips met, and when the anticipation was building up inside of Wallace, Steven pulled away and said:</p><p>“Goodnight, Wallace. Sleep well.”</p><p>And placed his Nav on the nightstand, turned his lamp off and covered himself with the duvets.</p><p>Wallace chuckled, trying to laugh it away; Steven surely didn’t mean wrong. He was surely tired, those last days at Devon had been tiresome, he knew, and having to come back to play with Emily instead of having dinner and jumping right away to bed like he used to do before, only tired him more.  This wasn’t personal, it wasn’t like Steven didn’t want to spend the time with him or something, he was just tired.</p><p>So, feeling drowsy as well, Wallace got in his side of the bed, turned the lamp off and went to sleep, worn out from a tired day multi tasking between being the awesomest gym leader and a caring dad.</p><p>The next day he woke up to Steven already being awake and watching random videos in his PokéNav at a low volume. When he stirred in his place and yawned, Steven said:</p><p>“Good morning, beautiful.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Wallace replied, stretching his arms while he sat down. </p><p>“How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Decently, though I’m still a bit tired,” he left his arms fall by his sides. “I might have lost the habit of waking every morning to go to the gym.”</p><p>“It’s just a matter of time. You’ve always been the one with the good habits between us.”</p><p>Wallace looked at him, smiling, “hey, what’s with the stiff attitude, huh? Won’t you give me a good morning kiss?”</p><p>Grinning to one side, he indulged, “come here.”</p><p>Like that, Wallace crawled to Steven’s side of the bed, and there, he let his husband embrace him while the both of them kissed, lazily, lightheartedly.</p><p>Until, of course, he started to get a bit clingy, and Steven allowed him to, and now Wallace was on top of Steven, caressing his face and body while they still smooched, this little idea of his mind getting more and more important each time.</p><p>And Wallace pulled away, gasping, his hands already trying to sneak under Steven’s sweatshirt.</p><p>And with a mischievous whisper, he said, “hey, Steven, not to be eager here but I want you, bad.”</p><p>The straightforwardness earned him a chuckle, but never mind it, Wallace knew that if he wasn’t explicit with it Steven wouldn’t understand what he wanted.</p><p>“Do you think, maybe, you know, we could do it?”</p><p>The straddling happening under his shirt was surely having the desired effect as his husband just shut his eyes for an indulgent while, yet Steven decided to display some willpower a bit unlike him, “I don’t know...”</p><p>“What you don’t know?” Wallace stopped for a second. “You don’t want to?”</p><p>If Steven didn’t want to he had to stop the advances.</p><p>“It’s not that...” or course it wasn’t that, the smile in his face proved he was enjoying the attention. “It’s just that... it’s morning, we aren’t especially silent, and Emily could listen.”</p><p>Wallace rushed to shake his head, “it will be just a quickie, Steven. We finish before she wakes up, we have to go to work anyways.”</p><p>“And what if she’s already up?”</p><p>“We lock the door and stop if she knocks.”</p><p>“I don’t know...”</p><p>Of course he didn’t know, but still didn’t try to move or make him withdraw his hands from him; if this man didn’t enjoy being the center of his attention.</p><p>Wallace would’ve stopped there if it hadn’t been long since the last time they had any sort of intercourse and wasn’t pining so bad at the moment.</p><p>“Come on, it won’t take long, it-”</p><p>Suddenly, the door was opened in a rather abrupt motion, startling Wallace and making him immediately get off of Steven, and before they knew, Emily had already jumped to the bed, wearing that wide smile that was each time more frequent in her face.</p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart!”</p><p>“Good morning, Daddy!”</p><p>Wallace tried to remain collected, to understand that it wasn’t a good moment, and so stared at his daughter with a matching grin.</p><p>“Good morning, darling.”</p><p>“Hi, Dad! How are you?”</p><p>Not good. But he couldn’t get mad over this, could he?</p><p>“Great! What about you?”</p><p>“Daisy is hungry but her food is too high on the shelves and I can’t reach it.”</p><p>“Want me to help you out?” Steven immediately offered.</p><p>“Yes, please!”</p><p>“Okay, let’s get going then!”</p><p>And before both of them and all of their riot were gone, right after pushing him aside without stopping for a second to think in his feelings, Steven looked at Wallace with a sassy smirk, rolled his eyes, and with a mocking tone said, “told you so, horny.”</p><p>And damn, that was enough to offend Wallace.</p><p>If Steven didn’t want to do it with him, it was alright; but allow him to spoil him and after only receiving without giving anything, then just make fun of him and rub in his face that he had the reason to push him aside like he was a burden?</p><p>It was so damn easy for Steven. Of course it was; now Wallace got all the job done of making Emily get used to them and trust them, Steven benefited from it and stopped completely paying attention to him right afterward. </p><p>Wallace knew he was getting petty over something insignificant, that he was overreacting and allowing his mind to play games with him, yet, he couldn’t push the awful feeling of rejection and shame aside, it clung to him even when he was already at his gym, tidying up things around like he always did when he was mad and needed to canalize that energy in something else.</p><p>And that was enough for one of the girls to call Juan; partly that they were concerned for him, and that they wanted to see Juan as well.</p><p>And after dancing around the matter for a while and calling himself stupid several times, Wallace finally gave it away.</p><p>“Steven doesn’t want to have sex with me!”</p><p>As much as Juan was his beloved father of choice, and had supported his relationship with Steven all those years,  those topics still flustered him.</p><p>“Pretty straightforward, as always.”</p><p>But he was far beyond feeling embarrassed to give that information away, no, he was so mad and sad over this that he kept going with it.</p><p>“Come on, are you going to help me or shall I tell the girls to get out of the pool because I’m going to clean it?”</p><p>“Okay, okay...” defeated, the man swung his hands. “What do you mean he doesn’t want to?”</p><p>“He doesn’t want to!” Okay, he had to elaborate like normal people did if he wanted Juan to help him. “He is building up excuses, and you know what makes me mad? I’ve never given him reasons for having to build up excuses, I respect when he doesn’t want to, but cannot he tell me right away?”</p><p>“Why does it make you mad?”</p><p>“Because...!” He sighed. “It’s always the same! He only spends time with Emily now, and when we should be spending time together he goes to sleep right away, and he even dared to make fun of me, to- to mock of me as if I was a joke, and go like ‘I told you we couldn’t because of the girl’ while rolling his eyes and treating me like I was so silly for wanting him to touch me, as if we weren’t married for fucks sake, and- Ugh!”</p><p>“Steven is just excited about Emily. We all are.”</p><p>“If someone is excited about Emily here is me!” He kept going, sassily. “I live for that girl. I have loved her since the first time I saw that picture of her. Yet, that doesn’t mean I don’t get to spend time with my husband, you know? If it was me the one to ignore Steven and make fun of him for craving intimacy then he’d call me a jerk.”</p><p>“I know you need the attention-“</p><p>“Of course I need it!” He was getting extra. He knew it. Too good Juan never judged him for that. “We always promised that we wouldn’t be getting like these couples where the husband works all day and forgets about his housewife. But, guess what? He isn’t paying attention to me. He only pays attention to himself, then to himself, and at last to Emily who’s apparently an extension of himself now.”</p><p>His dad approached him, and placed both hands on his shoulders, forcing him to sit down and listen.</p><p>“Soothe your nerves. You’ve been stressing out between gym duties, getting back to contesting, dealing with media and parenting. It’s normal that Steven not paying much attention to you makes you feel this way but- chill down. I think you are reading too much into it. Steven isn’t using you or thinking you are a burden or whatever thing this creative mind of yours is plotting.”</p><p>And Wallace told himself the exact same; he was reading too much into it. Steven was tired, he never had to look after another human being before, he was still new to raising a child, and he was yet to learn to manage his time in those circumstances. It wasn’t like he was being selfish, or even worse, that he didn’t find him appealing anymore.</p><p>But when he was back at home, and Steven greeted him with the shortest of kisses to then just focus on Emily and Emily alone despite his rather salty behavior to make him note he was mad, the bad thoughts returned to him.</p><p>Bad thoughts that had been there for 10 years, that always centered around the same thing; attention.</p><p>He shouldn’t let them get the best of him in such a way. But Wallace couldn’t help it.</p><p>So, he remained all bitter against him, allowing the thoughts of Steven not wanting him anymore take all over him, making him give Steven the silent treatment because if he couldn’t see his worth, he wasn’t receiving even a glare from him, because he needed to show Steven just what he was allowing to go to waste, that if he wanted him to beg, he wasn’t going to, no, that the tables would turn and Steven would be the one to reach out first and beg for a bit of his attention, and-</p><p>When they got in bed after a long day, Wallace immediately curled in his side, pretty much ignoring Steven to this point, feeling silly and useless, and hoping he would realize about these ugly feelings he awakened in him.</p><p>And when, indeed, he noticed...</p><p>“Hey, are you okay, Walls?” Steven asked, all oblivious. “You were oddly silent at dinner today. Did anything happen?”</p><p>He snorted, tasting the venom of his next words on his tongue, “ask yourself.”</p><p>“Wait- are you mad at me?”</p><p>“Congratulations, Steven! You are so observing! Why don’t you open your own couples counseling right away? You’d do great at advising others on how to take their partner’s needs into consideration and stop being selfish.”</p><p>He sighed, a bit incredulous, “what’s the matter?”</p><p>But Wallace immediately proceeded to cover himself up with the duvets and turn the lights off, finishing the conversation. Steven didn’t deserve more of his attention, no, now he would be talking until he felt like doing so.</p><p>“Love...”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>And nothing more was said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That day, Emily noted certain tension floating between her dads.</p><p>It wasn’t terribly awful, but that time while having lunch together, even if both Steven and Wallace had cut off some activities from their schedules to be both there, felt odd and not as friendly as other times. </p><p>Steven would still say funny things that made her laugh. Wallace would still come up with the sweetest words. But Steven hesitated to address Wallace, and Wallace deliberately didn’t talk to him, instead, would frown upon anything he said. </p><p>Lunch went like that, until it was over, and Emily decided to withdraw to the living room to watch some cartoons and work on the scarf she was knitting, Wallace went to tidy up the studio and Steven remained there in the kitchen.</p><p>Until, after almost an hour, she heard some voices coming from said studio; sometimes, they got loud and emotional and then stopped. And that made Emily very curious.</p><p>She couldn’t stop it; she walked to the studio to see what was happening, and lucky her, the door was slightly open for her to see through the crack.</p><p>“... Actually, after you turned the lights off, it hit me,” Steven said in a very serious tone. “I realized I was maybe making you feel wrong, and I spent several minutes thinking what could I have done, then I remembered the morning thingy and, it hit me that... maybe I was acting like my father and getting all busy in work and with Emily and barely making time for you, and Wallace, it terrified me.”</p><p>Wallace didn’t answer, no, he still was acting in that prideful way, looking away.</p><p>But Steven insisted, “I immediately texted my dad, you know, who else is better at counseling a couple than a divorced man that already messed up?”</p><p>Why were they talking about that? Had it really been something so serious to make them argue?</p><p>“He made me note my mistakes… that it’s bad to assume that you’ll understand if I suddenly retreat from you… that it’s bad to not organize my time well so I can spend time with you too, and that’s even worse to be sarcastic towards you just trying to have intimacy with me, your husband, and…”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t want you. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel unwanted or unappealing or ridiculous.”</p><p>He didn’t quite give in, “it’s just that, I don’t understand.”</p><p>“What you don’t understand?”</p><p>“How can you look at me, have me in your bed right beside you, and not be pinning as much as I’m pinning for you? That’s what pisses me,” and indeed his tone was one quivering with not so nice emotions. “I feel vain, like I’m nothing special to you, like no matter how hard I try to keep things fresh and new and look pretty for you, I’m still not special enough for you to dignify to kiss me for more than 2 seconds on the doorstep before discarding me like you discard your jacket.”</p><p>And it was indeed sad to know that her dear dad felt that way.</p><p>And she saw now how Steven, who was pretty much placed in between Wallace’s legs, put a hand to his face and kissed him softly.</p><p>“You are not vain, no…” he sighed, heavily. “You are gorgeous and the best husband anyone could have and- the vain one here is me who sometimes takes <em> you </em> for granted.”</p><p>Wallace remained in the same stoic position.</p><p>“But, keep in mind that I adore you, Wallace, you are the love of my life and there’s no one else I ever want to be with. You are the one I love and I want, no matter what, I always want you and only you, after all these years.”</p><p>Puffing ever so lowly, he replied, “I’m not sure...”</p><p>“Come on, what do I have to do for you to believe me, huh?”</p><p>And that was it, Steven got very close to him, tilting his head.</p><p>“You know I’m very dense, so you have to tell me.”</p><p>“Come on,” now Wallace sounded rather flustered, still pouty. “Just do it.”</p><p>And then, their lips met.</p><p>But it wasn’t the typical lighthearted kiss at the doorstep that Emily was used to witness, no;</p><p>Steven was grabbing Wallace by his waist, pulling him closer, really no distance between them; they were using their tongues, gasping from time to time, remaining in such a state for a little too long. The smooching was heated, she realized.</p><p>And it only became more intense and weirder when Steven stopped kissing Wallace in the mouth, and instead, started paying attention to his neck while Wallace bent backwards, gasping.</p><p>In a matter of a second, Steven had his hands all over Wallace, touching his body from under his blouse, while he hummed at the touches, and reciprocated them, and even, began to tangle his legs around Steven’s  waist, making it all even weirder and more puzzling.</p><p>“Ah, Steven...”</p><p>“Y-Yes...?”</p><p>“Let’s stop playing,” Wallace was struggling to return to his usual self. “If you keep doing this I won’t have more remedy than to get you right here, and that can’t happen now. Not now, it won’t be appropriate.”</p><p>Did Wallace say...?</p><p>Did he mean it like...?</p><p>… was that a threat?</p><p>But Steven didn’t seem scared, no, “would you prefer it tonight?”</p><p>With a darkened tone, Wallace replied, “yes, tonight sounds fine.”</p><p>“You’ll see, I’ll make up for it.”</p><p>Finally, Wallace chuckled, apparently the clouds on his mind going away, “I can’t wait any longer to see what you can-”</p><p>Emily left the scene, returning to the living room.</p><p>But she couldn’t quite erase from her mind the little display she witnessed; or more so, spied.</p><p>She completely intruded them in a private moment. And now felt guilty, because that wasn’t something she was supposed to see or listen, her dads wouldn’t behave like that in front of her, no, if they would’ve known they wouldn’t have even kissed. She had disrespected their privacy, and so Emily was confused as well, and unsettled by the way they talked and touched each other, and-</p><p>She left with an increasing guilt beating in her chest and multiple questions she would ask María as soon as she got the chance to. She was utterly confused, struggling to understand or process what she just witnessed; it just didn’t make sense.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAJAJS SORRY, I GOTTA ADMIT THAT I LOVE WRITING THESE GUYS ARGUING AND MAKING UP LATER MORE THAN I SHOULD AJAJSS I had to add some marital issues here because it just kinda happens and is part of every single relationship, more so when it comes down to adjusting to a parenting dynamic :) </p><p>(Also don’t mind me posting SUPER late but I got costumers last minute-)</p><p>Also I hope you liked the first scene! It was so funny to write Steven dragging Emily to his rock fan club and Wallace losing it because now he has to live with two rock nerds instead of just one. I’m so happy everytime I get to write soft scenes between the three 🥺 and yeah Emily’s reasoning is my logic on why I picked Dad for Wallace and Daddy for Steven ajajajssj.</p><p>This is all for this week! Let’s pretend I posted it on Friday of my time zone and, well, see y’all next week with more! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This week around, Emily decided she wanted to play dolls with María; and so, she was grabbing two male-looking dolls and making them kiss for a long, long while, until she finally dared to bring the topic up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it fine… if the dolls kiss like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>María stared up at her, patiently, while placing the little stoutland-like doll beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… if it’s okay that… they kiss and… touch like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? Would you show me how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was better off to be straightforward; she didn’t want to end up making something weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Emily grunted, rather frustrated, “... Yesterday... something happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patiently, María allowed her to elaborate, but Emily didn’t know where to start from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, would you tell me about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, shyly, “it was pretty confusing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With secrecy, as if anybody else could hear that, Emily began, “I saw my dads kissing. Like these dolls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t normal kissing. Daddy was all over Dad, he had his hands under his blouse, and then... began to lick his neck, and Dad started to make these noises... and he was very close to Daddy, and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad said something about ‘getting him’ in the night and... did he want to do the same Robert did to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>María sighed, very patiently, “they did that in front of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the part that ashamed her the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she shook her head, “no... I... they didn’t know I was there. T-They… they wouldn’t have done it if they knew I was there...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, María didn’t judge, just listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, how you saw that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The door of the studio… was slightly opened. I looked through the crack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spied them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she nodded, “they were quite tense... I wanted to know what was happening... and when they started kissing... I couldn’t stop looking… I was curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Emily,” she kept her gentle temper. “Let’s see: first things first, your dads are a couple of adults, okay? There are certain things adult couples do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Steven was touching Wallace in the way he did, it’s because that’s what some adults do to show each other the affection they feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The noises Wallace was doing is because he liked the touches Steven was giving to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...” that was the part that puzzled her the most. “Wasn’t Daddy trying to hurt him? Or when Dad said that he’d ‘get’ him by the night... didn’t it mean Dad wanted to hurt him? Wasn’t he threatening him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before María could reply, Emily added something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When it was night, I went to check up in their room, and Dad didn’t have a shirt on, and he had his hands under Daddy’s shirt... I interrupted them because I was scared that maybe they would hurt each other. I didn’t want them to get hurt, I know what it is like, Robert did it to me and... it’s horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s different. When Robert did that to you, you were little and didn’t know what was happening, you didn’t ask for it or could even agree with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know there are these parts of your body that nobody should be touching, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When people grow up and become adults like your dads are, they can let other people touch them in their bodies; they can because they are old enough to consent to it, they are mature enough to pick whether it’s a good choice or not. And, for some adults, like your dads, touching each other is a way to show that they love each other, that they care for each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky her, she could ask María her doubts. “I don’t understand it… How do they show each other love like that if… if it hurts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt them because they do it with love, respect and most importantly, consent. They both agree to it and both enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, was Steven mistreating Wallace in some way? Did your Dad look scared?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” she remembered. “It was more that Dad was sad at Daddy not paying attention to him, he said something about… feeling discarded. Dad wanted Daddy to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see? They both talked it out and arrived to the conclusion they wanted to touch each other, no violence implied, no force used, no harm done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still sounded weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And María seemed to read into the skepticism of her expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See it like this... kissing is a good thing, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugging is a good thing, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Displaying affection is good, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say they were pretty close to each other, weren’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know for how long they’ve been a couple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could remember, “10 years, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some couples that love each other so much despite the time, and are always trying to touch each other and show it through physical affection; that means they love each other very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily didn’t know where it was leading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are, on the other hand, couples that don’t really want to touch each other, let alone even stand next to the other, or spend the time together. They don’t get along well and don’t display affection because it doesn’t make them happy to. They aren’t in love with each other anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It started to sink in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good that Steven and Wallace are that in love with each other. I agree with you that it is weird to watch our parents getting touchy, it also freaked me out when my mom and dad kissed like that and I accidentally saw, but, think that, a couple that still effusively shows love for each other is a happy couple, and happy couples can keep a happy family too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>María was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom... she didn’t want to see Robert much. He didn’t make any effort to go visit her at the hospital even when she was very sick. They never kissed or held hands or hugged each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And did you like to see that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily shook her head, “it was sad. My mom cried because he wasn’t there for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if, for example, Wallace fell ill, would Steven be there for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Daddy would, he wouldn’t leave him alone anytime, he’d be there all the time, hugging him, holding his hand, kissing his cheeks…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Your dads were only showing each other how much they cared for the other, more so if you say they were quite tense before and that Wallace was sad at Steven not paying attention to him. Maybe Steven was trying to show Wallace that he loved him and there was no reason to feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with two husbands getting touchy. And...” well, the lecture had to come eventually. “Definitely not when they were in a private moment. You shouldn’t be interrumpting them in private moments or spy them. For example, how would you feel if they spied you while you are talking to me here, even if they did it because they are worried about whatever is happening to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d… be angry. And sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They respect your space and your room and don’t spy in your matters, so, you have to respect their privacy too, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just wanted her dads to be fine as she had genuinely thought they were in a dangerous situation; Emily couldn’t help it, she felt the need to take care of them after all they had done for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, she could always stop the spying and respect private moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, Emily. Thank you for sharing this with me, and if you have more questions, you know you can always ask them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now… do I have your permission to talk about the kissing thing with your dads, so they can help us work out this issue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down Emily knew it was important that they knew what had happened, but having spied on them was already too shameful, so she only agreed coyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll make sure to only share what’s necessary, as always, is only for them to help us, not to expose you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ordeal began that day after Emily’s therapy when, oddly enough, María asked both he and Steven to go inside to have a small talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright with Emily?” Wallace asked, a bit concerned he was summoned inside María’s office after a long while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, Emily is good, there’s nothing to worry about,” the woman started, trying to soothe his nerves because, yes, Wallace was apprehensive at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk to you two because, well, today Emily brought up something in the therapy that I think it’s important to discuss with you, her parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went nervous again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Asked Steven, straightening in his place, noticing Wallace indeed was having a hard time collecting his nerve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She told me that she noticed that yesterday there was some tension between you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled halfhearted, “yes, but we already fixed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, that’s not really what I’m intending to discuss here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he so defensive? Why couldn’t he let her, the professional, finish a single sentence?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, then?” His husband asked, a bit more calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that, Emily confessed to me that, later, she heard you talking in the studio, and that because the door was a bit opened yet, she stayed to listen to what you were talking about and saw a bit of what you were doing there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace never blushed over those things, never: he was very open to share details over something so natural like that; it wasn’t a surprise that he, a married man, got touchy with Steven, his husband. But if that had something to do with Emily, it obviously ashamed and concerned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, of course, as it was to be expected, Steven blushed furiously. And both gasped, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How much did she see?” Wallace asked, apprehensive like never before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, we are so silly...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The therapist smiled empathetic at them, however, “it’s not my intention to out you both. She saw a bit of kissing and touching and listened to certain words and suggestions...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t feel bad,” that didn’t make him feel any less ashamed. “Emily admitted and accepted that she spied on you and that she shouldn’t have done it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But- Steven knew it could happen but I... I was so stubborn and even got mad at him for telling me the exact same and... ugh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I’m not a couples counselor but I’ve seen many couples getting in trouble after the sexual  intercourses decrease, so is understandable that you two were struggling with that and looking forward to spending some time together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it was actually that Wallace was sad that I wasn’t paying attention to him and that I made fun of him wanting to have some intimacy, and I tried to make up for it, but I totally didn’t notice Emily was there, else...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily said that the kissing made her curious,  that she stayed to see, and then expressed to me the worry and concern that maybe you were abusing each other. She related the touches you were giving to each other to the assault she suffered and was afraid that maybe you were doing that. She confessed too that she went to interrupt you in the night purposely, to protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, both laughed, certainly not amused, but to try to shake the nervousness away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That girl… she really outsmarts us…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean... I understand she is afraid. She’s very caring, and she still can’t completely wrap her head around what happened that time,” said Steven, because Wallace was too ashamed to add anything intelligent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be working with her about privacy, intimacy and consent, because all of the sudden she showed some confusion about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you two to help me out and do the same. Clarify the boundaries of private spaces in your house, remark small situations when you are using consent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What could those be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For example, you, Wallace, can be at the kitchen with Emily, and then Steven can come and ask you if he can hug you, and you say yes for him to do it,” she began to explain. “Try alternating scenarios, acting some, like now Steven approaches you and asks if he can hug you and you say ‘not now, I don’t feel like hugging you right now’ and then Steven steps back gently saying something like ‘it’s okay, love, I’m here for if you need anything’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds fine,” Steven replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can totally do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That way Emily can be sure that you never touch each other when the other doesn’t want to and stop worrying about you being in dangerous situations, and so interiorize herself that she can turn down physical affection without having to be attacked or guilt tripped for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s actually a great idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do we set the boundaries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, try locking doors at night, for example. Emily will have to at least ask for permission to come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace knew it was basic etiquette, but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At nights? Even when she’s having nightmares?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are worried about her, but if you two want to have some intimacy, you ought to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has to learn to knock. I know you both are so happy that Emily now accepts you as parents, but you also need to learn to not always stick by her side, to let her know there are boundaries, that she has to knock for permission too. It’s the best for everyone, you have to keep this attachment healthy, not too negligent, not too clingy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally giving in to their concerns...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, I’m not a sex therapist by any means, but before you entered I asked you to wait because I briefly called my colleague who is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never thought they would have to ask help to a sex therapist, but Wallace had learned to always expect the unexpected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is familiar to couples going through wanting to have sexual intercourse but being sort of burdened by their kids, he treats cases of couples with multiple children getting on the way, for example, and frustrated couples.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, he told me that, besides locking doors, you can try scheduling it for when you know Emily is not home, trying to ask someone to babysit her for a night so you can go out and have a date, or, use the little moments when you two are alone, like showering, to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, did he really receive sexual counseling from his daughter’s therapist?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he remarked that it is important to not push this part aside, it’s important that you two as a couple find the time to spend with each other in private, when some part isn’t fine, it shows. You two need to communicate more, assertively.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace surely was ashamed, “I’m sorry that I took this too far to now have you giving me sex advice. Truly. It’s my fault, if this happened, if Emily got triggered...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind, Wallace. You wouldn’t be the first parent I saw getting frustrated at the lack of intimate contact with their spouse. And Emily wouldn’t be the first kid telling me something like this, it happens more often than you think. There’s nothing to feel bad about, you also have the right to exist and have needs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s normal… but I didn’t mean to worry Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Understandingly, she shook her head. “These issues are normal when we are talking about parenting, and more so when we are talking about sexual assault survivors trying to understand non-abusive dynamics. The only referent of a couple she had before you two were Robert and her mom, and I don’t doubt she witnessed some abuse between them at a very, very young age, before she could ever make any sense of it, even.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to soothe his own nerves, Wallace resoluted, “you are right… she was going to have these questions someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. It was kissing and touching this time, but every other little random detail could have triggered this worry. Traumas resurface in all sorts of ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But for now, if you follow all these advices I gave you, that’s going to help her assimilate things, and so help you two, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was why they were there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace brushing Emily’s hair and braiding it, while she happily sang, swinging Sammy in her hands, and he listened to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had succumbed to María’s tip and decided to ask Lisia to babysit Emily with May because he was needy like few times he had been in that life, yet, still scared enough that Emily could listen to something that could trigger her more, too scared to just agree to wait until she was asleep to lock the door and get down at the business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lissi said it’s going to be a girl’s time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will surely have a lot of fun, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Lisia said that the market at Slateport is so amazing! And we’ll go to the port too, and maybe to the beach!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you want to buy at the market?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lissi said there are these super cheap accessories for Pokémon! I wanna dress up Daisy real nice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She surely is going to look lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also want to buy a cute wool for Elaine and Joana! They said they could teach me and Helena to make rainbow scarfs with enough wool and I want that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows, maybe someday you’ll be designing Pokémon clothes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you imagine it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just when Wallace was done, the doorbell rang, and, oh lord, he felt eager as if this was going to be his first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Daddy give you money already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did,” Steven said with that bass and alluring voice of his and, dear lord, Wallace was getting quite impatient there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we go greet the girls?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in the way, Emily turned to face Steven, “how do I look, Daddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous! Wallace did a great job today. He always does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension was so much it was killing Wallace. And not like he didn’t love to be around Emily, but never had he opened the door so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lissi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily immediately ran to greet her cousin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No hug for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course there is, May!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Emily also hugged May in that lovely way. What could he say? Lisia and May were the bestest options to trust their daughter with, Wallace wouldn’t be at ease if things weren’t settled this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we go now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing next to Steven in such a state felt like a sin now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do behave, Emily,” Wallace had to say, anyways, the paternal speech couldn’t be missed. “Don’t make anything reckless, and be sure to not forget your camera or Sammy anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to what May and Lisia say to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, don’t worry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, baby girl, see you later then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisia seemed to understand his urge, and so she rushed things, “well, we are heading out now for real because we don’t want to arrive late, bye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And started to lead Emily in the other direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye girls!” Steven waved long enough until they were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when he shut the door-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wallace immediately grabbed him and started to sloppily kiss his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that damned fool dared to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s eager today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t pretend he wasn’t nor play cool; damn, it was Steven, he had nothing to hide from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, sassily, he replied, “fuck yeah, Steven. I don’t think I’ve been this sex deprived in so long so now get in the couch and for the love of the lord do me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed again, and Wallace did too, and the laughter got interrupted by clumsy kissing and mischievous touches spread here and there, here and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are hot when you are this bossy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to be bossy, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed Steven’s body tight to his and he gasped, also quite eager too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in such a needy state, they didn’t wait long to arrive at the couch -no, not even the bed, as it was upstairs and they weren’t patient enough to go upstairs. And there, Steven placed himself on top of Wallace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I say before that I’m sorry I neglected you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if for a second Wallace thought it was that close to become another marital chat about what was going on and feelings...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to make up for that and, let me tell you, you are going to like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he not only liked it. He loved it. He needed it. And they shifted on the couch for a long while, gasping and moaning and laughing and even screaming as they did when it was just the two of them. It had been amazing, stress relieving in all sorts of ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though... yes. Even if they said they would be having several rounds and making up for every time they didn’t make love in those months, both pretty much passed out on the couch after the second round.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Steven opened his eyes... he found Wallace, his hair falling in his face, soundly sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight, and fondly whisper to himself, “poor man, he needed to sleep and be spoiled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were still naked, and that was enough clue for him to know that it was still Sunday and that it wasn’t 6 pm yet; the deadline they settled for Emily to be back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kind of wanted to check up on the hour, but at the same time, Steven was so comfortable like that, with Wallace fully embracing him, sharing this warmth, the silence, this peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To show him his affection, even if he was still asleep, Steven began to caress his skin, to twist his long locks between his hands, to gently kiss his cheeks and temple, and at some point, that made Wallace wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good... morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven chuckled to correct him, “evening, handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he seemed to remember his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has Emily returned yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what time it is right now but she isn’t here so it’s not 6 pm yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, he yawned, “we are getting old, Steven. 10 years ago we used to have so much stamina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heck, yeah. I remember damn well the time when we started dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting at the memory Steven suggested with his sheer voice tone, Wallace added, “we used to be motherfucking bunnies, I swear… and now we fell asleep just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats what they call character development, aint it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Wallace puffed, “I’d call it involution, but whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amused by this reaction, affectionately, clingy, Steven got closer to his face again to kiss his lips, slowly, brushing his cheek, lovely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I left so much time going like this. I missed this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me that, I was going insane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit apologetically yet, Steven replied, “sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, smiling in that oh so charming way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look, nerd. You made up for it already. I’m very pleased.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to listen to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they found themselves kissing the other again; ah, Wallace was indeed so addictive after all those years, Steven couldn’t seem to get enough of him, no, now Steven had have him again he couldn’t seem to let go of him, and even the idea of going for another round was lingering on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, beautiful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to get creative if we want more moments like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind, Mr. Stone? Hit me with one of those ingenious ideas of yours,” Wallace requested, playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The shower?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not enough creative, Stevie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bathtub?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty cliché.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The closet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might fall upon us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about... we go to swim downtown, you know, just two bros chilling in a Sootopolitan lake, and then we embrace each other, and start a bestest friendship ritual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both were holding each other, snickering at their own bad jokes like two fools in love. And it was amazing, the beauty of such simple exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh! Tell me, what’s so wrong about two dude bros holding each other without clothing and swinging together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven, first of all, I can't believe you just called us ‘dude bros’,” he paused, smirking. “Second, you fluster in swimming trunks, what do you even mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was for sure being silly there, “I wasn’t born sootopolitan, right? I’m trying my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me, my dear mainlander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, in between a shared laughter, they heard the doorbell ringing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, for real, what time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven grabbed his PokéNav from the center table and it was 6:05 pm already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck did we sleep so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s dress up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven rushed to find his underwear and pants and shirt, but of course Wallace, as the clown he was, began to pull from them halfway through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t do this to me! Let me dress up already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he laughing so much? His hands wanted to pull up to finish the task of dressing up, but this fit of laughter made his fingers feel weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a shame that I have to see you all dressed up again. Who knows when I’ll see you naked the next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep doing this and I won’t have more options than to give you a lesson tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, for that purpose, Wallace did it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Horny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rang the doorbell again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wallace!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, dress up already instead of screaming at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And still playing, they did it, and of course Wallace tied his hair up in the best attempt of a tidy bun he could come up with while Steven fixed the little mess they did there, until both were all dressed up already and opening the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, hello, my sweetheart!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After embracing Wallace affectionately, and after he reciprocated relaxed and with an easy smile, Emily jumped to hold him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s my beautiful princess doing, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! You gotta see this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From her messenger bag she took out a small mineral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A quartz!” She announced as this was her biggest discovery and the peak of her career.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily, don’t you tell me you licked it and that’s how you know it’s a quartz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she laughed, Lisia shrugged, “I’m afraid to tell you, Wall, that now you live with two rock nerds instead of just one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t scowl her, Walls,” Steven squeezed his embrace around her. “I’m so proud of you, Emily! This quartz surely is amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day you’ll be a famous geologist, I can tell!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, please no…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them, May just cooed, and that’s why Wallace sighed, happily, deciding to address their bestest babysitters,  “do you want to come in and have some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll pass,” Lisia said. “I’m rather tired now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” May added, gently. “Tomorrow I promised I’d be helping Professor Birch with some research so I prefer to head back home now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not like they could be asking them to stay, they had made a lot for them already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Be careful then, and see you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for spending the day with Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women looked at them with amused expressions, and Steven felt like they could see through his soul and the collar of his shirt, especially to the marks Wallace had decided to leave on his chest with the promise that nobody else would see them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today for you, tomorrow for me, that’s what they say,” their niece replied with complete sassiness and simplicity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steven felt absolutely flustered and nervous; if Lisia wasn’t the exact copy of Wallace when she got sassy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was really nothing, we love to spend the time with this lovely, lovely girl,” and of course, May jumped to make up for what her girlfriend said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye bye, girls! Me and Sammy love you both!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we love you too, cutie! Do behave and listen to your daddies!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they shut the door, and finally were alone, the three of them, back to normal. And It was funny to think how now ‘normality’ implied Emily too. It was indeed lovely and reassuring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry, darling? Steven and I haven’t eaten yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we had lunch early but I’m hungry again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then, go to your room while we prepare something very quickly and then you can tell us about your day, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll go put my pajamas on already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it went like that; Emily spent a while in her room, singing from time to time, while he and Wallace began to make the dinner, their spirits up like never before, making jokes and hugging and dancing a bit to the music they were playing, even if Steven was feeling a bit sore of his legs and thighs already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, they summoned Emily to the kitchen again, and gathered around the table to share the food they had prepared with so much love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And their daughter began to tell them about Slateport City; about the big market, the street sellers, how precious the beach there was, the amazing look they had at the port, how they encountered a couple of street artists, all the photographs they made together...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was indeed the magic of Slateport. And both were glad she could feel it already while they were having a nice time together, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It pretty much seemed like a normal chat, until Emily got slightly bashful, and began to play with a pea on her plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We also... there were a lot of flower stands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, there are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We saw lilies, and... those were my mom’s favorites.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost wanted to play María’s words in a speaker for him and Wallace to remember:  ‘<em>it’s normal that Emily talks a lot about her mother. That doesn’t change the feelings she holds for you</em>’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which reminded me that...” and then she paused for a long while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Emy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, “her death anniversary is coming up soon. I couldn’t visit her tombstone while being in the orphanage, they wouldn’t take me... but I wanna do it this year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at that silence, she began stammering and now playing with her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean... if you want to take me,” she looked away, avoiding most of all Wallace’s gaze, maybe in fear of hurting his feelings with this request, and for that, he finished her sentence in a very passive note. “If not... it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, darling, is okay,” his husband smiled with that soft and understanding smile he had. “Even after all these years it is important for me to visit my mom every now and then, I completely understand that you want to visit your mommy too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, can we...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we can. I’d be honored to go with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven couldn’t stay behind, so supporting Wallace’s decision, he added, “I can get her a bouquet of lilies. You can go pick them with me, we can buy the biggest, the most beautiful, whichever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Emily showed nothing but pure gratefulness in her beautiful brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I love you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, oh, they loved her twice, and for her they’d be doing this and more, way more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a wholeeee lot of homework this week about psychological intervention with children and the influence of parents in these, and I’ve been working on some prevention workshops for children too so yeah, all these knowledge ended up blending with the chapter as a whole but Welp, I hope it was enjoyable either way 🤪</p>
<p>And I hope Steven and Wallace being idiots in love was also enjoyable JAJSJSJ idk I just love to write them joking with each other and goofing around, for me it just shows that at the end of the day they are still very good friends and that means a lot.</p>
<p>Anyways, see you next week with the next update! I hope y’all have a nice weekend and please stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She remembered the last time she was there:</p><p>She was younger, just 4 years old, a couple of months away from turning 5; her hair was messier, her clothes cheaper, her hands and face dirtier, and she still had her innocence untouched, to the point of naïveté; the worst was yet to come, she didn’t know that this only would turn into a more horrible nightmare.</p><p>Emily had been alone that day; one of their neighbors holding her, since Robert couldn’t care less and didn’t even attend the small funeral they did for her mom since he said ‘he had no money for that.’</p><p>Her mom was dead, her dad was about to ruin her life and then dump her, she couldn’t rely on anyone but herself. And she was totally wrecked, because the only person Emily truly loved was now gone forever, leaving her alone with the promise that she’d be very brave for the future to come.</p><p>Now... they were back at Fallabor, and they even passed by the orphanage, and around the building Emily could see the ghosts of all the ugly moments she had to endure being there.</p><p>Wallace was holding her right hand, while Steven held the left, and he was also carrying a big bouquet of white flowers, all that they picked together; behind them were Lisia, May, Juan and Meredith, who, pretty touched by the idea, decided to go with them. They invited Joseph too, but Steven said that he was always very busy, and today he had to cover up for both he and Steven in an important meeting.</p><p>And on the road to her tombstone, she began telling stories.</p><p>“My mom always invited over the neighbors who brought nice desserts with them for my birthdays. It was a lot of fun.”</p><p>And Wallace listened patiently.</p><p>“Have you heard the Sootopolitan birthday song?”</p><p>“Is there a Sootopolitan birthday song?”</p><p>Steven chuckled, “there is. I was pretty startled the first time they sang it to me.”</p><p>“We’ll sing it to you on your next birthday.”</p><p>Lisia gasped, “we should be totally making her a party or something! It would be very fun!”</p><p>“Would you want that?” Then, Steven asked. “It doesn’t have to be something big, though.”</p><p>Juan shook his head, grinning, “let miss Emily think about it carefully. Y’all will overwhelm her.”</p><p>And after that, this conversation was finished.</p><p>They went silent for a while, until Emily began telling more and more stories of her mom; not very clear in details since she was very little when she had the chance to be with her, but enjoying to remember her anyways.</p><p>And they all listened patiently, kindly.</p><p>And finally, they arrived at the place where she remembered that was the grave, the place both Juan and Steven figured out how to arrive following the instruction of the woman at the entrance of the pantheon.</p><p>And...</p><p>It hit her.</p><p>The realization hit Emily.</p><p>She could read it clearly: “rest in peace, Grace Clarke. Beloved mother and friend,” and the date of her departure.</p><p>Have it really been 3 years already? 3 years without her mom?</p><p>Suddenly, the weight of those 3 years fell on her chest, because it reminded Emily of all she had gone through to arrive to that point, and she even had this thought, that, perhaps, her mom and her alone could have been happy on their own if things would have been different. Yeah, they would have lived in a more sparse fashion than this, maybe more alone and without this much family around, but beside her, everything sounded like a great idea.</p><p>Emily was little, young; she couldn’t help her eyes getting wet at the sight of this little tombstone saving the memories of the biggest love of her life.</p><p>“Come here, Emily.”</p><p>She was sure Wallace knew how she felt; after all, his mom, her grandma, also died of breast cancer, and left Wallace alone at a young age, and he also got bullied after that.</p><p>It ashamed her a bit, Emily wasn’t going to lie; to be crying for her mother in front of her new family. Yet... they all understood. Meredith and Wallace lost their mother. Lisia had a father that abandoned her and Meredith. Juan supported a family that technically wasn’t his through the mourning of their mother and took charge of them in many, many situations. And Steven... he was comforting and respectful, he listened kindly and his warm and gentle aura offered her reassurance.</p><p>“Want to give away the bouquet already?”</p><p>She only nodded, unable to say anything else.</p><p>And Steven lent her the beautiful bouquet he had gotten, and Emily, with tears in her eyes, placed it over the stone.</p><p>They gave her more time to calm down. And when she gave them an approving smile, Juan, Wallace, Lisia and Meredith proceeded to start with some Sootopolitan praying. Emily didn’t know how to pray, so she went by it.</p><p>And it was beautiful. Their prayer talked about the stars, the river meeting the sea, the forces of nature, the beauty of life, about death... and she genuinely believed her mom was looking after her at that moment.</p><p>Once they were over, Lisia, May, Juan and Meredith understood that maybe she wanted a more private time; Emily asked them if they could be giving her a moment alone, since María had been talking a lot about privacy and how to give it and request for it. And they agreed to withdrawing for a while.</p><p>Leaving her alone with her dads now.</p><p>“You said mom will listen to me, right, Dad?”</p><p>“Indeed. She’s listening to you. She always is.”</p><p>Emily clasped her hands together, and with tears in her eyes, she began:</p><p>“Hello, mommy! Hah...” she wiped her tears. “How are you? I hope life in heaven is treating you well, that you are happy with all those angels that must be as beautiful as you!”</p><p>The wind replied to her.</p><p>“I’m fine, mommy. Even if I’m crying because I miss you...”</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“But, well! Hah! I want to introduce you to my new dads!”</p><p>Once more, she wiped her eyes, and then grabbed Wallace’s hand.</p><p>“He is my dad. He is a lot like you. He is caring, kind, and very, very beautiful. There’s no one more beautiful than him. He’s very nice and he even has fans!”</p><p>And then, she grabbed Steven’s hand.</p><p>“He’s my daddy, because he is smaller than Dad. He is funny and comforting, and has taught me a lot about beautiful rocks, and playing the piano!”</p><p>Once more, a sob escaped from her lips.</p><p>“They are good, mommy, so you don’t have to worry. They love me and take care of me and I’m happy.” </p><p>With his cheeks blushed, and his eyes a bit wet, Wallace knelt by her side, putting a hand to his chest.</p><p>“It’s my honor to be here. And trust me, Miss Grace, I will forever take care of your little Emily. I love her and she’ll be alright with me, I’ll do anything for her to be fine.”</p><p>And Steven did the same without much hesitation.</p><p>“We are thankful that you brought her to this life. We will take care of her from now on, as she is our beloved princess.”</p><p>Emily couldn’t hold it back.</p><p>“See, mommy? They are the best dads someone could ask for! They also gave me two cool grandads and an auntie and my fabulous cousins Lisia and May, and-”</p><p>She broke down in a fit of crying. Even if her mom wouldn’t like to see her cry...</p><p>Wallace hugged her, kissing the top of her head, to squeeze her tight, make her feel very, very close to his heart.</p><p>And then, Steven embraced the two; she knew it wasn’t only Daddy joining the hug, no. Dad’s heart was beating fast, and whenever Dad wasn’t feeling alright, there was Daddy to show him all his love.</p><p>It was sad, yes, to stare at the only sign that her mom once was alive. Yet, her tears were also of commotion; now she had this family that cared for her, and she had these amazing dads that did everything possible for her to be fine and didn’t hate her for still thinking of her mom.</p><p>Emily realized it, there, in their arms. and then was sure of it.</p><p>Steven and Wallace were two angels directly sent from heaven for Emily to be happy again and have a second chance in this life that so far hasn’t been the best for her, but that now, and each day, seemed to be more and more promising.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That day had been pretty emotional. The sort of emotionality Steven last felt several years ago when he visited Wallace’s mom’s grave with him for the very first time.</p><p>Emily had cried a lot while they were at the pantheon, and even when they left she was still crying; it obviously hit Wallace, Steven knew he empathized specially with that, and so he was the one to comfort Emily the most in those moments, too.</p><p>All Steven could offer was to take them all to have dinner near, and he tried to treat his daughter with desserts so she would feel better; Emily smiled a bit, but her eyes were still red and puffy.</p><p>At the end, Lisia and May decided to stay at Fallabor to visit a friend of theirs the next day. Juan and Meredith went back to Sootopolis with them, and soon parted ways.</p><p>When the three of them arrived at home, Steven tried to cheer up the spirits, in his own very way.</p><p>“Do you want to play something, Emily?” Steven prompted with a sweet tone, understanding, soft. “Whatever thing you want. I could make some tea to have a tea party with Daisy and Sammy, we could wear princess attires and ribbons and talk about rocks and all.”</p><p>Much for his concern, she shook her head, “not really... I’m not feeling very well.”</p><p>If he thought of insisting because letting Emily go just like that seemed like a bad idea, Steven reminded that, indeed, this had been the sort of exercises María had been asking them to do. If Emily turned his offer down, he shouldn’t be insisting, no, he should be reassuring Emily about her capability of turning down invitations even if those came from her dads.</p><p>So, simply, he asked, “do you feel sick?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m just tired. I want to go to bed already.”</p><p>“Okay, Emily, is alright. Don’t forget that you can knock on our door if you need anything.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>And she quickly gave him a hug, and then retreated upstairs.</p><p>Steven wandered around his studio for a bit, reading something he left pending, until he started to miss Wallace, and decided to go looking for him at their room.</p><p>He wasn’t in there, but his clothes were discarded on the bed, which most likely meant he must be in the bathroom.</p><p>Carefully, he got closer to the door and knocked for permission.</p><p>“It’s open.”</p><p>It was almost always open. Wallace wasn’t one specially flustered by nudity, and not in front of his husband.</p><p>Indeed, and as Steven expected, he was in the bathtub, his hair loose and floating around his shoulders, while his beautiful teal eyes stared blankly at the walls.</p><p>“Do you need anything?”</p><p>Not really.</p><p>“You suddenly disappeared and I kinda missed you.”</p><p>He grinned, softly, “you missing me? Don’t remember turning into one of those precious gems of yours.”</p><p>“Come on, Walls, I obviously love you more than a gem.”</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>And then stared back at the wall, and just when Steven started to wonder what could he be thinking of, his husband looked at him, with a quite indecipherable expression.</p><p>“Would you join me, Steven? I want to hug you.”</p><p>Steven wasn’t planning on taking a hot bath that night, but if Wallace wanted him to, and requested it like this, looking at him with such achingly precious glare, with the soft lips curving up in anticipation, he could hardly turn him down.</p><p>“Give me a second.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Just don’t stare at me while I’m undressing.”</p><p>He hummed playfully, faking disappointment, “you ruin the fun, Stevie.”</p><p>Said and done, Wallace didn’t look at him while he was getting rid of all of his clothing. And once he was totally naked, he got in the tub, and knew what he had to do; place himself in between Wallace’s legs, his back facing him.</p><p>And immediately afterward, his husband was wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder, sighing sort of relieved, rather heavily. Clinging to him, basically.</p><p>Since the very beginning Steven knew Wallace wasn’t meaning any advance there; when the man felt down or that he lost his balance, he always got himself in water since water soothed his nerves. He could be swimming, or just laying in the tub, but it comforted him.</p><p>And, his presence there, the intimate touch, the feeling of skin to skin always gave him some sense of primal reassurance.</p><p>“<em>I love you, Steven</em>,” Wallace said in Sootopolitan, which added an extra layer of importance to his words.</p><p>“<em>I love you too, beautiful</em>,” he replied in the very same language, speaking it as solemnly as he could. “<em>And you know that, whatever thing you want to talk about</em>...”</p><p>They switched languages again.</p><p>“Today was a long day,” was the explanation his husband offered, his words coming out very lowly. “I forgot how draining it was to visit graves. I felt all of my energy sucked.”</p><p>Shifting in his place, now he was embracing him too, and so, carefully, affectionately, Steven placed a hand to his Wallace’s chest, and made it remain there.</p><p>“This big heart of yours worries a lot for others and it’s pretty sensible to other’s feelings.”</p><p>He finally gave in, leaving the stoic expression behind, “it hurt to see Emily crying like that,” he squeezed him. “It was harsh for me at least.”</p><p>“I know it was. It was all drawn over your face.”</p><p>“Losing a mother hurts forever. I still remember the day of our wedding, how I wished mom was there to see me all dressed up in Sootopolitan clothing and marrying you under our rites and… ah... I always say this but, she would’ve liked you a lot. You are the kind of handsome mainlander she was fond of.”</p><p>“I can imagine how it hurts. I can’t help but imagine sometimes how it could’ve been if I had the chance to meet her. I’m sure she would’ve been the best mother in law.”</p><p>Wallace sighed, and with his head laying on his chest now, Steven could listen to his heart rate increasing.</p><p>“<em>Lowkey I felt like I wasn’t enough, you know? I can’t compete with her mom</em>,” and such lines were so hard to admit out loud that Wallace had to tell them in a way he was sure only Steven would understand if listened; using the ancient variation of Sootopolitan.</p><p>Watching Wallace doubting himself, being this insecure, was very unlikely, but Steven had witnessed that many times before for Wallace to just dare to speak his insecurities out loud without a filter to them.</p><p>“It’s not a competence, darling,” Steven stroked the center of his chest in soothing motions. “You aren’t Grace. You are you and there’s nothing better than that, in full honesty. You are one in a million, a star, there’s nobody like you, you are so unique.”</p><p>Wallace received the sweet, reassuring words, yet remained silent for a while, until he exhaled heavily and with a dry voice asked:</p><p>“<em>I was wondering that, maybe, if something happened to me, would Emily be as sad?</em>”</p><p>Steven shook his head dismissively, shaken, “don’t even suggest that, Wallace. You know I’d die of sadness if something ever happened to you.”</p><p>He puffed, shaking his head, “it’s hypothetical, Steven,” but the lecturing tone immediately changed, and he grunted. “No. You are right... it’s a silly thing to say. Maybe I’m just acting like the petty attention seeker I’ve always been, maybe it’s just that I can’t handle not being the main focus of attention for the people I love.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t silly, and it isn’t attention seeking to say this… you’ve been doing your bestest effort and more for Emily to be alright, I know that watching her crying like that for her mother sort of stung. Damn, it really stung me.”</p><p>He wouldn’t lie. With Wallace there was no need to hide anything.</p><p>“But... don’t compare yourself. The love she feels for you is real, you are her father and she loves you as such.”</p><p>“It’s hard not to feel this way. I usually can deal with it, but today…”</p><p>To clear the storms in love’s mind, Steven would try from another approach.</p><p>“You loved your dad, right? Even if you don’t really remember him?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“And you love Juan, even if he wasn’t the one to give life to you?”</p><p>“With all of my heart. I’d give anything away for that man if necessary.”</p><p>“See, it isn’t really in conflict one thing with another. You can keep the memory of your father in a high, loving regard, and still adore Juan, the man who saw you grow and also grew with you.”</p><p>“Steven...”</p><p>“I know what people say about adopted kids, that they aren’t entirely ours, that they would never be true family, but...” now he stared at him right at his tormented teal eyes. “Look at us. We were born in the most remotely different grounds. I was born in a rich family in an urbanization and you in a secluded place like Sootopolis. We aren’t related by any means, we are different in many aspects and it was rather improbable that we would cross paths, and even though, look at us. You are my family, Wallace, the family I love the most, and you gave me more family that I adore. Emily is our daughter, and as well as you and I were fated to meet each other and spend our lives together, we were meant to have that dinner together, talk about adopting, and find Emily from all kids we could’ve found.”</p><p>And he pecked his neck softly, briefly.</p><p>“You were the one to teach me love comes in different ways, that it isn’t as rigid or exclusive as people had wanted me to believe. You made me a lover of this life, so, cheer up, darling, don’t let those bad thoughts consume you because you are enough and more so, and all we are living is real and authentic.”</p><p>Finally, Wallace kissed his forehead, chuckling between nervous and relieved.</p><p>“Last time I said it I was hecka bitter, but damn, Steven, considering counseling.”</p><p>And now, there, in their safe place, between each other’s arms, both laughed.</p><p>“I’m a man of many talents myself, you know,” Steven flashes a mischievous, sassy smirk. “I’m a hot geologist, badass champion, a sexy CEO, best daddy now too, husband material-”</p><p>“You forgot one: Clown.”</p><p>Another kiss landed in his forehead as both laughed, and soon their lips traced paths in each other’s faces until they reached their mouths and kissed lightheartedly for few seconds.</p><p>“Now, darling, would you cuddle me in bed? I’m getting very sleepy now, but I don’t want to let go of you, I need you to keep my heart warm.”</p><p>Steven hummed oh so indulgently, “my little Walls want to be spoiled?”</p><p>With a pout, he replied, “pretty please?”</p><p>“Whatever you want, my love.”</p><p>And they soon got out of the tub, and laid in bed together wearing comfortable pajamas and under fluffy blankets, the heat of the hot water still clinging to them; and they talked about Emily, about maybe sending her to school soon, about teaching her Sootopolitan, about how Wallace should participate in a big contest so Emily could see him, about making her a birthday party just like Lisia suggested...</p><p>And between the serious parenting talk and the lighthearted jokes from always, both fell asleep in each other’s arms, sharing the bliss of having an amazing partner to always have their backs, in both good and bad moments, unconditionally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This week I decided to take writing easy so I didn’t rush much with this update and that is why it’s coming up almost at the end of the day (doesn’t help that I couldn’t sleep well because of my noisy neighbors and I felt so tired to work in this but still I did it with all my love and dedication uwu)</p><p>If y’all still hadn’t noticed, Steven and Wallace speaking Sootopolitan is my jam, and I love writing these intimate moments between them where they can be less perfect and cool and just talk about insecurities and gently reassure the other :)</p><p>This is all for this week. I hope you all liked the chapter and see you next week with more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I usually don’t put notes at the beginning of my chapters but I’m going to leave a content warning here for heavy angst and some reminiscences of traumatic events, and just dark matters in general. That being said, I’ll leave you with the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those last two days Emily hadn't been feeling alright: the day after the anniversary of her mother’s death, she went out of her room late, all disheveled and heavy lidded, sniffing and sneezing very frequently. Though, she refused to lose her knitting session with Helena, her grandma and Joana, and so, she went to visit them wearing a mask.</p><p>The next morning, she woke up worse than before. Her throat was sore now, she said food tasted differently, and felt very tired throughout the day, tired enough to not want to go out to play with Helena even when she knocked on the door.</p><p>And when the night arrived, she went to sleep very early. Steven and Wallace had dinner alone later, and it felt too silent, too oddly silent for them now.</p><p>And that made Wallace restless.</p><p>So, as mostly every night, he woke up to check up on Emily; he walked slowly to her room, carefully opened the door, and was met with Daisy staring at her concerned while she just whined.</p><p>He rushed to turn the lights on, and quickly, he approached them.</p><p>“Emily?”</p><p>She just kept whining, and Daisy cried in a fatalistic tone, trying to make Wallace understand what was happening.</p><p>“D-Dad...?”</p><p>“Emy, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“It... hurts...”</p><p>“What hurts?”</p><p>“My head... ears...”</p><p>He placed a hand over her forehead; she was burning in fever. </p><p>But Wallace didn’t get alarmed until the very moment he got the thermometer from the bathroom and got the results: 39.5 degrees of fever.</p><p>“Hola fuck...”</p><p>He had to do something quickly.</p><p>“Daisy, please, take care of her for a second,  alright? I’ll get Steven.”</p><p>Said that, he rushed to his own bedroom, where was Steven; fast asleep, almost fully covered with the duvets, resting after a long, tedious day at work. And however, he didn’t hesitate to shake him off his slumber.</p><p>“Steven.”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“Wake up. I need help.”</p><p>Very disoriented, Steven opened his eyes, trying to look attentive but failing due to his very drowsy state, and so, he mumbled, “what’s up?”</p><p>“Emily,” that alone seemed to catch his attention. “She’s feverish. 39.5 degrees.”</p><p>“Argh... fuck,” still half asleep, Steven pulled away the covers. “That’s too much fever, what the hell.”</p><p>“She says her head and ears hurt.”</p><p>“That ain’t good,” and then he turned the nightstand lamp on. “Do you want me to call Dr. Rose?”</p><p>“It’s like 3 AM, but...” what was he even thinking of? “Yeah, call her.”</p><p>Without any hesitation, Steven reached out for his PokéNav and immediately selected the phone number of his old pediatrician, who used to live on Rustboro, but that just like him ended up living away from the urbanization, at Sootopolis, to enjoy her eld age, and for that coincidence was now Emily’s pediatrician as well. After some tones that seemed endless to them, they finally got an answer.</p><p>“Steven?”</p><p>“Ah, Dr. Rose, thank you for answering.”</p><p>“I picked it up because I saw it was you, what’s up?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for calling this late at night, but my daughter is very feverish. 39.5 Celsius. And as you know she recently joined us and- I’ve treated Wallace before when he’s been feverish, but I know fevers in kids are more worrisome and I don’t want to medicate her myself, not when she’s so feverish and I can make it worse.”</p><p>“Alright...” she sighed tiredly. “Besides the fever, which are the rest of the symptoms?”</p><p>“She has an intense headache and her ears hurt,” Wallace said, getting close to the speaker.</p><p>“Was she shivering?”</p><p>“Yeah, a bit.”</p><p>“Did she look irritated?”</p><p>“Very. She wouldn’t even open her eyes, she was frowning and barely replied to me.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll be there in 20.”</p><p>“What do we-”</p><p>“In the while it’s important that you try to lower the fever, it’s very high and if you let it increase to 40 she might convulse even. So, do you happen to have a tub?”</p><p>“Yeah, we do.”</p><p>“Alright, I need you to get her in the tub. Fill it with lukewarm water, not cold water or that could only shock her system and make it worse. As well, try to keep her hydrated in the while. I’ll give her medicine after I properly check her up, but you have to do this in the while.”</p><p>“Yeah, doctor. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>And she hung up. And they didn’t need words to express what was wandering in both their minds, floating like a sticky cloud between their shared silence.</p><p>“We can't do that,” Wallace said finally, with a thin thread of voice, shaking his head.</p><p>“You’ve heard the doctor.”</p><p>“But Emily won’t let us.”</p><p>“What do we do, then? Let her fever spike until she convulses? Look after the doctor as the most irresponsible fathers?”</p><p>“There’s no other way? Couldn’t we call Meredith or Lisia to do it?”</p><p>“Wallace- her fever is going to get to 40 if we wait more! If it gets to 40 her life might be at risk!”</p><p>“But I don’t want to do it, Steven! Can't you see what’s going to happen if we do it?! She won’t think we are helping her, she will think we are-”</p><p>Before this could escalate to an argument between the two, an argument that would take more of the sparse, valuable time, both puffed, looking away.</p><p>“Just...” Steven also growled. “Let’s get her in the tub very, very quickly and just make sure she doesn’t drown, okay? We can- we can even let Milotic handle her and step back so she doesn’t feel like we are watching her.”</p><p>“But how are we supposed to get her inside the tub? What if she thinks we are-”</p><p>That was horrible.</p><p>“N-No, she won’t. We’ll be quick. It’s for her own good. This can be dangerous if we don’t handle it quickly.”</p><p>Steven was right. They just couldn’t let it pass and be negligent, even if he knew there was a high chance that Emily could get triggered by that.</p><p>“Alright. Go get her. I’ll prepare the tub.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>And immediately, Wallace took from his drawer Milotic’s pokeball and rushed to the bathroom, where he left the hot water running while he got from the kitchen something for Emily to drink, and when he was back he summoned Milotic, whom looked irritated at first.</p><p>“Hey, baby girl, I need your help,” he said, hastily. “Can you help me make this water lukewarm? Is for Emily, she’s sick.”</p><p>Right afterward, she obeyed the command, and he didn’t have to wait much for Steven to be back.</p><p>“Is it ready?” He asked coming in, carrying Emily in his arms.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>“So...”</p><p>Damn.</p><p>Where to even start with that?</p><p>“Let’s just-”</p><p>Steven sighed deeply, and began to softly shake Emily, “hey, baby, wake up.”</p><p>“Ummm?”</p><p>“Can you stand for a little? We’re going to get you in the bathtub.”</p><p>She took a lot to react, and after it seemed as if the last word had sunk in her mind, she mildly opened her eyes, only to shut them at which seemed to be too aggressive light for her. </p><p>And carefully, Steven got closer to the tub and there he made her stand.</p><p>“Just... lets do it quickly.”</p><p>“Emily, we are going to get you in the bathtub,” Wallace said once more, hoping this was enough to justify after Emily what he was about to do, and to not lose her trust.</p><p>“Okay, let’s do it now.”</p><p>Wallace pulled from her shirt in a very fast motion, and when he tried to pull from the bottoms, finally Emily seemed to realize what was happening.</p><p>“No!” She screamed with a very hoarse voice.</p><p>“It’s okay, Em, just-”</p><p>“No! Don’t touch me!”</p><p>“Emily-”</p><p>“D-Don’t!”</p><p>She even began to kick, weakly, as some tears started to fall from her eyes.</p><p>“Just do it!”</p><p>And Wallace got the job done with all the pain in his heart. Why couldn’t he help his daughter who was in danger just because of a gross <em> fucker </em> that dared to touch her with his dirty hands?</p><p>When it was done, Steven very carefully picked her by her arms, and even if she was sobbing now, screaming to they point she hurt their ears, he got to safely put her in the bathtub, and as that happened, water began to splash everywhere.</p><p>“Emily, calm down-”</p><p>“Don’t!” She was still trying to escape.</p><p>Without hesitation, Milotic got herself inside the tub and placed in front of the edge, ready to prevent Emily from hitting her head in this frenzied state.</p><p>“Emily, everything’s alright, Dad and I are just trying to cure you.”</p><p>That seemed to make it worse for her.</p><p>“D-Don’t!” But she seemed to be already so drowned in her own reminiscence and feverish delirium that words fell upon deaf ears.</p><p>“Emily-” Steven tried to hold her hand to give her some support, to offer his hand, but she bit him very harshly.</p><p>Wallace was watching all without daring to make something about it, he was afraid of any touch Emily could misinterpret, of making this flashback worse for her, of triggering her to an awful point.</p><p>“Emily,” but Steven was enduring the attacks, placing another hand to her shoulder to try to pull her away. </p><p>“Don’t!” She ordered between clenched teeth.</p><p>“E-Em-”</p><p>“Don’t a-abuse me!”</p><p>He felt a pit in his stomach, and he was sure Steven also did. To listen to such a little girl saying something like that, knowing those kinds of words, feeling the urge to demand to not be assaulted...</p><p>“Baby, please,” Steven’s voice even quivered. “We won’t harm you. Please, listen-”</p><p>“Don’t touch m-me!”</p><p>And that moment, Daisy came in to aid.</p><p>“See, Emily, Daisy’s here, she’ll make sure nothing happens to you. You are safe here.”</p><p>Daisy seemed to notice their good intentions, and helped them to reassure their words by just getting in the water with Emily and letting her hold her.</p><p>“D-Daisy?”</p><p>The small fish cried softly.</p><p>“D-Daisy!”</p><p>And she began to bawl, with her sweet voice full of anguish and dread.</p><p>“I’m scared,” she kept sobbing.</p><p>“We’re here-”</p><p>But she won’t let them finish, “Robert...” she started, “h-he...”</p><p>No. Just. No.</p><p>“I was in my room playing,” she said, bitterly, more to Daisy than to them. “He... h-he called me to the living room, a friend of his was also there.”</p><p>Daisy just nuzzled to her chest, and Milotic also cried, both trying to comfort her.</p><p>“They... were drunk. He said we’d play a game... that it would be funny...” </p><p>And a sob interrupted her speech.</p><p>“He said he was the daddy, that he’d cure me…”</p><p>Had he have the strength for that, Wallace would’ve face palmed so damn hard at themselves telling her they were going to cure her. If he had only known, oh, if he had known it.</p><p>Then, horrorized by the events replaying in her feverish head, she grimaced, “he took off my clothes and… with his fingers…”</p><p>A heavy wave of nausea struck him. </p><p>“His friend... laughed. They were happy. And then, he... his pants off, and... i-it hurt… I-it was h-horrible-”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“H-He told m-me that… if I didn’t shut up… he was g-going to k-kill me-”</p><p>He felt his mouth getting dry, his blood boiling, bitter bile spreading all over his throat.</p><p>“I… I felt like I was dying… I thought I’d die…”</p><p>Maybe he should have gotten her inside with all clothing included. Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to trigger that, maybe whatever thing that would happen if she didn’t get in the tub was better than this. Maybe...</p><p>Maybe Emily just needed to get it off her chest, to confess it. Maybe María was right and they had to accept that trauma would resurface over and over, by all kinds of situations.</p><p>“He left m-me... he locked all the doors, and left me, I was cold... there was blood… and fainted.”</p><p>“No-”</p><p>“I think I’m gonna faint now-”</p><p>“No, Emily, everything’s alright, just-” his eyes searched all over the place for an item, and Milotic seemed to realize what Steven was meaning to do as she lent him the bottle of water, which he opened to make Emily take a sip.</p><p>After some silent seconds in which Wallace felt like shaking her to make sure she was still here, and at the same time found himself too paralyzed by the confession, she picked up the talk again. </p><p>“I don’t know how I got out of there, I just missed my mom, I wanted my mom to save me...”</p><p>And Wallace knew that feeling so well that he started to feel his whole body burning. He knew what was to miss the only parent that can take care of you, to need someone who was already gone, to be in the floor, with his nose bleeding, a bruise close to his eye, wishing he could run to his mom and receive a comforting hug. Now, if he considered that Emily had nowhere to go in a moment like that...</p><p>“I crawled to the door, and screamed as loud as I could, but nobody heard. I was hungry, shaking. I thought nobody would ever find me...”</p><p>Even Steven seemed to have run out of words, his lips were slightly parted, shaking with anticipation.</p><p>“The neighbor called them... I went to that ugly orphanage, that girl Emily and her stupid friends bullied me... they… they’d say I was lying about Robert because I refused to speak about that...”</p><p>She sobbed even more.</p><p>“I f-felt s-so alone… I didn’t want to be t-there… anywhere… anymore…”</p><p>And she gasped, heavily. </p><p>“And then... you two f-found me.”</p><p>The fact that she was still unharmed seemed to finally sink inside her slightly raving mind. </p><p>“I met Lissi... Grandad Juan... my auntie Meredith... Grandad Joey... Daisy... María... May...”</p><p>She burst in tears once more, now, accepting the hand Steven was offering, the one she had left tooth marks on, and cried on it.</p><p>“You… you believe me, right? You don’t think I’m lying?”</p><p>Steven shook his head, “I’ll always believe you.”</p><p>Those words only gained him more sobs, sobs that soon turn into a plea.</p><p>“Please... don’t die, Daddy. Don’t die… don’t let Dad die...”</p><p>He tried to repress a sob the same moment Steven let a single tear fall from his cheek.</p><p>“Don’t die... I don’t wanna go back to the orphanage, I don’t want Robert to f-find me… please... don’t die... you are all I have now...”</p><p>Just like once he had been afraid that Meredith would die, that Juan could die... just like sometimes he feared Steven could die, Lisia could-</p><p>They were all Emily had now, they were-</p><p>“We won’t, my darling,” Steven pecked the top of her head, in such a protective way. “We won’t let you alone. Your Dad and I love you so much, we’ll always be there to look after you, we’ll give anything for you to be alright. Nobody is going anywhere.”</p><p>Emily nodded, frowning.</p><p>“And... I’m sure that from heaven your mommy is looking after you and feeling very proud of you, because you’re the bravest girl there is, you are-”</p><p>The doorbell rang. </p><p>“Love, can you...?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Feeling utterly shocked and nauseous, Wallace went to open the door and greeted the doctor trying to act as if he hadn’t just heard all the awful things that Robert asshole and orphanage jerks had done to his beloved daughter.</p><p>When they got to the master room, Steven was already there, with Emily wrapped in a bath gown bigger than her actual size, and drying the ends of her hair that got soaked in the middle of all the struggle and splashing.</p><p>Then, the doctor proceeded to check up on a more calmed Emily, one that seemed to realize her fathers weren’t going to abuse her, and they remained there, watching with fear how Rose touched her, hoping she wouldn’t get so triggered over again. </p><p>And after the doctor explained to them what had just happened as well as Emily’s condition (her fever had actually lowered to 38.9), she said:</p><p>“Well, now I’m going to give her the medicine, then, I’ll leave you the receipt.”</p><p>And it was then when Wallace turned around.</p><p>“Be right back.”</p><p>And he rushed to the bathroom, got in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach there.</p><p>And even in that weak state, he could listen to Steven cursing from the other room, and briefly excusing himself after he could rush to his side.</p><p>“Wallace!”</p><p>But he couldn’t stop. Just imagining a man around his own age doing to Emily all the things she said... each time he did it, another awful wave of nausea hit him with full force.</p><p>And when from his mouth wouldn’t come anything but saliva, he stood straight, flushed the toilet and looked at Steven, who shared glassy eyes.</p><p>Nothing else needed to be said. Wallace hugged him and Steven reciprocated, both too shaken by what just had happened to get to actually say a word about it. </p><p>And they weren’t sure of how much they spent like that, just trying to find in the other the comfort that horrible story had taken away from them. But at some point, the doctor had to call their names from the room, making them part and go back to reality. </p><p>“Here’s the receipt,” the old woman said trying to ignore the obvious fact that they knew something she didn’t. “I already gave her medicine, she reacted well to it, was a bit less irritated and now she’s sleeping. I highly recommend that you keep her here for the night so you both can look after her. If the fever doesn’t lower more or it gets to increase, call me again.”</p><p>“Sure,” Steven said, voice shaky. “Thank you a lot for coming.”</p><p>“Now, are you both okay? I swear to god your face is pale as a ghost, Stevie. And you, Wallace, is your stomach okay?”</p><p>Wallace knew it was normal that the doctor worried about them, after all, she knew Steven since he was Emily’s age, even younger. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a bit bothered by the question; he didn't even know how to word this, how to make the slightest sense of it.</p><p>“The girl...” Steven sighed. “She just… got triggered, had an attack and-”</p><p>And Rose seemed to understand, after all, she had gotten Emily’s health record. </p><p>“I’m sorry...” she finally said. “As a mother and a grandma I am, I recommend you both to be extra affectionate with her if that’s been the case, the contact from the parents is very important to go through these crisis.”</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>“Okay, so... I’ll get going, but please, call the therapist if necessary, I even feel bad to leave when you both are so unnerved, if I knew how to make some contention work I’d do it, but-”</p><p>“We’ll manage,” Steven said. “Thank you so much for coming, seriously. Tomorrow I’ll send you the check and I’ll be sure to leave you a nice tip.”</p><p>“Anything for my rock child’s daughter. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Bye...”</p><p>And she got out of the house on her very own, leaving both unnerved and staring blankly at the bed.</p><p>“I’ll bring her fresh pajamas.”</p><p>Said and done. Wallace went to her room, from the closet picked fresh clothes, and dressed her up again, then, returning the towels to where they belonged, as Milotic got out of the tub, heading to the bed, to make Emily some company, bringing Daisy along.</p><p>And the sticky silence remained there as Emily slowly breathed in and out curling by Milotic’s side, until Steven got something out of his drawer, opened the window, and turned on a cigarette in clear sign of being anxious at the moment,  as he only smoked when he was too stressed out.</p><p>After a deep drag from it and blowing it outside, he turned to face Wallace.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be smoking near Emily, but... hope you don’t mind if I have one or two. I just-”</p><p>Milotic despised the smell of smoke, so she cried disapprovingly as she made up a very thin mirror coat around her and Emily, to help themselves sleep better.</p><p>“Never mind that. Lend me one.”</p><p>And he very rarely smoked as it grossed him to. But at the moment he just needed something that could test even worse than the bitter bile stuck in his throat. So, he joined Steven at the window.</p><p>They spent several minutes like that, smoking cigarette by cigarette.</p><p>“You know what...” Steven started suddenly. “I wish I had puked as well.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for leaving you alone with the doctor at such moment, I just...”</p><p>“For a second it was like hearing you tell me about how you used to miss your mom. Or like dealing with you when you have a nightmare.”</p><p>“This is not about me.”</p><p>“It’s not, but I can tell it affected you way, way more than it affected me. You should have seen your face. You stopped completely working.”</p><p>“Maybe I’m not as good parent as I think I am. I mean… just look at your hand, I didn’t even help you with that, no, I let you handle Emily all on your own even if she was attacking you. I showed I’m a bad parent and an irresponsible husband.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Steven wrapped an arm around him. “You see a lot of yourself in Emily, and she does see a lot of herself in you.”</p><p>“And even though I couldn’t help her the way I’d want. I stepped back like a coward.”</p><p>“I was also there, Walls,” he added, softly. “We are a team, remember? You’ve dealt with Emily in a lot of hard moments, even when I was unable to help, we are here to do our best together, but also when the other can’t.”</p><p>“Yet...”</p><p>“You’re not a bad parent, I think you’re the best dad someone could ever ask for. I would’ve loved it if my dad was a bit more like you, so caring, attentive, sensitive…”</p><p>By the time they finished their fourth cigarette, they remained silent while turning off the fifths.</p><p>“Puking didn’t help me. I still have this unsettling feeling in my stomach.”</p><p>“Me too...” and for a second Steven’s voice got really bass.</p><p>“I just... I can’t believe someone would do that to a kid. To their own kid. The details are so gross, and I know the whole experience must have been grosser, and…”</p><p>“I totally didn’t imagine there was a third person watching it all happening.”</p><p>Wallace growled, angrily, “I can only wonder if the other bastard also…”</p><p>“Let’s hope not.”</p><p>“I can’t believe those jerks at the orphanage would suggest Emily was lying… why did they think forcing a kid to talk about that was a good idea and that if she refused to remember all that it was because she was lying?”</p><p>“People are so fucked up… people like that shouldn’t be in charge of children.”</p><p>“I can’t and won’t ever understand why Robert would do that to his own kid… just... how can someone see a kid in that way? How can someone be so gross?”</p><p>“Emily was never his kid,” Steven added bitterly, rushing to correct him. “If you see a kid in that way, you’re not a true parent, you are a human waste, worse than waste. Too good she’s with us now, faraway from all that shit, god.”</p><p>Wallace nodded, “I just can’t understand, why? I die of love every time I see Emily drawing and grabbing the Sammy plushie in her arms... why would someone do something so low to her?”</p><p>“I don’t know either, but, I swear to god that if I had that fucker right in front of me I’d kill him with my bare hands. Then I’d crash him and the other fucker with Metagross just to make sure those assholes didn’t survive.”</p><p>Despite how dark that was, Wallace blew the smoke, snorting, “let’s tell them to meet us in the lake so I can drown the shit out of them.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Steven shook his head, “I promise to you that I’ll always look after Emily. I'll be nothing but the best man for her, I’ll do my best to protect her from anyone who tries to mess up with her and hurt her, no matter what I have to do.”</p><p>“You don’t have to promise me that, Steven. Today you just showed so much temper... yeah, the whole moment was horrible, but you reassured me that I couldn’t have picked a better partner to be a parent with. I’m glad you’re the father of my daughter.”</p><p>And there were them, tears.</p><p>“Walls...”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I still don’t process it.”</p><p>And Steven rested his cigarette over the ashtray and held him. </p><p>“I think this meant a big step for all of us,” his husband concluded. “If Emily trusted us with such information it must mean she trusts us completely now.  Maybe she just needed to know she can count on us to protect her and believe her, maybe she just needed to talk to us about it.”</p><p>“Yeah... you’re right...”</p><p>“This is only the beginning of a whole lifetime with Emily, Walls,” Steven squeezed him tighter. “But you’ll see. We’ll be a very, very happy family. You, and I, and our precious daughter, us against the world, fighting dragons.”</p><p>That had sometimes been more literal than rethoritcal.</p><p>“Before we fight any dragons… let me cure your hand, I’m concerned.”</p><p>“It’s nothing, Wallace. I have a Metagross that’s half a ton heavy in normal state and almost a ton mega evolved, and that has accidentally landed some attacks on me… this was nothing.”</p><p>“B-But…”</p><p>And he squeezed the embrace, making soothing circles in his back, “we have to mend your little, apprehensive heart first.”</p><p>And Wallace wheezed, pretty moved, “yes, please.”</p><p>“I’ll call María tomorrow to talk with her about all of this and I’ll be sure to give her a real good tip in her next budget.”</p><p>“How can she know all of this and still sleep well at nights? And not only from Emily, but from many other kids?”</p><p>Steven shrugged, “she’s the real one here.”</p><p>“She’s so smart, really, the best therapist we could’ve hired…”</p><p>“Well… I’m not anything like her, but if you allow me to, I’ll try to make you feel better now.”</p><p>“Knowing you are here is enough. I love you, Steven. Thank you for always being there for me. You are the light of my life.”</p><p>“Nothing to thank me, love. I'm just the happiest man by your side.”</p><p>And they kept holding each other for a long, long time. Still unnerved. Still with mixed feelings inside their bodies. But completely sure that, whatever that happened, the other was always going to be by their sides, sure that they would make the best of teams in anything that future had saved for them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Emily opened her eyes to realize she wasn’t in her room; no, she was at her dads’ bedroom, covered in different pajamas, with Milotic and Daisy sleeping right beside her, and...</p><p>She remembered everything that happened the night before, even if the flashbacks came back blurry; Steven carrying her, Wallace undressing her, Steven getting her in the bathtub, all the defensive splashing, kicking and biting, the story she told, the doctor checking up on her...</p><p>The conclusion was simple; Emily was more than ashamed. She had been feeling very sick and in pain, her kind dads had tried to cure her and make it better for her, and now, they knew her dirty secret, that one thing she didn’t want anyone but María to know, because if they knew, they would think lower of her, they would think she was the worst.</p><p>And her behavior didn’t help. She had attacked them out of fear, and what if she hurt their feelings? What if she made Wallace cry? She heard him puking, was it maybe that now he was so disgusted of her that staring at her direction made him nauseous? Would her daddy and dad love her less now that they knew how unworthy she had been?</p><p>From the door, someone came in, and then gasped.</p><p>“Oh, my darling!” With a smile, Wallace exclaimed, holding a tray in his hands. “You woke up already, I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>Had he really brought breakfast to bed? Even after all she had done? She deserved to be scowled, not to get breakfast in bed.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning, my princess, do you feel better?”</p><p>She nodded, “yes. My throat feels a lot less itchy.”</p><p>“Rose is such a good doctor. I knew she would get you better in no time.”</p><p>And that casually, cheerfully, her dad placed the tray on top of her lap to display ursaring shaped hotcakes and a glass of lukewarm milk.</p><p>And then, he sat beside her, opposite to where Milotic was still sleeping.</p><p>“You must be really hungry, so please, try to eat a little.”</p><p>Before getting down to it, Emily stared at his face, and she found the answer she was looking for. His eyes were puffy.</p><p>“Did you cry?”</p><p>There was no use in denying it, “a bit, but don’t worry, darling, it is normal for adults to cry too.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I felt a bit bad of my stomach. But Daddy took care of it and now I’m better.”</p><p>She knew it was because of her, as it had been all the latest times in which that infinitely kind and beautiful man had cried.</p><p>And so, Emily placed a loving hand to his cheek, played with his locks, and in all seriousness, said, “don’t cry, Dad. I love you a lot and I don’t like to see you sad. You should always be happy, not crying.”</p><p>That only got his eyes wet. But he neutralized it with a charming smile. </p><p>“You will cheer me up if you finish all this food I prepared for you.”</p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p>And she began eating, because as foolish as it could sound, she even felt loved and embraced while tasting all those delicious nourishments these amazing men took the time to prepare for her.</p><p>After some minutes like that, in which Wallace started to play with her hair and do some small talk, Steven got into the bedroom, wearing an excited smile, even if he was also wearing a bandage around his right hand.</p><p>“Emily,” he sang her name.</p><p>“What’s up, Daddy?”</p><p>Just as Wallace did, Steven also had dark eye bags, yet these didn’t match with the great contented expression of his face.</p><p>“Are you feeling better now? Because I’ve got some good news for you.”</p><p>She tilted her head, “good news?”</p><p>“Just like that.”</p><p>And Wallace answered playfully, “I’d like to know which good news you have for us this morning, Mr. Stone.”</p><p>And he chuckled. “Emily, guess who sent you a letter?”</p><p>“Oh? For me?”</p><p>“Exactly, from a very special someone.”</p><p>Could it be?</p><p>“Liam?!”</p><p>“And guess what the Re says?”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Adoption.”</p><p>It couldn’t be.</p><p>It couldn’t really be.</p><p>“For real?!”</p><p>“Read it yourself, princess!”</p><p>And with those mannerisms, Steven lent her the letter, and she immediately unsealed it and unwrapped it to get to the actual content.</p><p>She didn’t take a second more to read it.</p><p>“<em> Dear Emily:  </em></p><p>
  <em> Guess what?! They adopted me! The adoption process was accepted, and it’s just a matter of time until they submit all the papers necessary and I’ll be living with them! This is a dream come true, I feel like I love them already, you know? I can only hope they are as cool as your dads! As soon as I get out of here I’ll be calling you to your house, so wait for me because I won’t break our promise!  </em>
</p><p><em> Love, Liam Carter. </em>”</p><p>And she was crying happy tears now.</p><p>“What does it say?”</p><p>“That… Daniel and Lillian adopted him! They accepted the process and… soon he’ll leave with them! Liam has new parents now!”</p><p>“That’s amazing, my sweetheart!”</p><p>All the hype made both water Pokemon wake up from their slumber, and if Milotic grunted annoyed, Daisy got by Emily’s side immediately.</p><p>“Daisy! Liam has new parents now! A mommy and a daddy!”</p><p>The pink fish cried contentedly.</p><p>“Can we invite him over? I’m dying to see him again and meet his parents!”</p><p>“Sure we can, whenever you want, he’ll be always welcome in this family.”</p><p>And she hugged both her dads, all the horrible, drowning dread from the night before dissipating like a veil at this grandiose new; this only reminded Emily of how lucky she was now.</p><p>“You’ll love him too… I can’t wait for the day we all can be together.”</p><p>“Us neither, we wanna meet the legendary Liam already.”</p><p>“He really sounds legendary, huh?”</p><p>And she chuckled, and from the bottom of her heart, she spoke the following words:</p><p>“I love you both, thank you a lot for making me a happy girl, I hope Liam can be as happy as I am too.”</p><p>And both her dads squeezed the embrace.</p><p>“Nothing to thank us, my sweet girl.”</p><p>And Wallace kissed her forehead, “I’m glad to see you are feeling better and happy now.”</p><p>Everything was falling right into place now,  finally, after years of messes and more messes and hopelessness and feeling desperately alone.</p><p>Emily had these amazing parents she loved, these lovely dads she could totally trust, who had seen her in the most vulnerable of states and hadn’t harmed her even if they had the chance to, no, they had protected her at all costs instead, and now she truly knew that they loved and adored her and thought she was the most beautiful girl to exist even if they had seen her in her ugliest of moments, when she was rude, when telling the darkest of stories.</p><p>Liam had new parents now, parents that just as Steven and Wallace, would love and protect him with everything they had. And finally they would meet again.</p><p>Everything had been hard, but if it led to this special moment in time, to be held like this, to feel so loved... and finally Emily could make some sense of it, wake up from a long, feverish night of fears and paranoia and numbness to embrace this.</p><p>Steven and Wallace were the lights of her life, and she wished from deep inside her heart that Liam could feel all this love too, filling his soul since he woke up until he got to sleep, with the certainty that two loving parents would always be there to protect him and fight whatever threat big or small, just like she was sure now Steven and Wallace, her awesome Daddy and Dad, would do for her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry if this chapter was way too dark (more because the story had have a rather lighthearted mood these last chapters), I gotta admit that it was soooo hard for me to edit it because it emotionally drained me to do so, I tried to soften it up a bit but only ended up being sadder for me, but  at least at the end Emily could realize that Steven and Wallace are good men that would never dare to harm her, that she can trust them and be sure they’ll always protect her and most importantly, know that she has a whole family now that will always believe her. I tried to finish this up in a hopeful note for everyone, even for Liam, and I hope it had came up right. </p><p>Also with Steven and Wallace, I wanted to show how much of a good, balanced team they are, because they might not be strong and in absolute control of the situation all the time, but the other won’t hesitate to come in to their aid. </p><p>And, this is all for this week. Thank you for reading and see you next week! And sorry for late update but again, this one was very hard to edit yet I wanted to take my proper time with it to treat every topic with the delicacy they demanded to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wallace was in front of the dressing table, seating, looking at himself through the mirror while he put his makeup on.</p><p>For a couple of seconds, Steven got too caught up on the sight of his husband curling his eyelashes in swift motions, dusting his cheeks to look rosy.</p><p>And then, he decided to approach him slowly, and Wallace turned his head to face him and they met with a kiss.</p><p>When they pulled away, smiling, staring at each other through the mirror, Steven rose his hands, displaying what he’d been hiding, while wrapping a necklace around Wallace’s delicate neck.</p><p>“Oh, Steven,” he cooed, surprised, breaking the indulgent, sweet silence. “I’m not the one of the birthday today.”</p><p>Placing a delicate peck to his cheek, he continued, “Emily will be receiving plenty of presents from everyone else. And I thought it would be nice to give a present to the man that brought our beautiful daughter to our lives.”</p><p>He hummed ever so softly, “thank you, my love. It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Won’t you open the charm?”</p><p>“Oh, is it a locket?”</p><p>Steven made an approving sound, “try it.”</p><p>And when he did, finally, the little picture there was uncovered, making Wallace gasp absolutely and completely endeared.</p><p>In there could be seen Emily, smiling to the camera while holding Sammy between her arms, with Daisy floating beside her; she was in her rainbow dress, her hair loose, looking so beautiful.</p><p>“Steven...!”</p><p>He chuckled, pleased by the moved tone he earned from his husband, and then, with utmost solemnity, he said, “now, you can have Emily close to your heart, wherever you go and through whatever you have to endure.”</p><p>The smile of his face was the purest, a childlike one, the very same one that could be glimpsed in the old locket with a picture of Wallace that used to belong to his mother.</p><p>And Steven lived to see that smile.</p><p>“You really think of everything, don’t you?”</p><p>“Only to make you happy, my gem.”</p><p>Sublimely, feeling it, without irony in his voice, even if it was cheerful and playful, he replied, “you make me the happiest, darling. I’m so happy everyday that you are my husband and the other father of my daughter.”</p><p>Steven shook his head, “I’m the happiest, Walls. Who wouldn’t be happy waking up every day next to the most beautiful man there is, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, stop,” he nuzzled affectionately against his lips, kissing him again. “You are going to make me cry. I don’t want to ruin my makeup.”</p><p>“And I don’t want to ruin it either. Unless not in this way, not so early in the day.”</p><p>“Oh, Steven! Behave!”</p><p>“I was just saying…”</p><p>“You really only think of one thing, don’t you?” He even dared to fake to be scandalized. “Well. You know I can’t turn you down when you offer to spoil me in this way. Just, later.”</p><p>As if they were going to have energy to do anything besides sleeping after throwing this birthday party.</p><p>Yet, Steven decided to follow the joke and flow with it. </p><p>“Heh, well… for now, could I spoil you by brushing your hair?”</p><p>“Please, Stevie. That would do for now.”</p><p>And gently, he placed himself behind his husband, grabbed the brush and started to brush the teal locks.</p><p>“I love the necklace. It looks so gorgeous, you picked a good one.”</p><p>“It looks good and you. You should be a jewelry model.”</p><p>“And make real that little fantasy of yours?”</p><p>Steven chuckled.</p><p>And his husband just shrugged, “well, I could consider it.”</p><p>“Just remember how busy the man that made the engagement ring became after you showed it off like thousand of times in your media.”</p><p>“That was wild.”</p><p>“It’s your natural talent, baby.”</p><p>“I should be modeling the PokéNav too and see if Joseph has any luck.”</p><p>Both laughed at the suggestion.</p><p>“Yeah, we could record how you accidentally drop it in the washing machine to advertise a new waterproof and centrifugal force proof feature.”</p><p>Then, Wallace snorted, turning red, “that was once, Steven, 7 years ago. Forget about it already!”</p><p>“Your face was priceless. Torn between being ashamed and knowing I was going to give you another Nav anyways.”</p><p>“Don’t bring up that story later.”</p><p>“Good idea! Maybe I should.”</p><p>“Oh, so this is how it’s going to be, huh?” Wallace cocked a brow, playfully. “Should I bring up that story of how you started to bicker with someone at a congress for calling one of your favorite rocks dull?”</p><p>“Ah, yes? Then maybe I should take out the album and show everyone your picture with the high heels and the red lips when you were 6.”</p><p>“Then want me to tell everyone about Bartolomew the rock and how you got so mad when Joseph accidentally dropped it that you didn’t talk to him for two days straight?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>And both kept making jokes and telling embarrassing stories about each other to then just laugh because life had have them together for that long to be able to tell each other’s story that smoothly.  And then, they got ready to celebrate all those years together coming to this, and to toast for the next years to come.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Everything was settled now.</p><p>In the backyard were tables and multiple chairs; the food and the snacks were ready, the music as well, and the whole place was decorated by yellow and pink balloons. Steven really made it look lovely.</p><p>And while it was Wallace the one to take charge of Emily... She also looked lovely. Adorable. With her yellow suspender dress, a white shirt with laces at the short sleeves under the former, yellow ballerinas, a pearl bracelet and a summer white hat adorning her recently cut, brand new hair.</p><p>She looked adorable. So different from the little scared girl that arrived at that house only wearing dark, old clothing and too skinny to even fit those properly.</p><p>And Lisia and May noted it when they arrived first to help prepare everything that could still be pending.</p><p>“My, Emy, you look gorgeous!”</p><p>“You are the cutest girl there is! I’m such a proud cousin!”</p><p>Ah, now Wallace was anticipating the moment when their friends started to arrive to finally meet their daughter, after all these months of keeping it lowkey.</p><p>And soon, the doorbell rang.</p><p>“Steven, you go open?”</p><p>“Sure, sure,” Wallace could tell Steven was as excited that everyone could see his daughter already.</p><p>“I’m nervous, Dad.”</p><p>“Don’t be, sweetheart! You look like a queen and everyone has been looking forward to meeting you for the longest time now.”</p><p>She squeezed her lips slightly, hesitating, “you think they will like me?”</p><p>“Well,” he shrugged, “Steven has some peculiar friends but I’m sure they all will love you.”</p><p>And then they listened to the door opening.</p><p>“Stevie!”</p><p>Oh, it was Phoebe and Sidney, weirdly enough since they never were the being earlier than everyone else type. </p><p>“Hi, bro!”</p><p>“Hello there, dude.”</p><p>“Where is she?” Phoebe asked, quite eagerly. </p><p>“Oh, she...”</p><p>“Come on, Stevie! You’ve kept this as a mystery all of these months! I wanna meet the baby girl now!”</p><p>Allowing herself to come in, Phoebe approached them with her boyfriend following her, and both gasped.</p><p>“My…”</p><p>“Oh, what a cutie!”</p><p>Placing a kind hand to her shoulder, Wallace encouraged her, “say hello, Emily!”</p><p>He watched his daughter smiling bashfully, blushing at the attention.</p><p>“Hello, I-I’m Emily! N-Nice to meet you!”</p><p>“Hello, sweetheart! I’m your super cute auntie Phoebe!”</p><p>Equally as excited even if it was a bit unlike him, Sidney waved, “and I’m your uncle Sidney! Nice to meet you finally!”</p><p>Steven approached them, rolling his eyes, “You be calling yourselves her uncle and auntie so soon, huh?”</p><p>“Don’t rain on our parade, Steven!”</p><p>“Yeah, Stevs, it’s not our fault you decided to give us a niece until now.”</p><p>Emily chuckled, still bashfully, but surely finding them interesting and likable.</p><p>“Hey, princess, we brought you some presents!”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Until that moment Wallace noticed Sidney was in fact carrying two gift boxes, one very neatly wrapped, and the other... wrapped by him, evidently.</p><p>“What do we say when someone gives us presents?”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>“Never mind, dear! We hope you like them!”</p><p>Wallace patted her back, and then said, “why don’t you place the presents in the table outside so you can open them up later?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>And when the girl went outside, Phoebe approached Wallace to hug him.</p><p>“You look amazing, Walls!” Phoebe exclaimed. “Like never before, I’d say, you look very fresh and happy.”</p><p>“Oh, darling, thank you,” in return, he squeezed her tight. “You are slaying that dress, your waist looks perfect with it.”</p><p>“Hah, you like it?”</p><p>“I surely do!”</p><p>And when they pulled away, it was Sidney’s turn to come closer to greet him and share a brief hug.</p><p>“You indeed look good, Wallace,” he said in a gentle tone. “Congratulations on the girl, bro, she really is pretty.”</p><p>The woman jumped as her boyfriend returned to her side.</p><p>“Yes! Emily is a cutie! My uterus is rioting now and it isn’t fair! I might be catching a baby fever now!”</p><p>“Well, good Sidney here could always do you the favor,” suggested Steven, playfully.</p><p>No matter how much years they had been together, they still flustered and got all scandalized.</p><p>“Ugh, no! How dare you say that?”</p><p>“We are well as uncle and aunt, thanks!”</p><p>Laughing, Steven approached them, and then patted Sidney’s back.</p><p>“Go to the yard, guys. We have beer and snacks.”</p><p>“Just,” Wallace had to make the clarification. “Don’t drink too much. Emily is sensitive to that.”</p><p>“Point taken,” of course, Sidney wouldn’t be bothering someone other than Steven today. “Now, bro, do you want me to start the barbecue?”</p><p>Steven sighed, contented, “if it’s not too much to ask? All the other guests must be coming soon so it would be nice if you did that. Besides your barbecues are tastier than they should.”</p><p>The man chuckled, “let uncle Sid take care of that!”</p><p>And like that, the couple went to the backyard, Phoebe excited to maybe get to talk a bit more with Emily, and of course squealing when she met Lisia and May.</p><p>And they waited at the living room for a bit longer, as they were supposed to be greeting all of the other guests, and soon, the doorbell rang again.</p><p>This time both got to answer the call, and god, it was even noisier this time.</p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>Flannery immediately jumped to hug Wallace, and before anything else could be said, Roxanne was pointing out at Steven, Brawly chuckling coyly at such rash behaviors.</p><p>“Where’s my niece?”</p><p>“Thank you, I’m fine!”</p><p>She snorted, “I’ve been your cousin for 30 years now, but I haven’t met my own niece yet, so, tell me where she is?!”</p><p>Winona just puffed, swinging her arms, “chill down, girls, Wallace said Emily is shy and we shouldn’t be startling her!”</p><p>“Oh, Winona, you won’t be ‘chill’ when you meet the cutie.”</p><p>And before anything else could be said, the ginger woman gasped and it was pretty obvious what was happening there; a horde of sapphics (plus Brawly) were about to shower his daughter in compliments and presents.</p><p>“O-Oh!” She was still trying to get used to that. “Flannery!”</p><p>“Come here, my girl!”</p><p>Too good Emily was already used to Flannery; Wallace couldn’t blame her, his best friend was the most awesome woman on earth. </p><p>And when they pulled away, the other women approached her.</p><p>“Hello, Emily! I’m your auntie Roxanne, I’m Steven’s very own cousin!”</p><p>Steven rolled his eyes, smirking afterward.</p><p>“Hello, precious! I’m Winona, it’s very nice to meet you!”</p><p>“Winona is my girlfriend, Emily, I’m glad that you know her now.”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>It was so weird, to come to this. To remember how he once tried to imagine a future with Winona, and how she was indeed in it, but fortunately not how he had expected. It would’ve been oh so different. </p><p>“Hello there,  Emily! I’m Brawly! Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Oh, hello!  Nice to meet you too!”</p><p>“Heh, happy birthday, my girl! We all brought you some presents. Would you care to carry them to the yard with us, huh?”</p><p>Emily surely was getting excited over the increasing amount of presents. </p><p>And while they headed outside, to join the others, he and Steven awaited there, and once more, someone knocked on the door. </p><p>“Hello, nerd!” Were the very fancy words from the very fancy champion Cynthia herself.</p><p>Holding her hand, of course, was Wallace’s favorite gossipy friend, Diantha, “hello, sweethearts, we are finally here!”</p><p>Behind them, Lance remarked, “finally. I swear to god being your third wheel isn’t funny at all.”</p><p>Then, the courtesies and hugs exchanges began.</p><p>“How was the flight from Kalos?”</p><p>Cynthia sighed tiredly, “it was nothing for Di since she’s used to travel just like that, but it felt like a hell for me.”</p><p>“Johto isn’t that far away from here so I’m doing well.”</p><p>Wallace clasped his hands together, “I’m so, so, so very glad that you three made the time to come and see us at this remote city of mine, truly.”</p><p>Cynthia chuckled, “oh, no, Walls, we couldn’t miss it. I still remember that one time months ago when Steven told me things weren’t as smooth as you two had planned them, and I’m so very happy that everything is fine now and that we are here to share it with you.”</p><p>“Same. I remember how you would call me to ask how you could be a better dad for Emily… it’s a pleasure to be here to see the results of all your efforts.”</p><p>Ah, they were so very right about that. And Wallace was also genuinely happy that they were there to live this alongside them. </p><p>“In all seriousness, you two must do like the bestest parents on earth,” Lance added, then, sincerely.</p><p>“Yeah,” Diantha followed the statement, “I wish I had a decent father like any of you two are. Not to say how it would’ve been to have two decent dads.”</p><p>And that moment, they felt Emily approaching them.</p><p>“Oh my god...”</p><p>“Mon Dieu!”</p><p>“Introduce yourself, dear.”</p><p>“Hello! I’m Emily!”</p><p>And when she scanned them with her coy brown eyes, she seemed to realize something. </p><p>“Oh! Daddy!” She pulled from Steven’s sleeve. “Is she… the one from the movies?”</p><p>Diantha, all gorgeous, laughed, “I’m flattered that you know me.”</p><p>“Daddy has taught me to play the song from that movie in which you are a painter!”</p><p>“Oh…” the blond woman cooed, grinning. “So your Daddy has taught you to play the piano?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Steven straightened up, displaying such proudful mannerisms, “well, guys, don’t you two want to introduce yourselves to this little girl of ours?”</p><p>This time, Lance was the first to take the lead, “Hah, I’m your Uncle Lance, champion of the Johto region, very nice to meet you!”</p><p>Just Lance being Lance, it was part of his prideful dragon master lineage.</p><p>“Hello, Emily. I’m your coolest auntie Cynthia! I’m so happy to finally meet you.”</p><p>Not quite staying behind, Diantha added, “And I’m your auntie Diantha! Very nice to meet you, darling!”</p><p>Emily seemed spellbound by her presence, everyone always was. Yet, that didn’t stop her from making a remark.</p><p>“You two have a lot of siblings I didn’t know you had.”</p><p>And, everyone there but Emily began to laugh at her naïveté.</p><p>“You can tell we are siblings of choice.”</p><p>“Mostly for the part where you two and the other two inside live to make fun of me like siblings do.”</p><p>Lance patted his back, “come on, Stevie boy, we love you. Your life would be boring without us in it.”</p><p>At that moment, from behind their friends, Wallace could glimpse how Helena along with her grandma and Joana were getting closer to the house before they shut the door.</p><p>And Emily got happy at the sight of them.</p><p>“Helena!” She rushed to hug her dear friend.</p><p>“Oh, Emily!” The girl with the glasses and short black hair sang her name. “Happy birthday!”</p><p>“Ah, goodness me!” Joana exclaimed. “Look at this. I didn’t know such important people were going to be here, and I’m dressed up like it was fishing Sunday!”</p><p>“You’re so right,” Elaine continued. “Not only the dreamboats are looking amazing but their friends are dazzling too.”</p><p>“Who would have thought we’d met a famous Kalosian actress in our old knitted clothing?”</p><p>Both women began to laugh at their own comments.</p><p>And Helena asked shyly, “is she the one in the movies?”</p><p>Emily whispered back, “yes! She’s my auntie Diantha!”</p><p>The sound of Diantha’s squeak after listening to Emily proudly calling her ‘auntie’ got overshadowed only by the loud exclamation of Helena.</p><p>“How comes!? You get famous dads, an idol cousin and also a movie star auntie?”</p><p>“All of them so fancy.”</p><p>“Oh, never mind, ladies,” Wallace replied, charmingly. “You two are Sootopolitan beauties in your own right.”</p><p>They laughed, “we are still beautiful, aren’t we, Elaine? If the dreamboat of dreamboats says so.”</p><p>“Shush, mad woman, his husband is in front of you, stop the flattery!”</p><p>Smiling kindly,  Cynthia picked up the word, “hah, well, we will be heading inside! Is there somewhere we can place all the presents?”</p><p>“Yeah, in the yard, you will see some presents there already.”</p><p>And Wallace had to watch Helena grabbing Emily’s hands, to then enthusiastically ask, “is Liam here yet? I’m aching to meet him!”</p><p>A hint of sadness and impatience shone on her eyes, and she sighed, “not yet.”</p><p>“Ow, Em, Sootopolis surely is a tricky city for the outsiders. He must be here already but trying to find the address. He won’t take more time to arrive, I swear!”</p><p>But Wallace understood how impatient was his daughter to see her dearest friend again. </p><p>“Can we stay in the living room until he arrives?”</p><p>“Sure! That way we let my grandmas gossip a bit!”</p><p>And everyone went back inside, the girls stayed in the living room, and they gasped almost too excitedly when the doorbell rang again.</p><p>But it wasn’t Liam, not yet.</p><p>“My boy!” </p><p>For once, Steven was very happy to see his dad.</p><p>“What do I see? The very same Joseph Stone himself?”</p><p>He was grabbing a big box.</p><p>“Wow, that’s some big present, I can see.”</p><p>The man wheezed, “hah! This time I want to give my dearest granddaughter a proper present!”</p><p>Then, Drake, alongside Glacia joined them, “you see, Steven, let’s hope your old man picked a proper present for a girl.”</p><p>Soon, Emily approached them.</p><p>“Grandad Joey!”</p><p>And, everyone there saw the very respected and sometimes feared, cold and calculative businessman Joseph Stone, CEO of Devon Corporation, becoming soft and very, very indulgent.</p><p>“My baby girl!”</p><p>They hugged, effusively.</p><p>“Woah, this is such a big box!”</p><p>“If your grumpy dad doesn’t interfere, this one is for you! Happy birthday!”</p><p>“What?” Steven interrupted. “I’m the grumpy dad?”</p><p>“I’d call Wallace the grumpy dad,” Meredith’s voice joined them suddenly, and after facing Emily, she placed the box saving the cake carefully over a shelf.</p><p>“Auntie!” With familiarity, Emily jumped immediately into her embrace.</p><p>“Happy birthday, my dear!”</p><p>“No hug for the awesome Master Juan?”</p><p>Emily chuckled, happily, “hello, grandad Juan,” and hugged him too, affectionately, to then pull away, and stare strangely at the woman walking in behind them.</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>There she was; the woman with the beautiful light blue eyes, and that strong Kalosian accent that clung to her a little more each year.</p><p>“My Stevie! How you’ve been?” </p><p>As his husband hugged her, he replied, “fine! I’m so glad you came!”</p><p>“And I’m so happy to see all the family gathered!”</p><p>And when they pulled away, Steven stared back at Emily.</p><p>“Well, Mom, here she is, my daughter, Emily.”</p><p>The woman approached her, and looked at her sweetly.</p><p>“Very nice to meet you. I’m Edith, your grandma from Kalos, I flew all the way here to see you, and it’s my pleasure to finally meet you, you are so beautiful.”</p><p>Emily gasped, “woah! Your eyes are exactly the same as my Daddy’s!”</p><p>And then, Joseph proceeded to joke, “Steven had to take the handsome features after her, obviously.”</p><p>Even if they were long divorced, they kept the good treatment, at least now both had grown up from those messy arguments, “that man loves to say that, but he was a dreamboat himself back when we met.”</p><p>“You are doing him a favor, Edith,” added Drake, patting Joseph’s back.</p><p>“And you, Wallace, dear, wow, each time I see you, you look more and more beautiful. Age fits you well.”</p><p>“Ah, Edith, you are flustering me!”</p><p>“Well, well, do you need help cooking something?”</p><p>“Oh no, mom, is alright, Sidney is in charge of the barbecue.”</p><p>“Okay, then, we all shall go to the backyard then.”</p><p>“Of course! We will join you all in a while, we are still waiting for another guest.”</p><p>Gosh, Liam was better coming soon. Wallace was aching to meet him already, and to watch his daughter looking that desperate and restless...</p><p>He tried to play it up; the more Emily watched him in a haste and impatient, the more desperate she was going to become.</p><p>And for a long while she had her eyes glued to the door, casually chatting with Helena about the newest chapter of Oshawott Samurai, yet, for each minute that went by like that, losing a bit more of her hopes.</p><p>Wallace understood what it felt like. And even if the party was already settled back in the garden, and he could listen to Sidney and Phoebe already messing around with everyone, he decided to make himself and Steven remain there with their awaiting daughter.</p><p>And so, they stayed there for more and more minutes, growing impatient, until they glimpsed someone getting up the hill, and the closer they got...</p><p>“Liam!”</p><p>The boy turned to face the source of the voice, and he also screamed.</p><p>“Emily!”</p><p>And just like that, pushing aside all mannerisms, even leaving Helena in the middle of saying something, Emily started to run in his direction, laughing like mad, and when they finally met and shared the most effusive of embraces, she carelessly let her hat fall to the ground.</p><p>Both kids remained like that for the longest time, crying, shaking, squeezing each other tight like holding on to dear life.</p><p>When they parted, Liam was still grabbing her hands, “you look amazing, Emily!”</p><p>Of course she did. They met her at the orphanage, and this more confident Emily was a whole world different.</p><p>“You too! Just look at you!”</p><p>The boy, of course, was wearing good clothing, his hair tidy, appealing very neat.</p><p>“It suits me, doesn’t it? Better than those wasted orphanage clothes, right?”</p><p>“Y-Yes!” She was still shaking, still crying, chuckling. </p><p>“Oh, but your hat is now on the floor,” and he knelt to grab it and place it back in her head.</p><p>And then, those adults who were presumably Lillian and Daniel approached the scene too.</p><p>“Hello, Emily! I’m Liam’s dad, Daniel, it's very nice to finally meet you!”</p><p>“I’m his mom, Lillian. And indeed, he has talked non stop about you and we were super looking forward to meeting you.”</p><p>Emily wiped her tears and smiled sincerely at them, “I’m happy he is with you now! I was very excited when he first told me about you two!”</p><p>It was about the perfect moment for them to join.</p><p>“So, finally young Liam is here.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Misters Stone!”</p><p>And Lillian even gasped a bit, making Daniel laugh.</p><p>“Ah, Wallace... I’m super glad to meet you!” The woman began. “When Liam started to talk about Emily, he told me you and Steven were her dads, and I was like ‘that can’t be’, but...” he snorted at herself. “I’ve been a great fan of yours since forever and I can’t believe my son and your daughter are best friends!”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Okay, that flustered him.</p><p>The other man, with the dark skin and short hair, grabbed his wife's waist and said, “I swear she was having a stroke when she first called you and your husband picked up the phone like ‘yeah, you are talking to Steven Stone’.”</p><p>“I couldn’t believe it! I know Liam likes a lot to watch Lisia on the tv, so when he told me his best friend was Lisia’s cousin I couldn’t believe it!”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” Liam added. “Is Lisia here?”</p><p>“Yes! She’s inside with everyone else!”</p><p>“Oh, I can’t wait!”</p><p>“My neighbor also wants to meet you! She must be still in the living room.”</p><p>“Helena, you said?”</p><p>“Yes, yes! And you gotta see my room too!”</p><p>“Ah! Yes, yes!”</p><p>“And meet Daisy!”</p><p>“Daisy! I’ve been wanting to meet her ever since you told me about her!”</p><p>Steven placed a hand over Emily’s shoulder, “why don’t you show Liam inside while we finish preparing the barbecue and the burgers, hm?”</p><p>“Of course, Daddy!”</p><p>Wallace was happy Emily had a friend like that. A friendship like theirs, that was born when both were at their lowest and most critical of moments, and that remained even if they were distanced, was a treasure, a treasure Wallace wanted Emily to keep forever.</p><p>“Well, follow us! Everyone is inside already.”</p><p>Lillian laughed, “I’m so sorry we took a lot to arrive, but Sootopolis surely is a tricky city and we didn’t believe it would be so much stairs.”</p><p>That was the reason Wallace always had been so naturally in shape.</p><p>“Never mind, so well we are all here already.”</p><p>And finally, the party would start.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“... and well, he’s been doing well, you know, he’s such a gentle kid, even if sometimes he gets a bit scared and overwhelmed,” Lillian said, to then sip from her beer once more.</p><p>“Oh, but he will do better, I swear, and I’m glad Liam is doing so well now.”</p><p>And Glacia added, “when are you planning to send Emily to school?”</p><p>Wallace replied, “she starts next Monday, and... I’m so nervous.”</p><p>Everyone laughed.</p><p>“Gosh, Wallace, it is Emily who has to be nervous, not you,” Roxanne, the smarty of them all said. “Besides, school will be a great experience for her, not only she’ll develop mental abilities but will learn socialization.”</p><p>“Ah, Wallace is always like that,” Meredith teased, amused. “He was at the edge of tears when Lisia had her first day at school.”</p><p>“Because you were crying, Meredith.”</p><p>“Oh, shush.”</p><p>Ah, all of this was marvelous; all this joking with friends, beside his husband, watching his daughter play with her best friends...</p><p>“I have one question,” Cynthia started. “You were the one to pick up Emily’s clothes, right, Wallace?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I knew,” then, Lance finished Cynthia’s sentence. “Steven wouldn’t be able to dress her up so well.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Sorry, dude, but Lance is right.”</p><p>“Yep, pretty much that,” Phoebe followed. “Not like you don’t dress up well, but if it was up to you, Emily would be wearing a rock suit or something.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Wallace wrapped an arm around Steven, quite amused, to stroke his sides up and down while snickering himself. </p><p>“But you know what?” Once more, Sidney picked up the word. “It’s funny how everything came down to this. Like... you remember how you two got together? This very same song was playing at that moment, I remember it so vividly.”</p><p>It was true...  this song had been the song playing while he and Steven finally broke the emotional distance between them.</p><p>And for their fortune or misfortune, many of the ones there remembered it.</p><p>“Ah, how to forget about it!” said Flannery, enthusiastic. “I won a great bet there.”</p><p>“Nobody thought you two were really going to kiss, but then you did it and, ugh!”</p><p>“Yes!” Cynthia followed. “I was there by chance but it was like, so weird!”</p><p>The other champion completed her sentence, “it was so odd. To watch you two pining for each other for so long and then have you in one corner making out.”</p><p>“Okay, I completely thought it was a drunk decision and even felt bad for betting,” at last, Phoebe admitted. “I thought you were going to regret it next morning and get all awkward, but here we are.”</p><p>And with those precious eyes of his, Steven stared at him, flirtatiously, “I still don’t regret it.”</p><p>“Oh, me neither.”</p><p>And they kissed, to have half of their friends cooing, and the other faking to be grossed by the cheesy display.</p><p>In the middle of the moment, Emily approached them, getting in between.</p><p>“Hey...”</p><p>“What’s up, darling.”</p><p>She motioned for them to get closer, and whispered to their ears, “can we eat the cake already? Liam says he wants to try it already.”</p><p>“Of course, honey.”</p><p>Steven stood, “okay, guys, let’s sing happy birthday to Emily and get the cake.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>And everyone began to gather around the table where the cake was, waiting for the birthday girl who suddenly disappeared to, along Helena, get something from inside.</p><p>After a minute, both girls were back with two bags.</p><p>Helena claimed, “the other day we went downtown to buy these birthday hats for Emily’s awesome birthday party so y’all have to wear them now!”</p><p>Joana and Elaine laughed very loudly, and the first exclaimed,  “oh, my girl!”</p><p>“You are really something else, Helena! Who knows where you picked those traits that from!”</p><p>“Here!” His daughter's friend lent him first a hat.</p><p>Then to Steven.</p><p>Then to everyone else.</p><p>“Oh, Sid~ You look lovely!”</p><p>“Phoebs, don’t you dare make a picture of this!”</p><p>“Hah! Drake, you look <em> adorable</em>!”</p><p>“Joey, I swear to god...”</p><p>In that cheerful mood, everyone awaited until little Helena was done giving each their hats, and once everyone was ready, they awaited for Meredith to take the lead.</p><p>“So, now, I want everyone to clap your hands and the ones who know how this goes please sing along with me.”</p><p>And they started to do as Meredith commanded them to, and mostly he, Steven, Juan, Meredith, Lisia, Helena, Joana, Elaine and Cynthia were the ones to be signing, while the rest just clapped and tried to repeat the words in Sootopolitan:</p><p>
  <em> “May you live Emily a happy birthday, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “May you grow up and your hair turn white, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “May you spread everywhere the light of knowlwdge, </em>
</p><p><em> “So everyone will say: she is a wise woman!</em>”</p><p>And then, everyone started to clap.</p><p>“Happy birthday!”</p><p>She jumped in her place, very excited about the whole song, how rhythmic it had been, how different from what she knew, feeling oddly comfortable with all this attention.</p><p>And then, Flannery got to the cake and turned the candles on.</p><p>“Make a wish, Emily.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, stared at them while Edith was making pictures of her, and then blew the candles, happily.</p><p>And everyone began to cheer her.</p><p>Right afterward they proceeded to eat the delicious cake Meredith had prepared for all of them, the kids exclaiming at how delicious it was. And in the nick of time some took the chance to make some more photographs too.</p><p>“Well, what about opening the presents now?” Suggested casually Diantha, and then gasped. “Oh, wait, you do it in front of all the guests here in Hoenn too, right? Or is it a Kalos exclusive thing?”</p><p>“Oh, dear,” Cynthia stared at her amused.</p><p>“Never mind, darling. We Sootopolitans do it too.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“Okay, Emily, time to open the presents! Pick whichever you want.”</p><p>The little girl decided to start off with the pink wrapped square Cynthia had given to her.</p><p>“What is it, sweetheart?”</p><p>She tilted her head, “legendary legends for kids.”</p><p>Lance almost face palmed, almost.</p><p>“It’s a book with different legends from all around the world!” It had to be Cynthia. “It has these very nice artworks made by an Alolan Trial Captain that is also an artist!”</p><p>“See, Emily? We can read that at nights before going to sleep.”</p><p>“Yes!” She loved to read before going to bed, after all. “Thank you, Auntie Cynthia.”</p><p>“You got away with it, as always.”</p><p>“Shut up, Lance, you aren’t someone to talk, your present is as nerdy as mine.”</p><p>Curious, Wallace inquired, “why don’t you open the bag Lance brought for you now, Emily?”</p><p>Said and done, Emily got it and everyone burst in laughter when from the bag came out nothing more and nothing less than a dragon master cape exactly Emily’s size.</p><p>“Lance!”</p><p>“I can’t believe this.”</p><p>“Dude, you are really something else.”</p><p>He crossed his arms, “what? This girl has all the potential to become a dragon master, she has a place saved at the dragon’s den already.”</p><p>It was hard to imagine Emily training with Lance and Clair at the same time, as they could be… pretty particular, to put it down in some way.”</p><p>“Come on, try it!”</p><p>Coyly, she did, and, well. It wasn’t quite Wallace’s style, but it made her look adorable.</p><p>“Wow, Emily!” Liam exclaimed, quite excited. “You look like a heroine! I like it!”</p><p>“Hah, a future dragon master heroine!”</p><p>Lance had been so neutral about all of this, and watching him this excited about Emily was quite amusing and endearing.</p><p>Then, they skipped to open other presents; the fairy costume with a tiara and magic wand Diantha brought to her, the hair accessories Phoebe bought, the books Roxanne got, the dolls Winona offered, the toy cars by Flannery, the Poker cards Sidney said he’d be teaching Emily how to play with, the music box by Juan, a couple of dresses brought directly from Kalos by Edith, the big stuffed Sylveon Joseph decided to buy for her, the handmade hat Meredith did for her...</p><p>“Come on, give it away now.”</p><p>“I think we are done here-”</p><p>“No!” Diantha exclaimed. “There’s something more.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Nervously, Cynthia chuckled, grimacing at her girlfriend.</p><p>“Okay, you got me. I indeed have another present for Emily right here.”</p><p>“Another nerdy mythology thingy?” Asked Lance, mockingly.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“Okay, then, I’d say you give it away right now.”</p><p>From inside her pocket, Cynthia took out a small box, and then lent it to Emily.</p><p>The girl didn’t take much more to lift the tap and exclaim amazed when she found what was laying there.</p><p>A PokéBall.</p><p>“Oh my god...!”</p><p>Ah, why didn’t they expect something like that coming from Cynthia? The book had looked unsuspecting enough, it was obvious this monstrously strong champion wouldn’t be giving away just a book to a kid like Emily.</p><p>“Okay, I’m scared,” said Sidney. “Inside that Pokeball could be everything from a dragon to a ghost and with the best genes possible.”</p><p>“That Pokemon is going to make us quit our jobs in the future,” Phoebe followed the joke.</p><p>“Well,” and Cynthia didn’t even deny it, instead, she smiled playfully. “Why don’t we find out what lays inside?”</p><p>With determination, her hands shaking excitedly, Emily opened the Pokéball and everyone looked with expectation what kind of creature Cynthia had decided to bring with her.</p><p>And finally, a blue, tiny penguin materialized in front of them all.</p><p>Wallace couldn’t help but gasp, “aw, a Piplup!”</p><p>“Aw, what a cutie!”</p><p>“You all meet this amazing Piplup hatched by the very same Rowan himself.”</p><p>“Seems like our girl is closer to becoming a water master rather than a dragon master, Lance,” Steven added, playfully.</p><p>Coyly, carefully, she approached the little bird, and it just chirped at her, lovely.</p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>He jumped, happily.</p><p>“Ah, it seems like he likes you a lot already!”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can tell. Now, would you keep him?”</p><p>It was bold from Cynthia to just add another member to that household just like that, yet, it wasn’t something neither he or Steven were going to call out.</p><p>“Of course! He’s so cute! I love him already!”</p><p>Just like she would do with the Sammy plushie, Emily carefully picked Piplup and hugged him adoringly to her chest.</p><p>Now, she turned to face them, “heh, I wanted to give Emily a Pokémon that could grow strong by her side. And since you two are water and steel types specialist each... I thought you’d be great to help her raise a Piplup.”</p><p>Both blushed, helplessly.</p><p>“Ah, Cynthia...”</p><p>“That’s so cheesy.”</p><p>“Mon chérie, I didn’t know you could be so romantic…”</p><p>“Hah, what do you mean? I’m always this thoughtful!”</p><p>After musing it for a while, Emily decided it, “I’ll call him Itan!”</p><p>“Such a beautiful name!”</p><p>And Liam got closer to her, “woah, your second Pokémon, I can’t believe it! You are two steps ahead of me now!”</p><p>“You have two years more to try to catch me!”</p><p>And both kids started to play with Itan, and then Emily summoned Daisy to introduce the both to each other, and she was beaming with happiness like never before.</p><p>And then, when the casual chat resumed between all of them, and the music kept playing in the background...</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Phoebe squealed, “September!”</p><p>And Flannery followed, “oh gosh, you two gotta dance it like you did at your wedding!”</p><p>Both blushed, hesitating.</p><p>“Come on,” insisted Lisia. “It's the 21st night of September! You gotta do it yes or yes!”</p><p>Worst thing was that everyone who also attended their wedding years ago began to cheer them.</p><p>“Do we do it, Steven?”</p><p>“You still remember it?”</p><p>With complicity, he nodded, “let’s give them exactly what they want.”</p><p>And with that attitude, that fresh attitude that never was quite gone, they stood, and began to perform the little choreography they learned about 6 years ago for their wedding.</p><p>Immediately, everyone began to cheer, to coo, to laugh, and of course Lisia was recording everything to later that night upload it to Twitter, and both kept dancing, Wallace surprised by the way he still remembered each step of the choreography, and how Steven could still follow his pace so smoothly.</p><p>And of course, Emily was squealing, blushed, too amazed by watching them do such a display of talent and beauty, while Daisy floated happily beside her and Itan chirped excitedly between her arms.</p><p>Until, the chorus finished and with it the routine.</p><p>And once they stood, everyone clapped, the same way they did that one night several years ago.</p><p>And just like that one time, everyone stood, too allured by the upbeat melody, and began to dance one with another, one with another.</p><p>“Dad! Daddy! That was so funny!”</p><p>“You liked it?”</p><p>“Dad is a natural performer,” oh, Wallace felt his heart wrinkling by the tenderness. “And Daddy, I didn’t think you could move like that!”</p><p>“I’m a man of many talents myself.”</p><p>“We should teach her to dance some time, Stevie.”</p><p>“And little Itan too, don’t you think so? He seems pretty keen to dance, he could be a great contest star one day.”</p><p>“You think so, Daddy?”</p><p>Shifting his gaze to him flirtatiously, Steven replied with a confident grin, “I recognize a contest star when I see it.”</p><p>And then, Liam reached out for Emily.</p><p>“Hey! Everybody's dancing now! Wanna dance too?”</p><p>Indeed, Liam’s parents were hugging and dancing too, matching the same accomplished smiles Wallace and Steven always did; after all, they all shared the same bliss of adding another one to their little family successfully, after trying and trying hard, each couple in their own very way.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>“Let’s invite Helena too!”</p><p>When the kids ran to the other direction, to dance all together, Liam doing some amusing moves while Helena made Itan dance, finally, Steven wrapped his arms around Wallace, and he bent over to equal his height.</p><p>Steven sighed pleased, a smile curving his lips in the loveliest way, “this is perfect. All our friends and family are here, Emily is so happy, Liam came to visit her with his new parents, we had good laughs, great food... you are with me...”</p><p>“All thanks to you.”</p><p>He snorted, “don’t be so modest, dear. This all is thanks to you. You were the one to tell me you wanted a kid. You were the one to pick Emily. You were the one to work this out when it was hard. And all I can do right now is… to thank you for giving me this happy family, all your love, and most of all, all of your patience, kindly, even when I didn’t deserve it.”</p><p>That got in his feelings, because... ah. It had been so hard, so frustrating, but finally they could celebrate alongside their daughter, and be the parents they always dreamed of being... and if he remembered his friend’s words from before, yeah, that drunken kiss from 10 years ago led to this compare-less bliss, and he was so lucky to be alive, to be able to share this life with all of that people, to coincide in that lifetime with Emily, to be holding Steven between his arms after all these years...</p><p>“I love you, Steven,” feeling his heart gotten all swept away, Wallace kissed him, as suddenly this felt more fitting than words.</p><p>And when he looked back into his eyes after the brief but wholehearted peck, in solemn Sootopolitan, Steven said, “<em> my heart beats to adore you, my Star </em>.”</p><p>Such words sounded always better in Sootopolitan.</p><p>And he squeezed his husband tighter, not feeling like letting go of him anytime soon, and while he held back the moved tears, he kept dancing, and laughing, and singing, because he was alive, everything was alright now, he had the happy life he always worked so hard to achieve, and now felt like dancing along all the people he loved to celebrate Emily was fine, healthy and safe, to celebrate this amazing lifetime, all of their commitment, and love.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sootopolis was sometimes too much of an odd city.</p><p>All day was clear, and now, by the nighttime, when everyone else was gone, it became very, very cloudy; rain was coming their way.</p><p>Yet, Emily couldn’t complain. She had the greatest day ever.</p><p>She got multiple presents, a cake, she ate her favorite food, she met all of her aunties and uncles, they danced to nice music, her dads were so happy around each other all day, she got to see Liam again and meet his parents, she even got a new Pokémon partner which now was sleeping in her room, soundly, loving her already.</p><p>Pleased, very pleased, Emily got closer to Wallace, who was watching TV while waiting for Steven to arrive back at home; he offered to take her mom back to her hotel, and so left them alone for a while.</p><p>Carelessly, fearless, Emily laid her head against Wallace’s shoulder, and he just chuckled, happily.</p><p>“Are you tired, my sweetheart?”</p><p>She nodded, “a lot. But today was the funniest day ever.”</p><p>He placed a hand in her head and sweetly kissed her forehead, “I also had a lot of fun. It was great to have all the family together this time.”</p><p>Emily was about to reply to the latest statement, but then, something shiny hanging around Wallace’s neck called her attention; she surely didn’t notice it before.</p><p>“Dad?” She tilted her head. “What’s that?”</p><p>Immediately, he smiled that special smile, his cheeks blushed, and he looked away.</p><p>“Well... you see. Once I told Steven that, my mom used to have these necklaces with pictures of me and Meredith. She always wore them, and when I asked her why, she told me she did it to have me close to her heart wherever she went and through whatever thing she had to endure.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“It’s a locket?”</p><p>Her dad nodded, “yeah, Steven gave it to me.”</p><p>“Can I have a look?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Carefully, trying to not pull from the charm too harshly and accidentally get it broken, Emily opened the locket, and what she saw almost brought tears to her eyes.</p><p>“Ah! It’s me...!”</p><p>“Of course it’s you. You know, dear? Being a gym leader, a Master coordinator and a guardian are things that need a lot of courage. I need someone beautiful as you to be close to my heart in all those moments.”</p><p>“So that was why Daddy wanted a picture of me?”</p><p>“Apparently. I didn’t realize when he asked you to pose for this picture but... Isn’t he so thoughtful? Thanks to him now I can have you close to my heart anytime.”</p><p>“I always have you very close to my heart too, Dad,” she pointed right at her chest. “Because you are good and beautiful and I love you.”</p><p>And then, kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Oh, Emily...! I love you more, you have no idea.”</p><p>She shook her head playfully, “no-oh! I love you more!”</p><p>“I love you from here to the deepest point of the ocean!”</p><p>“I love you from here to Mars!”</p><p>“Oh, Mars?” He faked dissapointment. “I love you from here to the sun.”</p><p>“I love you from here to... to Pluto!”</p><p>“Ow, so little? I love you from here to the Oort Cloud!”</p><p>“Does that exist?”</p><p>“Yep, yep. It’s the borderline of our solar system.”</p><p>“Ummm... then I love you from here to the infinity!”</p><p>“That’s little! I love you from here to the infinity and faraway!</p><p>Suddenly, they heard the door shutting, and Steven joined them with a smile, saying.</p><p>“That’s just little for the love I have for you two; I love you both from here to another universe in another dimension!”</p><p>Ah, Steven... how much Wallace loved Steven, she could tell by the way his eyes sparkled whenever he was around.</p><p>And for their fortune, soon enough, Steven was taking a seat with them on the couch, just beside Emily.</p><p>He sighed, “I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Me too, love.”</p><p>“At least mom is fine now in her hotel.”</p><p>“O course she is.”</p><p>Wrapping an arm around both of them, Steven asked, “what are we watching?”</p><p>“Nothing, really.”</p><p>That moment, a thunder roared near, and some chips began to hit the ceiling.</p><p>“This city is madness,” Steven added, lazily. “All day was sunny and now it’s going to rain.”</p><p>“Could it be Kyogre awakening again?”</p><p>Not really something that amused Steven, “clown.”</p><p>After focusing on the TV for a while, Emily turned to her sides and realized that Steven had his eyes already shut, while Wallace was nodding back and forth, in an attempt to keep himself awake, until he failed, and got loose in his spot, falling asleep.</p><p>Emily understood; those two woke up very early to buy food, then, got her ready, prepared the snacks, decorated the yard, awaited for Liam with her all the time, played with her, laughed a lot with their friends, even danced, then tidied up the yard and indoors as much as they could while the guests started to leave, Steven even took her mom back to her hotel…</p><p>They were exhausted from spending the day dedicated to make her feel happy.</p><p>But it had been worth it; it had been hands down her best birthday, and odd enough, the best day of her life; the day when she felt there was a bright future awaiting for her, as a trainer, an artist, a coordinator, anything she wanted to become.</p><p>So, of course, Emily decided to not shake them, no. She just turned the TV off, tossed the remote aside, and laid on Wallace’s lap, curling between them, and falling asleep, wrapped in that cloud of endless safety and happiness, her soul feeling so full, and feeling her heart as if it was going to burst from so much love. Everything was fine now. Beside them, everything would ever be alright. She had no doubt.</p><p>And, listening to the rain hitting the windows, they fell asleep, and a blue sky would be waiting for them when they woke up the next day, and the next, and the next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HECKA LONG CHAPTER BUT.  I HOPE IT WAS ENJOYABLE. After the angstiest chapter of this fic I had to put the fluffiest too. </p><p>I was aching to post this one chapter specially since I was aching to show to the world all the interactions between Emily and the rest of the family and friends since all of Steven’s and Wallace’s friends are super awesome, strong, talented. So I hope y’all loved this chapter as much as I loved working on it 🥺 fr I had so much fun with this one, writing Cynthia, Diantha, Lance, Phoebe, Sidney... everyone 😭😭😭</p><p>And what can I say about Steven’s and Wallace’s interactions to this point? Y’all already know how much I love writing about these loving husbands 😭😭😭 they love each other so much is unreal 😭😭😭</p><p>And ;) If you noticed any Breakable Heaven reference in this you are a true one ;) I totally had to do it LMAO.</p><p>This would be all for this week! As always, thank you a bunch for reading and see you next week with more! 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock began to ring.</p><p>Steven was too comfortably wrapped in the bed with Wallace; their bare skin pressed against each other’s, providing the other  with warmth, their legs loosely intertwined. It had been a good night, both went to sleep exhausted but pleased, at ease, their nerves soothed, and now... Steven really didn’t want to move from this cloud of safety.</p><p>But Wallace surely did, stretching an arm to turn off the alarm clock.</p><p>He mumbled to his ear, bass, “time to wake up...”</p><p>Pouty, he squeezed him tighter, nuzzling against his chest and saying, “I don’t want to...”</p><p>“Emily cannot get late to her first day of school.”</p><p>It was true.</p><p>Emily was starting school that day; after talking a lot about it with María, the therapist agreed that it was the perfect time to get Emily back to a complex social situation, where she could socialize and develop learning abilities and solve problems on her very own, remarking the importance of giving her autonomy now she had shown significant progress.</p><p>“Would you go wake her up?” His husband requested lazily. “I’ll prepare her breakfast and lunch.”</p><p>He really didn’t feel like cooking at the moment, so, not so convinced, he had to leave the bed, reach out for his night clothes, and dress himself up to go to Emily’s room.</p><p>Not so long afterward, he was already by Emily’s door, which was opened, and he could glimpse how someone was laying under the covers of the bed, too suspiciously still.</p><p>“Emily... wake up...”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>Just Itan chirping in a revealing way.</p><p>“Oh...” he played it up. “So is Emily still asleep?”</p><p>Then again, no reply.</p><p>“Guess nothing’s gonna happen if I lift this blanket now...”</p><p>And once he did, Emily turned to face him very quickly, pointing her magic wand at him.</p><p>“Whoosh! Now you fall asleep again!”</p><p>For a second, Steven pretended it worked and just collapsed upon the bed, to have Emily laughing, until he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, feeling the drowsiness clinging back to him again.</p><p>Before it took over him in a way that would lead to Wallace getting mad at him for avoiding his responsibilities and falling asleep just like that, he said, “I have to take you to school.”</p><p>“No-oh! Now you are bewitched and can’t wake up unless your Prince Charming comes and kisses you.”</p><p>“The Prince Charming is preparing breakfast.”</p><p>“I won’t let the Prince Charming make it to you! You’ll be here until the day finishes.”</p><p>“What about the princess charming gives me a kiss so we can both rise up already and get ready for school?”</p><p>Emily crossed her arms and pouted, “the princess doesn’t want to go to school!”</p><p>Straightening in his place, Steven looked seriously at her, “you don’t want to?”</p><p>Emily shook her head, a bit pridefully, “you said I couldn’t take Daisy or Itan with me.”</p><p>“Because those are the school’s rules... it can get out of hand. You’ve seen it yourself, Itan is incredibly mischievous, if he’s made Milotic angry, what won’t he be making to the teachers?”</p><p>She didn’t seem convinced.</p><p>“Let me go dress up properly. You get ready and when you are done putting on your uniform I’ll come back to braid your hair, alright?”</p><p>Emily nodded.</p><p>“Okay. Then, let me do it.”</p><p>And indeed, Steven got back to his bedroom, only to find that Wallace wasn’t there anymore, instead, had already snuck out of the bed and was making some noise in the kitchen.</p><p>Before going to Devon only for the afternoon shift, Steven suggested Wallace to have a small date, to go to some coffee shop and talk. That was why, anyways, he was getting in his business clothes already, combing his hair, putting the rings on, paying special attention to the golden ring in his left hand ring finger...</p><p>“Daddy! I’m ready!”</p><p>Perfect timing.</p><p>With that sweet temper, Steven got back to his daughter's room, to find the little girl already awaiting at the dressing table.</p><p>“Okay, sweetheart, lend me the brush.”</p><p>And she did.</p><p>And as he began to comb her hair, she seemed to get more and more tense. Steven used to be a rather apprehensive kid too, so he felt the need to offer a kind word.</p><p>“The sailor uniform looks beautiful on you. You look like a mini Wallace.”</p><p>She seemed to appreciate the compliment but then got tense over again.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Princess, huh? Did you use that wand wrong and accidentally bewitched yourself silent?”</p><p>The reply was a small chuckle that lasted barely 3 seconds and then faded away with anguish.</p><p>Emily sighed, “do you think the kids will like me?” She finally dared to speak her mind out loud. “At the orphanage... they didn’t like me.”</p><p>Steven cooed, “it’s different, Emily. You are older now. These kids are different. It’s not even the same context,” and began to explain it patiently. “In the orphanage there were many hurt kids, and sometimes hurt people try to hurt others to feel better. Yeah, you can’t escape meeting the hurt mean people, but be sure you won’t be a target this time.”</p><p>“But... what if even just one of them bully me and then everyone else join them?”</p><p>He’d try from another approach.</p><p>“You know that Dad used to get bullied, right?”</p><p>She nodded, skeptical.</p><p>“He... was always a different boy. Sometimes people aren’t ready to face the different. And they bullied him for that, because he liked makeup and hung out a lot with girls, and because he liked boys, and a boy who likes girls as much as he likes boys is ‘abnormal’. They’d mess up with him for that, but Wallace didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to worry his mom in her last months of life, or be a burden for Meredith once she took charge of him and got pregnant.”</p><p>“Oh... poor Dad… he must’ve felt very alone...”</p><p>“Yeah...” it also made him bitter, it wasn’t a lie. “The point here is that, Dad and I will always be there to support you if someone’s trying to hurt you. If a boy or a girl tries to bully you, no matter what, you can tell us, you won’t be a burden or a bother, even if we are worried and stressing about other matters, your problems will be a priority for us. We’ll get to a solution together and, you can be sure we will always believe you no matter what you tell us.”</p><p>That was the important remark to be done there.</p><p>“Always?”</p><p>“Always. We’ll always be on your side, teaming up with you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy...”</p><p>“Nothing to thank me, my girl. You’ll see, you’ll have a lot of friends, will learn a lot of things, everyone will love you.”</p><p>She was still hesitating.</p><p>“And if, by any chance, they don’t, Dad and I will always love you! So, everything is alright.”</p><p>“Maybe...”</p><p>“I have an idea,” finishing with the combing, and before he started off the braid, Steven pecked her cheek briefly. “What if I take you to eat ice cream after school? I could ask your grandad to wait for me a little bit longer at Devon so the three of us can hang out a bit before Dad takes you back to have lunch.”</p><p>That seemed to raise up her spirits.</p><p>“What do you say? Do I ask your grandad for permission?”</p><p>“O-Okay!”</p><p>“Excellent! So you can tell me all about it, too!”</p><p>And after some minutes more, when Steven was done braiding her hair, from the kitchen, they listened to Wallace’s voice calling their names. </p><p>Soon, they gathered to have a very quick breakfast; they chatted casually, and Wallace was lowkey freaking out, making sure everything was right on its place.</p><p>And... because Steven knew him from a fair amount of a decade, he could tell by the small frown of his brows, by the high pitched end of his notes, by his slightly longer silences, that Wallace was indeed tense and about as nervous as Emily was.</p><p>He could play it up very well, anyways, hiding it behind the ‘<em>I’m too much of a responsible dad</em>’ facade, behind the ‘bossy’ attitude that ended up in apologist chuckles. And Steven wasn’t about to expose him, not when this was a secret only meant for him to know.</p><p>“Emily, we are getting late,” he’d say, pretending he wanted Emily to leave already.</p><p>And she’d sigh, pretending this wasn’t a big deal and kneeling by her Pokémon’s side, “Daisy, please, be a good fish while I’m at school.”</p><p>She cried approvingly.</p><p>Itan, on the other hand… he only whimpered dramatically.</p><p>“It’ll be alright! Be a good penguin and let go of me already!”</p><p>But this clingy creature wasn’t content with that.</p><p>“I can’t take you to school with me… but Milotic will be here to look after you while my daddies aren’t home!”</p><p>That sent Itan into a even more frantic state.</p><p>“She’s good! Just don’t do any mischieves around her!”</p><p>And Steven just witnessed everyone’s altered moods, deciding to flow with it, and now they were out in the peaceful streets of Sootopolis City, from time to time getting lost in the faraway view of the sea, of the end of the crater... the welcoming autumn trees were almost like singing, the wingull chirping with the rhythm of the wind playing with the leaves.</p><p>And, they were both holding Emily, each with one hand. </p><p>“If I find an interesting rock... can I bring it home?”</p><p>Of course, Wallace snorted.</p><p>Steven, on the other hand, jumped excitedly, “you absolutely can, my dear! I’d be happy to watch your own discoveries.”</p><p>“But... won’t kids find it too weird if I go over there showing rocks to them?”</p><p>“You can choose if you care,” Wallace added with simplicity. “Everyone finds odd Steven rambling about rocks but he chooses to not care and we love him either way.”</p><p>She let go of that topic to start another one.</p><p>“And if I talk to them about mythology?” She asked. “The book my auntie Cynthia gave to me is so interesting, do you think they’ll like it?”</p><p>“You can talk about whatever thing makes you happy, Emily. Don’t care much if they are going to like you or not.”</p><p>“Wallace is right. You gotta be yourself, because you are precious that way.”</p><p>Emily was trying to find certain reassurance in their words. </p><p>“We should go to the movies some other time,” she suggested, casually, trying to change the topic. “It was a lot of fun the last time we went.”</p><p>“To watch another musical? Even if Daddy doesn’t like them?”</p><p>Emily pouted, “how can someone not like them? Life would be funnier if everyone could always sing and dance instead of scream and argue.”</p><p>To relieve his own nerves, Wallace seemed to have an idea.</p><p>“Little Emily is going to school,” he began to sing, perfectly pitched, playfully. “But nervous she is...”</p><p>Steven decided to follow the joke, “but her super handsome and badass champion daddy was there to make sure everything was fine...”</p><p>“You really don’t miss a chance, do you, Steven?”</p><p>And that, for once, made her laugh sincerely. And Wallace seemed so relieved when that happened, that he laughed too and kept going with that.</p><p>“And her amazing Dad just prepared her the most awesome lunch...”</p><p>“And her beautiful Daddy combed her hair to make her look like a queen.”</p><p>They exchanged glares, one of those glares that were enough to express everything that must be said, to let the other know they were thinking the exact same at the moment and get to an agreement, everything in a matter of a nod.</p><p>“And even if little Emily was scared, she had to be aware that she could fly!”</p><p>And on the ‘fly’, both pulled from her arms and swoop her off her feet for a second, swinging her, making her laugh like mad, blush, and ask them to do that again.</p><p>And they kept doing it over and over and over, laughing the tension and the fear away; it was true both were scared that, outside, something could happen to Emily. But for that moment, they would be strong for her.</p><p>Yet, when they turned around the corner, and met a good amount of kids walking to the main gate of the school along with their parents, Steven noticed how his husband gulped hard, the clouds overtaking his precious teal eyes once more.</p><p>Wallace saw a lot of himself in Emily, after all. And all of these efforts to get her right and better, somehow, were Wallace treating her as he would’ve loved to be treated when he was 10, mourning, being bullied and alone.</p><p>And finally, after some aching seconds, they were in front of the gate, of course, not by themselves; there were other parents, mostly moms, also struggling to let go of their little kids.</p><p>Emily sighed.</p><p>And Steven felt the need to kneel in front of her.</p><p>“Good luck, Emily. I wish to you the bestest of days, have a lot of fun!”</p><p>She was trying to play brave.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>Wallace also knelt, more apprehensively, blinking very rapidly, fixing all the wrinkles of Emily’s uniform, “whatever thing you need, call me. I’ll be here to pick you up just in time, alright? Reach out to your teachers if needed, eat your lunch, drink enough water-”</p><p>Emily silenced him with a kiss to his cheek, placing both hands on his face.</p><p>“It’s alright, Dad. Don’t worry for me. I don’t want to see you sad.”</p><p><em> Touché</em>. Emily also could tell.</p><p>She... she was really observing.</p><p>And brave.</p><p>As both retreated, she sighed, turning to face the path she’d have to follow to get inside for once and for all.</p><p>“Hello, little one! Welcome!” One of the teachers greeted her, and Emily tried to reply with her best smile.</p><p>“H-Hello!”</p><p>“Come in! Classes are about to start!”</p><p>“Yes,” Wallace shook his head, “go in already, you don’t want to be late.”</p><p>“O-Okay... love you!”</p><p>“Love you more!”</p><p>And Emily started to walk in the opposite direction.</p><p>And... okay, it hurt.</p><p>And it hurt more when, halfway through the path, she turned to face them again, smiling through the forming tears in her eyes.</p><p>And as she got further, she began to wave.</p><p>Emily was also scared. Very scared of what might be happening to her if they weren’t by her side as the three of them had grown used to. And she had every single reason to have her guard this high; life hadn’t been good to her before meeting them. She had the people she should have trusted the most harming her, abusing her, betraying her and abandoning her to her awful luck. She had the people who supposedly took care of her and were in control playing blind when she got bullied and then blaming her. It was normal her bar was in the underground and even lower, that she had no good expectations of this.</p><p>But... María said they had to work on a healthy attachment where they could be apart and okay with it, where Emily could solve problems on her own again, where the boundaries of each other’s individuality could be settled clearly before this turned into a sick symbiosis.</p><p>So... Wallace waved back at her, all the way, until... Emily stopped when she was about to pass to the corner, where they wouldn’t be able to see her anymore. Then, she blew a kiss,  and hesitating, but taking a step forward bravely, she advanced.</p><p>And now… Emily was gone.</p><p>The realization hit Steven and snapped him from this trance and deep musing when he heard a sob coming from Wallace, a sob he didn’t care to repress now as he wasn’t the only one in such a state.</p><p>“Wallace...”</p><p>He covered his mouth, staring away, and between sobs only managed to elaborate:</p><p>“She is gone... o-our little girl...”</p><p>“It’s...” but his voice was also quivering now. “Just for some hours.”</p><p>“Some hours in which she’ll be alone, making her own desicions, unwatched...”</p><p>“It had to happen some day...”</p><p>“Don’t misunderstand me,” he wiped his tears. “I’m happy. Back when we adopted her... this was impossible to think, she wouldn’t even come out of her room. It’s just that...”</p><p>“I get it, love. Emily is starting over again. So are we. And now... we have the rest of our lives to figure this out.”</p><p>“Is this really the first day of the rest of our lives?”</p><p>“Sounds terrifying, right?”</p><p>“I can only look too much into our futures now… it’s so overwhelming, to think of everything that could happen...”</p><p>Gently, Steven reached out for his husband's hand and squeezed it three times.</p><p>“It’s truly thrilling. From now on... Emily will go to school. Make new friends. Grow up. Maybe start a Pokémon Journey. Defeat some champions. Become a famous coordinator. Fall in love. Get her heart broken. Love us, hate us, find herself out... we’ll grow old...”</p><p>Wallace nodded, squeezing his eyes shut to repress the sobs still coming from his mouth.</p><p>“It also terrifies me to think in all the possibilities this life has for us, but...” Steven sighed. “You’ll be by my side all the time. And with you, everything is a thrilling chapter that can only end up well. As long as you are holding my hand, blessing me with your beauty and bad jokes, I know everything will be alright.”</p><p>Wallace chuckled, struggling to do so, “It’s us against the world, right?”</p><p>“Forever. You and me, and Emily, against everything. And I swear to you, that I’ll make you two happy everyday because you both are my entire life.”</p><p>“You are right,” he finally snapped from the storms on his head, Steven’s loving words helping him clearing them. “We’ve figured out a lot already. Even if I can’t be sure of what the future is storing for us... you’ll be there. We’ll figure it out, whatever it is.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll figure it out.”</p><p>And both laughed, closely, and despite being surrounded by more people this felt incredibly intimate.</p><p>“Shall we go to our date, then?”</p><p>“S-Sure, let’s get going.”</p><p>It felt odd to leave Emily like that, yet, flowing with the wind, they embarked the path to the coffee shop they planned to visit, the next adventure they’d have.</p><p>And while they got by one of the shorelines, walking under one of those big murmuring trees, Wallace hummed all of the sudden, catching his attention.</p><p>“Hey, Steven, may I ask you a question?”</p><p>Confidently, Steven nodded, “what is it?”</p><p>And he heard a chuckle, “I was just wondering…” and his voice became cheesy with playfulness. “Do you have a crush on someone?”</p><p>This particular question made Steven cackle a little too hard; from all things he was expecting to listen next, maybe a request from Wallace to tell him one of his childhood stories, he didn’t expect Wallace asking this, ‘<em> as if we didn’t have a daughter together </em>’ Steven almost replied.</p><p>Yet, from his own experience, Steven knew that couples could have kids together and still not love each other, and this seemed to be important, so he decided to reply seriously, curious to see where his husband wanted to lead this.</p><p>“Yeah, I have a huge crush on someone.”</p><p>“Oh? Who is it?”</p><p>Playing it up, he corrected, “him.”</p><p>“Oh, a him? So is he a man?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And how is him?”</p><p>“Well… he’s Sootopolitan. A guardian, can you believe it?” He paused to laugh. “He’s incredibly strong. Talented as hell. Hardworking. When he loves you he does it with kindness and patience. He’s so unapologetically himself that he inspires you to be yourself too. He’s also incredibly gorgeous, I… I love him so much, much more than simple words can explain.”</p><p>Even if this whole ordeal had started off mischievous and teasing, the next question was a whole world more coy;</p><p>“And… do you love him even if… he’s a bit too much of an over-dramatic crybaby sometimes?”</p><p>Steven stopped walking, and wheezed, not believing his husband just asked that.</p><p>“Wallace,” he spoke as if this was the most obvious on earth, as obvious as the fact water is wet and fire is hot. “Of course I love you, what do you mean ‘even if’?”</p><p>“I just… heh… these months I’ve always been jumping with another conflict, another thought you have to help me figure out, I’ve been pining so much worries upon you, and I was wondering if maybe this -or rather… I-I, me… was getting bothersome- annoying for you, or…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have you any other way, Wallace, you know it too well. Why would I want a Wallace that looks at things superficially? That isn’t over-dramatic but underwhelming instead? That isn’t this expressive and sensitive and thoughtful? That doesn’t get touched by the things happening around him, that doesn’t care about making a girl’s life better, or being a better husband? Huh?”</p><p>“B-But…”</p><p>He had his heart on his sleeve, and Steven grasped it softly, to reciprocate the enormous patience and kindness he had always received by squeezing his beautiful hands and kissing each.</p><p>“<em>You are everything, Wallace.</em>”</p><p>And when his husband smiled squeezing his lips to hold back another sob, his eyes lighting up magically, his cheeks getting red, his hair being blown gently by the wind, straightening in all of his grandiose height, looking like the most gorgeous of miracles, Steven felt in in his heart wrinkling and stopping and coming back to life;</p><p>Nothing was better than watching Wallace smile, than watching him healthy and happy.</p><p>And this sickly feeling of bliss by watching Wallace smile… felt like falling in love with him over again, like feeling the arrow crossing his heart once more, like crushing hard for the same man for the 100th time in this lifetime.</p><p>It was the bliss of finding something new in the comforting already known. It felt again like looking at Wallace at 25 and realizing he wanted him more than just a friend, much more than just that, but now being married to him, with a daughter that was the living proof of their love and commitment and the amazing team they made together.</p><p>This felt like falling on his knees again. And, oh, he didn’t want to get back on his feet, ever.</p><p>“I love you so much, Steven, dear.”</p><p>“I love you, Wallace, did you know? That I love you each day more, and this has been only increasing for a whole decade already?”</p><p>Wallace sighed, “and I adore you, like you can’t even measure. You are the light of my life.”</p><p>He puffed, shaking his head, “come on, I love you more and that’s a fact,” he argued back, playfully.</p><p>“A fact, you say? Because I love you from here to the deepest point of the ocean.”</p><p>With his heart full of love, Steven replied, “I love you from here to the rarest rock laying on the rarest planet.”</p><p>That gained him laughter.</p><p>“Then I love you from here to the deepest ocean from the furthest planet there exists.”</p><p>“I love you to the infinite and even further.”</p><p>“Cheater, that’s ambiguous.”</p><p>“You always gotta win, right?”</p><p>“Oh, Steven, if you saw yourself through my eyes, you’d understand why I still have the biggest crush on you.”</p><p>And laughing, like two clumsy friends, they wrapped an arm around each other to hug as they walked, from time to time almost tripping on the road, making silly jokes, or simply sharing the silence that only comes when two people understand each other.</p><p>And at the same time, as the lovers they were, they walked the road to their next date, one of many they had had over the running of these years, one of more they would have until their bodies couldn’t carry them to more dates together. </p><p>And with coffee, cookies, cake, inside jokes and stolen kisses in the face, they started off the first day of the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END.</p><p>AH. OMG. FINALLY.</p><p>First of all I wanna thank everyone who read this story of mine until this point. This semester I got too busy and sometimes it was hard to update but I still enjoyed doing so, so yeah, thank you for following this story until the end if you did, I really, really appreciate it. I’m well aware that I have amazing people reading me and trust me, I notice your support :)</p><p>I also wanna thank my friend Pepper in particular because she loved Emily before even meeting her, first time I mentioned her, she encouraged me to finish this story and inspired me with amazing artwork she did of her, and that was why I decided to finish this story and finally show it to the world even when I felt it too personal, so, she deserves an special note here. </p><p>Now. I still have more ideas for Emily and more elaboration I would like to make regarding her. I’m definitely still going to write her and add her into another works, so expect her to be there! For now it will only be one shots but the possibility of another long fic regarding her is still there. I’m not done with Emily yet, I love her even more now :)</p><p>Y’all already know to this point I won’t be leaving the tag anytime soon LMAO but I’ll take a time off until I post my next multi chaptered work (that I’m already planning ajajejr) because I want to focus in other personal projects of mine. But expect me to be back soon with another long story soon because I have no self control and this ship owns my soul aha, and in the while expect some one shots too :)</p><p>And that was all I wanted to say. Once more, thank you for taking the time of your lives to read me, and I hope y’all are fine. Please stay safe and see you around soon! Oh and Stan Originshipping!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>